Los Heroes de la Oscuridad
by Miguel16310
Summary: Los Hermanos Hyodou asesinados por el mero capricho de un psicópata que quería guerra, ahora de las cenizas volverán aquellos que murieron para alzarse sobre todo ser que se les oponga y demostrarles a los seres sobrenaturales el poder de los dos Sekiryuuteis quienes lucharan contra todos y evitar que alguien más corra su destino de morir por un ser sobrenatural...matándolos...
1. Prologo

MIGUEL16310! presentándose en su primer Fanfic en Fanfiction! y el Primero También De High School DxD!...y un raro crossover también con assasins creed...se que es raro pero no hay por que no darle una oportunidad no?, owo lastima que solo es el prologo...INICIOOOOOOO

PD: aquellos que hayan jugado Assasins Creed Brotherhood ya quizás se imaginen por que mascara de plata ewe y por favor escuchen esta canción durante el capitulo: Nathan Larson - Avival Pastoral

El Sekiryuutei Mascara de Plata.

Prologo:

Buenas!...Mi nombre es Hyodou!...Hyodou Issei! tengo 15 años de edad, vivo en la ciudad de kuoh y estudio actualmente en la escuela del mismo nombre...que?...mis padres?...pues...no tengo jajaja...no te pongas triste vale? no estoy solo...mi hermana Gemela Aria me acompaña en la vida! bueno...no soy un chico normal...¿popular? nunca! soy un don nadie prácticamente...

Bueno...te contare algo sobre mi...pues...se podría decir que mi hermana y yo tenemos algo en común aparte del físico...ella y yo somos unos otakus apasionados del anime y los videojuegos! recuerdo que estuvimos ahorrando durante un año solo para poder comprarnos una "Playstation 3"...que tiempos aquellos...en aquel entonces mi hermana y yo éramos muy infantiles...recuerdo que una de nuestras sagas favoritas era una llamada "Assasins Creed"...mi hermana y yo hacíamos todo lo posible por tener los juegos en cuanto salían para pre-ordenar si...porque somos los típicos gamers que quieren tener todo en cuanto a DLC se refiere...pero también porque no podíamos esperar tanto para comprarlos en tiendas además en Japón escasean juegos de ese tipo...mi hermana y yo en nuestro vicio pensamos "¿hey por que no nos vestimos como ellos?" y pues...recuerdo que a mi hermana le encantaba una asesina llamada Aveline De Grandpre...estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando los materiales para hacer el traje que Aria Tanto quería...y después de medio mes de búsqueda los encontramos todos para tardarnos un mes completo en hacer el traje...se veía bien...que que personaje me gusta a mi de Assasins Creed?...uno...no muy conocido...recuerdas el Brootherhood?...pues...no...no es Ezio Auditore Da Firenze...es otro...su nombre es "El Galeno"...pero...tristemente jamás pude vestirme de el...pero dejando el tema de lado...te contare de mi escuela!...

La preparatoria Kuoh...ahhh...que bello lugar...realmente bello...hace poco tiempo era una escuela exclusiva para Chicas y Damas de alta categoría pero una muy alta...pero hace unos 2 meses se volvió mixta por lo que finalmente Aria y yo pudimos estar juntos...y gracias a dios nos toco en el mismo salón ya que planeábamos entrar si es que se volvía mixta...bueno...que te cuente sobre mi hermana?...esta bien...ella es una mujer bella y hermosa...Tiene un hermoso y largo cabello castaño hasta la espalda...con un mechón que cubre su mejilla derecha...sus ojos al igual que los míos son color ámbar...y no...no te contare de sus pechos! no soy un pervertido...pero...debo decir que ella es linda...y mucho...AH QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!...

Bueno...te contare una de mis experiencias muy recientes...hace unos dos días, mientras leía un poco de la revista de Comics de el hombre araña Caminando en un puente camino a mi hogar...oye no interrumpas!...y mi hermana dices?...bueno...ella sale más temprano por que es tan inteligente que en las tardes sale sin problemas pero yo...yo tengo tan malas notas que tengo que quedarme a reforzamiento de física, química y matemáticas! por eso salgo tarde...retomando el tema...mientras iba por aquel largo puente...una mujer de cabello negro como la noche se me acerco con un uniforme rojo y falda gris...bastante linda ah decir verdad...lo que paso ese día fue algo...inesperado pero que me hiso muy feliz! ella...

?: anno...etto...¿eres Hyodou Issei?-me pregunto esa extraña muchachita linda aquel día por lo que yo dejando mi comic en mi mano derecha y poniéndole atención la mire extrañado-

Issei: si señorita-respondí educadamente para no sonar como un patán...después de todo no quería causarle una mala impresión a una bella dama como ella-se le ofrece algo?-pregunte aun pensando...que querría conmigo?...indicaciones?...ayuda?...se habrá perdido?-

?: bueno...este...mi nombre es Amano Yuuma...y yo...te eh visto pasar varias veces por aquí-me dijo la chica de negros cabellos mientras se acercaba a mi y yo me sorprendía...acaso ella?...-y...quería preguntarte si...¿saldrías conmigo?

oh santo dios...yo estaba paralizado...mi corazón latía como nunca...es que...yo que no tengo experiencia en tratar con mujeres que no sea mi hermana y menos si son tan bellas eh inocentes como esta...había tenido una confesión?!...bueno...la verdad no podía negar que ella era hermosa...nunca eh tenido novia...y quizás...ella me ayude a olvidar a Aria...

Issei: bueno...por que no Yuuma-chan?-pregunte animado con una sonrisa, me sentía feliz...realmente me sentía feliz-te parece en dos días el sábado?-pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos...maldición que profundos y bellos ojos tiene esta chica...-

Yuuma: SI!-grito la pelinegra emocionada-te veré en el centro comercial Issei-kun!-entonces ella me beso la mejilla y yo me sonroje...santo cielo...no sabía que besos de mujeres que no fueran familiares se sentían tan...tan...tan bien-bueno! adiós Issei-kun! te quiero!-grito ella para luego irse corriendo mirándome y diciéndome adiós con la mano derecha-

Yo por mi parte me quede sonriente y con el corazón latiente en el puente...mientras sudaba y me sentía caliente en donde estaba mi corazón...una sensación muy placentera...esto es lo que se siente ser amado?...me encanta...

Issei:*suspiro*ahhh...que linda era...bueno! le contare a onee!-dije animado, mi onee se alegraría de saber que tenia una cita...oh eso creía yo-

Ese día en casa de Issei...

Aria: que hiciste qué?!-me grito ella furiosa...maldición no la había visto así desde que no logre pre ordenar Assasins Creed Revelations...-Onii-chan podría ser una Acosadora!-grito ella mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido-

Issei: pero onee-chan...parece muy linda...-le respondí yo-además no parecía tener malas intenciones-le dije yo y entonces mire que ella me miraba aun molesta...también veía cierto brillo en sus ojos pero no sabía que era y sin otra cosa que decirme ella se resigno, cruzándose de brazos y bufando-

Aria: está bien...pero los seguiré de cerca!-dijo ella-así veré si tiene oh no malas intenciones!

Issei: esta bien onee-chan-dije yo sonriente-

y Luego de eso...me encuentro aquí en medio del centro comercial de la ciudad de Kuoh...esperando por mi novia...mientras mi corazón late emocionado...si...hoy quería que fuera un gran día...


	2. Capitulo 1: La Muerte

Capitulo 1: La Cita y El Despertar...

El castaño se encontraba en medio del centro comercial con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba nervioso pero a la vez emocionado, jamás había tenido una cita y la idea de tenerla le emocionaba de sobremanera, quizás hasta podría besarla! cielos santo el corazón del castaño latía a mil por segundo casi como el de un conejo debido a la emoción que sentía...

Issei: no puedo esperar más! estoy emocionado! qué bien que ahorre bastante!-dijo mientras sacaba su billetera mostrando en esta diez billetes de diez mil cada uno-jajaja, quizas hasta le pueda invitar a ver la nueva película de resident evil!

Entonces cuando Issei estaba ideando más planes para su cita con Yuuma, una extraña chica pequeña con el cabello café obscuro, ojos verdes brillosos, una chaqueta rosa con un extraño símbolo en la espalda y unos jeans junto a unos tacones se le acerco con una linda sonrisa inocente.

Chica: Cumplimos sus deseos joven!-dijo emocionadamente mientras le daba un papel café con una estrella en lo que parecía ser un circulo antiguo para luego la chica desaparecer dejando al castaño extrañado-

Issei: u-u-u-un momento!...si mi memoria no me falla!...este símbolo es...LA ESTRELLA DEL ANTICRISTO!-dijo aterrado mientras tomaba el papel y lo hacía trizas para después estas ser llevadas por el viento, el chico pego un suspiro-fiiiu...por poco y quizás me metía en una secta satánica oh algo así...que bien que siempre le hago caso a mi cerebro! listo listo listo-dijo sonriente mientras se golpeaba levemente su cráneo-

Momentos después mientras issei esperaba a la lejanía llego su cita: su tan esperada y amada y adorada Yuuma-chan vestida con una chaqueta rojo obscuro, una falda rosada claro, unos tacones negros y una blusa azul índigo.

Yuuma(sonriente): buenos días issei-kun! lamento haberte hecho esperar-dijo dulce y felizmente la chica mientras le miraba-

Issei: no hay problema Yuuma-chan-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano-bueno! vamos! te llevare al cine!-dijo mientras emprendía marcha al lado de la pelinegra-

Yuuma: Haaaai-dijo feliz siguiendo al castaño-

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Aria comiendo una dona de chocolate mientras tecleaba en su celular unas notas de todo lo que observaba, luego al ver a su gemelo y a esa arpía partir en dirección al cine termino su dona y con una mirada cansada se sacudió las manos para luego meterlas en su jean negro y seguir a los dos, sep...realmente aria odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa lagartija mutante del espacio exterior que estaba tan apegada a su hermano...

Aria: Grrrrrrrr cuando descubra tus intenciones maldita lagartija me asegurare de romper todos tus huesos y lanzarte a la trituradora para que no vuelvas a ver a mi onii-chan y a la luz del día nunca en tu apestosa vida!-dijo mientras entraba al teatro detrás de ambos-

Luego de la pelicula que los tres vieron, Issei y Yuuma salieron, ella no era muy partidaria de ese tipo de géneros pero no podía negar que le había parecido buena, mientras que Issei y Aria a escondidas estaban estupefactos con ella, debido a que jamás en su vida pensaron que Némesis sería llevado a la gran pantalla pero ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento...

Issei/Aria:(Fantástico...quiero...quiero...QUIERO VERLA DE NUEVO!...pero será otro día...)-pensaron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta de ello.

Luego Issei y Yuuma fueron a las tiendas de ropa donde Yuuma se probaba ropa para el castaño y raramente esta no causaba efecto en el...quizás por que no era un pervertido...oh por que no entendía las intenciones de la pelinegra...oh mejor dicho las dos cosas seria más acertado...entonces luego de ello mientras caminaban buscando otra cosa que hacer Issei noto que la dama a su lado miraba con recelo una linda pulserita rosada en un estante, entonces Issei sonrió y dejándola frente a la tienda, entro y compro la pulsera siendo sorprendido de lo barata que era, claro todo esto fue visto por Yuuma que se sorprendio y luego el castaño llego a lado de ella.

Issei(sonriente): para ti-entonces de una bolsita saco la pulsera rosada y se la puso a yuuma en la muñeca derecha-como un recuerdo de este día que lo pasamos juntos-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo ruborizando a la pelinegra, la verdad era que issei no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que carajos estaba haciendo solo se dejaba llevar-

Yuuma(sonrojada): gra...gra...gracias issei-kun-dijo mientras le abrazaba-

Mientras un poco alejada de allí estaba Arisa Mirando aquella escena con mucha mucha ira.

Aria: GRRRRRRRRRR tu...tu...tu TU!-en ese momento el lápiz que aria tenia para anotar en una libretita debido a que se había terminado la pila de su teléfono se rompió, ella lo destrozo con una facilidad impresionante para intentar desquitarse-

Y luego de aquella escena, Issei y Yuuma siendo aun seguidos por Aria llegaron a el parque de la ciudad, Issei y Yuuma estaban frente a la pileta y Aria estaba escondidita entre los arboles espiándoles...rogando al cielo por la oportunidad de arrancarle la cabeza a esa arpía de una vez por todas para saciar su ira.

Yuuma(sonriente y enfrente de Issei): Hoy me divertí mucho contigo Issei-kun! gracias de verdad!

Issei: lo se, yo también me divertí mucho contigo Yuuma-chan-dijo el castaño, realmente era cierto, sentía un gran calor en su pecho al mirarla-

Yuuma: Issei-kun?...podría pedirte un pequeño favor?-pregunto la chica mientras ponía una cara de duda-

Issei: claro! lo que tu quieras! si esta a mi alcance con mucho gusto lo haría por ti!-dijo mientras su corazón latía-(quizás...quizás...quiera un beso!)

En ese momento la chica se acerco al castaño quedando con su boca cerca del oido derecho del joven...

Yuuma: podrías...morir...para mi?-dijo con una voz tenebrosa que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los hermanos Hyodou, es más los dos se sorprendieron de muerte por lo que dijo la morena-

Issei: este...yuuma-chan que dijiste?-dijo el castaño al ver a la pelinegra alejarse de el y ponerse en frente de la pileta-

Entonces la pelinegra comenzó a reír como una psicópata y ambos castaños vieron con horror como dos alas negras salían de la espalda de Yuuma y luego su traje cambiaba a uno negro similar al de una sado masoquista.

Yuuma: toma esto idiota!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras con su palma abierta issei era atrapado en lo que parecía ser una especie de círculo antiguo de color azul con pentagramas ilegibles-sabes, tenía planeado matarte...pero...viendo que aquella mocosa nos ah estado siguiendo puedo deducir que ella es importante para ti...¿oh me equivoco?-dijo la caída para luego con un ligero movimiento de los arboles, salir Aria en un circulo igual al de Issei-

Issei: No! Onee-chan!-grito el castaño intentando moverse sin tener éxito-déjala ir! ella no te ah echo nada! si quieres mátame a mi pero no le hagas daño!-grito el castaño desesperado al ver a su hermana peligrosamente cerca de esa cosa con alas negras-

Yuuma: valla...veo que esta asquerosa humana es tu hermana gemela...es igual de horrible que tu!-grito la chica mientras golpeaba con fuerza el abdomen de aria haciendo que por respuesta ella tosiera por falta de arie y se retorciera de dolor, todo esto siendo enfrente de Issei-

Issei: detente! aria!-grito el castaño desesperado al ver a su pobre onee-chan sufrir en frente de sus ojos siendo inútil cualquier intento de salvarla, estaba inmóvil sin poder hacer nada de nada-

La Pelinegra sonrió al ver la cara de dolor de Issei, si...de verdad había echo una buena elección el hacerle sufrir antes de acabarlo...

Yuuma: ahora toma esto!-entonces creando una lanza de luz muy débil y pequeña la ensarto en el brazo derecho de la castaña, esta lanza era lo suficientemente débil para no matarla, pero si para lastimarla-

Aria: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaba y lloraba de dolor la joven mientras veía con sus ojos llena de horror como su brazo derecho estaba perforado-

Issei: Aria! detente por favor! ten piedad de ella! te lo suplico!-grito desesperado el joven Hyodou mientras lloraba, su corazón le dolía, era un dolor indescriptible el ver a su hermana de esa manera-

Yuuma: hahahahahahaha!-reía desquiciadamente la mujer al ver y oír los gritos de dolor y las suplicas de su presa, era exquisito para sus oídos-aun no termino!-entonces comenzó a repetir el proceso...otra lanza más en el brazo izquierdo-

Aria: AHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO!-grito la chica mientras se retorcía, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas producto de este inmenso eh indescriptible dolor...-

Issei: DETENTE!-grito desesperado el castaño ya no llorando de tristeza...ahora llorando de rabia con una cara de ira indescriptible-

Yuuma: BAM!-entonces con todas sus fuerzas clavo de lleno una lanza un poco más grande que las otras dos en la pierna derecha de la castaña-

Aria: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PIEDAD! ONIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN-gritaba sumida en la desesperación mientras lloraba y se retorcía, el corazón de la pobre chica no aguantaría mucho más-

Yuuma: y ahora!...el golpe fina...!

Antes de que La Caída Pudiera terminar de matar a la chica un potente y poderoso puñetazo choco contra su rostro mandándola a volar, deshaciendo el circulo magico que sostenia a aria y esta callo en brazos de Issei...pero...estaba diferente, tenia en sus ojos un brillo morado y estos eran cubiertos por mechones de su cabello

Issei:...dije...que...te...detuvieras!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba en la pileta a su gemela para que sanara-

Yuuma: como te atreves a interrumpirme! a mi! a la gran ángel caída reynare! te eliminare maldito bastardo de clase baja!-grito con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra al ver a issei frente a ella un poco asustada por la forma en la que el estaba-

Issei:...tu...tu...tu...-repetía al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su amada familia...Aria...Aria estaba...-...TE DESTRUIRE AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!-grito mirando con toda su furia a Reynare-

Reynare: no me hagas reir! basura! te matare y luego destruire a tu asquerosa hermana!-dijo la pelinegra mientras creaba dos lanzas de luz y se las arrojaba a issei-

El castaño dejándose llevar por sus impulsos corrió con gran rapidez, dando un salto grande esquivando las dos lanzas que iban en dirección suya, haciendo que estas se impactaran en el suelo, luego cuando aterrizo Issei desapareció sorprendiendo a la furiosa pelinegra.

Reynare: donde?...donde demonios estas maldito infeliz?!-grito llena de ira buscando a su presa, la respuesta llego cuando una poderosa patada choco contra su espalda-ARHG!

Issei se había impulsado en silencio aterrizando en la espalda de la caída haciendo que ella estuviera de cara contra el suelo y el castaño sobre ella...

Reynare: déjame salir de aquí maldito bastardo!-grito mientras se retorcía, pero desistió al ver como sus alas eran sujetadas por las manos del chico, entonces el rostro de la pelinegra se lleno de terror al pensar en lo que le pasaría-que...que estás haciendo maldito?...-dijo horrorizada suplicando porque sus temores no fueran reales-

Issei:...voy...voy...voy a devolverte todo el dolor que nos causaste...voy a destruirte...a ti...a todos los que sean como tu...lo destruire todo...empezando por ti...-entonces si piedad alguna el castaño uso todas sus fuerzas en la ala derecha de reynare...y crack...esta fue arrancada de su espalda...saliendo un gran chorro de sangre-

Reynare: AAAAAAARG...MALDITO BASTARDO!-grito mientras las lagrimas la invadian y se retorcía, intentado zafarse pero no era efectivo-

Issei:...eso fue...por mi corazón roto...y esto...ES POR MI HERMANA!-entonces poniendo su pie en el rostro de la pelinegra para apoyarse y entonces tiro...y tiro...y tiro...y crack...las dos alas de reynare fueron arrancadas-

Reynare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! NOOOOOOOOO! esto es peor que ser castigada por los demonios oh los ángeles! azazel-sama! kokabiel-sama! ayudadme!-grito sumida en desesperación la mujer...pero entonces...-

Issei:...sufre...hasta nunca...MALDITA MALPARIDA!-entonces sin piedad alguna el castaño volteo el cuerpo de Reynare quedando cara a cara...y entonces...metiendo su mano a través de la cuenca derecha de su ojo le arranco un trozo de su cerebro...y luego lo dejo al lado de la caída...-oh dios...ONEE-CHAN!

Rápidamente Issei Fue a donde estaba su gemela, llegando a donde estaba su amada hermana y tomándola estilo nupcial acerco su rostro al de ella...

Issei: aria! respóndeme! por favor! aria!-gritaba desesperado el castaño al ver a su hermana mal herida frente a el-

Aria: onii...chan...*caugh caugh*-tosiendo sangre y con los ojos entrecerrados la castaña miraba a su gemelo...estaba feliz...feliz de estar a lado de el...ella lo había decidido...era el momento...-onii-chan...supongo que...no podremos...volver a jugar Assasin´s Creed juntos...verdad?-dijo sonriendo mientras lloraba...-

Issei: no digas eso! yo...yo quiero jugar contigo!...por siempre! iremos a la escuela juntos!...como todos los días!...esperaremos en las tiendas las ultimas ventas y preordenaremos nuestros juegos futuros juntos!-gritaba issei mientras lloraba al ver el horrible estado en el que estaba su hermana-

Aria:...Issei onii-chan...*caugh caugh*...yo...yo siempre...yo siempre te eh amado onii-chan...-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados la castaña mientras sus lagrimas se volvían más gruesas-...jamás...jamás eh sido tan feliz al lado de alguien...siempre sufrí...porque tú eras mi hermano...yo te amo...como...como una mujer ama a un hombre...-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba-

Issei: Aria...tu...tu...yo...yo también te amo!-dijo el castaño mientras juntaba su frente con la de la castaña y lloraba-no sabes cuánto!...por favor...no me dejes solo!

Aria:...adiós...onii...chan...

en ese momento...el poco calor que emanaba Aria Hyodou dejo de sentirse para dar paso a un horrible frio sepulcral...

Issei: Aria! ARIA! NO! NO TE MUERAS! ARIA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Grito con todas sus fuerzas el castaño mientras que gigantesca energía negra como la noche era liberada de su cuerpo y sorprendentemente de las heridas de aria, entonces en el brazo derecho de Issei y el izquierdo de Aria aparecieron dos guanteletes rojos con detalles dorados y con una gema verde pero al entrar en contacto con la negruzca aura de Issei estos se tiñeron de Negro y la gema se volvió gris...entonces...los cuerpos de ambos castaños desaparecieron del parque en una gigantesca esfera obscura con un aura morada dejando en el parque destrozado solo el fallecido cuerpo de reynare...

Fin del capítulo 1.


	3. Capitulo 2: Los Desaparecidos en Kuoh

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas.

*suspiro, explosiones ect*

Capitulo 2: Los Desaparecidos en Kuoh y La Profecia.

10 días pasaron desde los sucesos que tuvieron lugar en el parque de la ciudad de kuoh, claro estaba, que lo sucedido en aquel lugar paso desapercibido para los ojos humanos, más no fue así para las dos demonios que estaban a cargo de la protección de la ciudad, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, ambas estudiantes de la preparatoria del mismo nombre que su ciudad...

Preparatoria Kuoh, Salón del Club de Ocultismo.

Sentada en su escritorio, con los ojos cerrados y un rostro sereno se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo como la sangre, con unos ojos verde-azulados mientras tomaba te de una hermosa taza de porcelana con detalles dorados, esa hermosa mujer era conocida como Rias Gremory, una de las dos demonios a cargo de la ciudad, como también la hermana del actual Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory y por supuesto, Heredera del trono de su clan, el rostro de la hermosa joven estaba sereno sin emoción que no fuera el relajo, más no era así dentro de ella pues habían muchas cosas que inquietaban a Rias en esos momentos...

Rias: "Esto me da mala espina"-pensó la pelirroja mientras dejaba su tasa en un platito en su escritorio y miraba fijamente los dos expedientes de las dos personas que veía frente a ella-Issei Hyodou...y Aria Hyodou...tendrán algo que ver con esa mujer?-pregunto en voz alta la pelirroja mientras miraba las dos fotitos en las portadas de los expedientes, no era para menos, ambos castaños habían desaparecido hace poco sin dejar rastro y lo más extraño era que habían desaparecido luego de que Sona y su sequito encontraran a esa ángel caído en el parque de kuoh-

FlashBack:

Hace unos días, Rias Gremory y su sequito junto a Sona Sitri y sus respectivos siervos fueron guiadas por una extraña energía a el parque central de la ciudad, donde para bien oh para mal, ambos grupos se encontraron con una escena nada bonita y muy preocupante:

El suelo del parque estaba hecho pedazos y tenía varios cráteres de distintos tamaños y profundidades, indicando que una batalla había ocurrido allí, también había rastros de sangre en la pileta, lo suficientemente ancha para saber que en esta había sido colocado un cuerpo, y para rematar la escena: el cadáver de una mujer de cabello negro con ojos violetas, vestida de las mujeres que gustan del bodage con dos alas de cuervo negras como la noche en el suelo pertenecientes a ella y con un trozo de su cerebro saliéndole por la cuenca derecha de donde claro, había sido retirado su ojos...sip, una asquerosa eh inmunda escena que casi hace que algunos de los miembros de los sequitos gremory y sitri vomitaran sus almuerzos.

Rias: Akeno...tu...que opinas?-pregunto la pelirroja a su mano derecha, la pelinegra al ser una sádica profesional con todo el peso de la palabra era experta en temas asquerosos como estos, así que de vez en cuando podía proporcionar alguna que otra información sobre que cosa había causado tal atrocidad-

Akeno:...Ara ara-dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía dulcemente y tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Reynare y miraba atenta el rostro de horror de esta-si me permite darle mi más sincera opinión buchou...-entonces el rostro de akeno tomo una expresión serie mientras la pelinegra cambiaba su comprensible y común tono de voz a uno más pesado y serio como el rostro de ella en esos momentos-sea lo que sea, oh quien sea el que haya hecho esto a esta ángel caída...puedo asegurarle que oh era un monstruo...oh estaba muy, muy, muy enojado con ella...y por el rostro que tiene y el estado en el que se encuentran sus alas, diría que lo que la haya atacado era conocido de ella y...que le arrancaron las alas antes de morir...

Sona: interesante deducción, Himejima-san-dio su más sincera opinión la pelinegra líder del sequito sitri como del consejo estudiantil de la academia a la que todos asistían mientras veía el charco de sangre que estaba en la orilla de la pileta-pero lo que me gustaría saber, es cuantos había aquí...pues por la cantidad de sangre que hay aquí en la orilla de esta pileta, estaría más que segura que el dueño de esta sangre no pudo moverse por lo cual, el que haya luchado y le halla echo esto a esa ángel caída debió haber sido alguien más-dijo de forma seria la pelinegra sitri mientras que con una mano en su mentón miraba el escenario en el que se encontraban en aquel momento-

Rias: sea lo que sea, oh quien sea que haya estado involucrado en lo que sucedió aquí...-dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba todo el escenario frente a ellos-desapareció, y es muy probable que sea un enemigo...oh un desertor de alguna facción...debemos estar atentos todos no sabemos que intenciones puede tener-dijo rias autoritaria a lo que todos los de su grupo asentían-

Fin FlashBack

Luego de tener ese pequeño recuerdo, Rias gremory miro atentamente las fotos de las dos carpetitas que estaban en su escritorio, en una se veía a un joven castaño con ojos color miel sonriente con lo que parecía ser un comic en mano, y en la otra a una castaña de ojos color miel idéntica al joven anterior, solo que ella tenía un juego de Ps3 en su mano...

Ambos identificados como los Gemelos, Hyodou Issei y Hyodou Aria, desaparecidos hace 10 días cuando El Grupo del Club de Ocultismo y El consejo estudiantil de la escuela encontraron el cadáver de la ángel caída que posteriormente había sido identificada como Reynare...sin duda era algo muy sospechoso y extraño...

Rias:...Akeno-llamo la pelirroja a su mano derecha, la pelinegra miro a su líder-busca toda la información que puedas sobre Hyodou Issei y Hyodou Aria, cualquier cosa, salón, comportamiento, costumbres, conocidos lo que sea-dijo la gremory mientras ponía una cara seria-tengo un muy, muy, muy mal presentimiento Akeno...

Akeno: hai buchou-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa para después salir del club, seria difícil pero encontraría más sobre esos jóvenes, ella también tenía un muy mal presentimiento y además, Himejima sabía que cuando su líder tenía un presentimiento cualquiera casi nunca se equivocaba-

como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de estarse preocupando por la ciudad de kuoh, Rias también tenia sus propias preocupaciones, sobre todo por que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara con su terrible y horrible compromiso, después de todo ella jamás se atrevería a casarse con aquel bastardo maldito que lo único que quería de ella eran sus títulos y riquezas, de verdad Rias no tenia ni idea en que pensaban sus padres al tener que obligarla a casarse con "el"...

Rias: *suspiro* solo espero que las cosas no vallan a peor...me pregunto...que nos depara el futuro a nosotros, las tres facciones bíblicas?-pregunto la mujer mientras miraba a la luna, observando como esta brillaba en todo su esplendor-

oh, triste pobre y desdichada Rias Gremory, no tenia ni idea de el horrible destino que les esperaba a todos por igual, sin saber que las decisiones que fueron tomadas por Reynare y sus superiores, los condenarían a todos sin poder distinguir entre el bien y el mal...y nadie podría detener a sus verdugos...oh...quizás si había una oportunidad por muy pequeña que fuese?...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar desconocido...

en un mundo obscuro...negro como la noche, en donde nunca llega y jamás llegaría la luz del sol, dos cuerpos reposaban tranquilamente, uno era un joven castaño, y la otra era una de su misma edad idéntica a el...

estos eran los hermanos Hyodou...pero...algo había cambiado en ellos...

Issei:...por que...por que...POR QUE?!-grito con furia el castaño, en sus brazos descansaba su gemela inconsciente, su cabello cubria sus ojos mientras lagrimas caían de estos, cayendo sobre las mejillas de Aria-por que este mundo es tan cruel...por que...por que...POR QUE?!-gritaba desesperado el joven mientras abrazaba a aria, rogándole a alguien por que esta despertara-

Aria:...onii...chan...-susurro débilmente la mujer mientras miraba a su hermano, este dio gracias a lo que sea que le había traído a su hermana a sus brazos una vez más-...este...mundo...es...muy...cruel...-dijo la castaña mientras miraba a su gemelo y le tocaba la mejilla derecha-

Issei:...tienes razón...-en ese momento Issei la soltó al ver que ella estaba poniéndose de pie-este mundo es solo de los seres humanos...

Aria: nosotros somos los únicos que debemos existir...

Issei: el que otra raza que no seamos nosotros exista es un cáncer...un error...una aberración que amenaza con toda nuestra extinción...

Aria: un martirio...un pecado...algo prohibido...

tras cada frase, de los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes comenzaba a emanar un aura negra como la noche y en los brazos de ambos apareció un guantelete rojo con detalles dorados, con una gema verde lo cual los sorprendió sin excepción y más cuando les hablo

[Valla...en toda mi existencia es la primera vez que mi conciencia es dividida en dos partes y que tengo dos portadores al mismo tiempo]-salió una voz en conjunto de los guanteletes rojos de ambos castaños-

Issei/Aria: Nanni?...quién...quién eres tu monstruo?!-dijeron espantados los dos castaños mientras miraban a los guanteletes en el brazo del otro-

[déjenme presentarme...mi nombre es Ddraig...soy el dragón emperador rojo, Sekiryuutei...y ustedes dos, son mis portadores, Hyodou Issei, Hyodou Aria...valla...estoy sorprendido...es la primera vez que en toda mi existencia tengo a dos portadores al mismo tiempo...y que ambos...estén corrompidos hasta la medula con la obscuridad de la perdición]-dijo el ahora conocido como Ddraig-

Issei: Ddraig...compañeros?...dragón?...entonces...eso que nos ataco...era real?...-dijo el castaño impactado-

[en efecto, una ángel caído, para ser más exactos, todos los seres sobre naturales del mundo son reales pequeños, desde brujas hasta vampiros, desde momias hasta dioses nórdicos...desde dragones, hasta ángeles y demonios y ángeles caídos también]

Aria: entonces...los seres humanos no somos los únicos?...

[no, ni ahora ni nunca lo fueron, esto que ven en los brazos contrarios del otro es la sacred Gear conocida como Boosted Gear, las sacred gears son artefactos dados a los humanos por dios antes de morir para que pudieran protegerse de los peligros de la humanidad]

Issei/Aria: dios esta muerto?-dijeron sin mucha sorpresa ni emoción-

[en la última gran guerra entre las tres facciones de la biblia, muchos demonios, caídos y ángeles perecieron así como dios y los Maous originales...pero eso no es lo importante...ahora que somos compañeros los tres juntos...que harán?...aibou-chan?, aibou?]-pregunto el dragón gales interesado en lo que harían sus siguientes portadores-

varios minutos pasaron para que el dragon obtuviera su respuesta, minutos en los que ambos gemelos se mantuvieron en silencio y meditando sobre todo lo que habían pasado hasta ahora, desde su nacimiento hasta este punto...y ambos llegaron a una sola conclusión...

Issei/Aria: mientras existan esos monstruos, razas que no pertenezcan a la tierra...los seres humanos, no...todo el universo estará en peligro de extinción...es por eso que...Ddraig...nosotros como los gemelos Hyodou hemos decidido extinguir a las facciones bíblicas para que ningún otro ser humano tenga que morir...como lo hicimos nosotros...

Luego de esa repuesta el dragón gales se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado de algún portador suyo, oh de Albion que tuviera el deseo de destruir a las facciones bíblicas...pero el nada podía hacer, después de todo el solo era poder para ellos...oh al menos eso era lo que el creía...

[yo...entiendo, compañeros, respeto su decisión y prometo estar a su lado por siempre hasta el día de sus muertes, juntos cumpliremos con su deseo y le brindaremos a la humanidad la paz que tanto necesita]-dijo el dragón celestial mientras sonreía para sus adentros, quizás ellos estuvieran hablando de matar a gente inocente como culpables, a buenos y malos por igual, pero aun así sus intenciones eran nobles y el lo sabia como ningún otro-

Aria: te lo agradecemos, Ddraig...

Issei/Aria: juntos...juntos...MUCHO PODER EN LAS PALMAS DE NUESTRAS MANOS!-en ese momento los hermanos Hyodou juntaron sus boosted gears mientras aura negra como la noche era liberada de los cuerpos de ambos, y al entrar en contacto con las boosted gears estas se tiñieron de negro como la noche y la gema verde se volvió gris-NADA NOS DETENDRA...NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

y con ese último grito, el aura negra cubrió todo el lugar sumiéndolo en una obscuridad peor que en la que se encontraba antes, lo único de luz que se pudo ver fue como una gigantesca ave de color morado aparecía en aquel lugar, emitiendo un gran grito...

[entonces...es verdad lo que Uroboros Dragón dijo hace muchos milenios atrás]-dijo para si mismo el dragón de fuego, inaudible para los oídos de los gemelos castaños-[la profecía del fin de el mundo de lo sobre natural perteneciente a la biblia será cumplida...aquellos que poseerían el ojo maldito...capaz de destruir todo a su paso...el ojo de la devastación...el ojo del fin...el Final Abomination]-dijo la entidad celestial mientras fuego era concentrado en su palma y este se volvía un circulo morado obscuro, y en el centro un ave volando de color morado-

Fin del capitulo 2.


	4. Capitulo 3: No Hay DatosEstamos juntos

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 3: No Hay Datos/Estamos juntos.

Rías cada vez estaba más nerviosa, la razón? el simple hecho de dos cosas: número 1: aun no habían encontrado rastro ni nada de información de Hyodou Aria y Hyodou Issei, sin mencionar que aun no descubrían que era lo que había pasado en el parque de la ciudad con esa ángel caído, por lo cual el saber que por primera vez no había información de unas dos personas, y había algo suelto por allí haciendo Lucifer sabe que cosa, era preocupante...y la número 2 y por supuesto, la más importante: aun no encontraba a alguien que la ayudara a derrotar a su molesto prometido, Riser Phenex, lo cual la preocupaba millones de veces más que lo anterior.

Rías: maldición...debo encontrar a alguien pronto...si no...solo deberé utilizar a Gasper...aunque me duela...-dijo la pelirroja con una mirada dolida, de verdad no quería usar a gasper, ella le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio a su único alfil-pero...pero no se que más hacer...*suspiro*

Germory se comenzó a masajear las sienes, mientras apoyaba sus codos en el escritorio y su cabeza en sus manos, pensativa, no sabía que hacer...que solución? cual cual cual?! era lo que se repetía de forma interna una y otra y otra vez.

*toc toc toc*

llamaron a la puerta...quien era a estas horas?...fue el fugaz pensamiento que atravesó por la mente de la heredera de carmesíes cabellos, no esperaba a nadie a estas horas de la tarde, pero en su situación actual no le caía mal algo de compañía.

Rías: Pase!-dijo fuertemente la joven para luego las dos grandes puertas de madera de caoba que daban la entrada al salón del club de ocultismo eran abiertas, revelando a tres personas, un rubio de aspecto pasivo, una pequeña jovencita de cabello plateado con broche de gato, y una pelinegra con un listón anaranjado en su cabello haciéndolo una coleta-oh! Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, ya es hora de nuestra reunión?-pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja, al ver a su caballero, torre y por supuesto su reina en frente de ella, no les había visto desde lo ocurrido con la ángel caído de negros cabellos hace unos días, puesto que habían habido muchas demandas luego de ello por lo que solo pasaban de casualidad para dar el reporte de su invocador y el pago correspondiente, pero fuera de eso los integrantes del club de ocultismo no se habían visto mucho.

Akeno: así es, Rías-dijo sonriente como siempre de forma elegante la pelinegra mientras ella, el rubio y la jovencita de cabello plateado caminaban hasta los sillones de el cuarto y se sentaban-hemos venido para discutir sobre los acontecimientos que han sucedido estos últimos días que como eh de advertir y probablemente acertar, nos mantienen preocupados a todos no?-dijo de forma seria la mujer de negra melena.

La niña peli plateada asintió y luego también lo hiso su compañero rubio.

Pero quienes eran estas personas? pues una presentación resumida seria esta: La peli plateada pequeña era Koneko Toujo, estudiante de primer año de la academia Kuoh, alias la "Mascota" de esta misma y torre de Rías Gremory, también conocida como la onee-sama del colegio. El Rubio era nada más y nada menos que Kiba Yuuto, caballero de Rías Gremory, estudiante de segundo año y considerado por el 99.9% de la población femenina de la academia, el "príncipe de kuoh" y por obvias razones, la envidia de los hombres y el deseo de todas las mujeres desde primero hasta tercer año, claro, con excepciones que como ah de esperarse, estas mujeres no eran tan superficiales como el resto de la población femenina del lugar, la pelinegra era nada más y nada menos que Akeno Himejima, la vice-presidenta del club de ocultismo, estudiante de tercer año y por supuesto, la segunda onee-sama de kuoh, también la reina de Rías Gremory y al igual que esta, el deseo de todos los hombres de la academia y la admiración de todas las mujeres de esta misma.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y miro seriamente a sus siervos, estos también postraron su mirada en su ama, gremory suspiro cansada y derrotada, levanto las carpetas de Hyodou Issei y Hyodou Aria y luego, sacando un controlcito pequeño del cajón de su escritorio en un proyector que estaba enganchado al techo del salón, aparecieron los expedientes de ambos alumnos desaparecidos de kuoh.

Rías: bien, recapitulemos, hace días encontramos el cuerpo de una ángel caído en el parque de kuoh, no hemos podido identificarla ya que no poseemos información sobre las filas de grigory, más sin embargo igual hubiera sido inútil debido a que tenía el rostro desfigurado-dijo la pelirroja mientras presionaba un botón del control y en la pantalla de veía el cuerpo destrozado de una ángel caído de negros cabellos, la misma reynare-luego dos estudiantes identificados como Issei Hyodou y Aria Hyodou desaparecen justo el día en que esta mujer fue asesinada-dijo la pelirroja con un rostro serio mientras apretaba otro botón esta vez con las fotos de los dos castaños juntos en la entrada de la academia sonrientes, ambos tenían unos comics en sus manos-y luego, cuando intentamos obtener información de ambos esto fue lo que nuestra amiga y colaboradora del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri no entrego-entonces rías apretó un botón y en el proyector se vio dos hojas que contenían la siguiente información:

Hoja derecha:

Nombre: Issei Hyodou.

Raza: Humano

Color de ojos: ámbar.

Color de cabello: Castaño.

Edad: 16 años.

Curso: Estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria kuoh, ingresado este año cuando la escuela se volvió mixta.

Pasatiempos: desconocido, se cree que al igual que a su hermana le aficionan los comics, superhéroes, videojuegos entre otros temas similares.

Familiares: Hanako Hyodou: Madre(Fallecida). Aori Hyodou: Padre(Fallecido). Aria Hyodou: Hermana gemela(viva)

Residencia: 1698 de la calle hiroshima.

Notas de Sona Sitri: este joven al igual que su hermana emanan un aura extraña, fuerte y embriagante, no sabría con exactitud que es lo que el y su gemela esconden, pero estoy segura que es una sacred gear, no hay duda alguna ni tampoco hay otra explicación, solo falta saber cual es esta, lo más extraño es que su hermana posee la misma aura, lo cual me lleva a pensar que en efecto, ambos de algún modo loco eh irreal comparten sacred gear, aunque no me llego a explicar como algo de ese tipo es posible, más sin embargo como antes mencione, no hay otra explicación.

Sacred gear en posesión: Desconocido, mantener vigilado desde lejos.

Potencial amenaza: desconocido, no se sabe con exactitud su poder ni que habilidades tenga, parece tener un leve conocimiento en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y tiene una resistencia física bastante duradera, mucho más que la de sus compañeros.

Destaca en: clases de ingles eh historia, amplio conocimiento sobre la era medieval y la era moderna estadounidense de los siglos 17, 18 y 19, también tiene un gran conocimiento en ingeniería.

Calificaciones: Medias.

Peores Materias: Matemáticas y Lenguaje, su escritura según muchos profesores es mediocre, legible si como cualquier otra, pero tiene grandes faltas en los kanjis.

Clase Favorita: educación deportiva, es muy felicitado por el profesor y de vez en cuando es puesto de ejemplo para sus compañeros.

Hoja Izquierda:

Nombre: Aria Hyodou.

Raza: Humana

Color de ojos: ámbar.

Color de cabello: Castaña.

Edad: 16 años.

Curso: Estudiante de segundo año de la preparatoria kuoh, ingresada este año junto a su gemelo cuando la escuela se volvió mixta.

Pasatiempos: desconocido, se cree que al igual que a su hermano le aficionan los comics, superhéroes, videojuegos entre otros temas similares.

Familiares: Hanako Hyodou: Madre(Fallecida). Aori Hyodou: Padre(Fallecido). Issei Hyodou: Hermano gemelo(vivo)

Residencia: 1698 de la calle hiroshima.

Sacred gear en posesión: Desconocido, mantener vigilada desde lejos.

Potencial amenaza: desconocida, no se sabe con exactitud su poder ni que habilidades tenga, parece tener un leve conocimiento sobre Manejo con la espada y el tema de los Samuráis.

Destaca en: Clases de Matemáticas y Física, amplio conocimiento sobre la geografía.

Calificaciones: Altas.

Peores Materias: deporte.

Clases Favoritas: Biología y ciencias no ah tenido faltas en ninguna de estas, además es bastante impresionante según sus profesores el conocimiento de formulas que ella posee, pues ninguna que ella utilice se les hace familiar oh siquiera que sea posible, más sin embargo siempre se sale con la suya creando químicos impresionantes lo cual le ah valido un apodo en la escuela, este es la "Química Manipuladora".

Todos terminaron de leer las hojas de los estudiantes a los cuales estaban investigando, preguntándose que era lo raro en ello? después de todo estaba toda la información que necesitaban oh no?.

Rías: sé lo que están pensando, que debería estar toda la información que necesitamos pero...no es así...generalmente la escuela sobre todo la nuestra que está vigilada por nosotros, tiene un pequeño registro de la vida cotidiana de los estudiantes y un poco de su pasado pero...en lo que intentamos investigar sobre el pasado oh las actividades civiles que Issei y Aria tienen fuera de la escuela no encontramos nada-dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba seriamente a su servidumbre.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que Rías acababa de soltar, y no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora y en efecto, era cierto lo que decía...pero...que significaba esto?...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Un portal de color anaranjado con el centro morado se abrió en medio del bosque de la ciudad, de este emergieron dos figuras muy muy lastimadas, la primera un joven de cabello castaño y la segunda una mujer de larga melena del color idéntico al del joven, se trataban de Issei y Aria.

*paf paf*

Fueron los sonidos de los cuerpos de ambos cayendo al suelo, sus ropas estaban muy sucias y maltrechas y las de Aria aun tenían las marcas donde Reynare la había perforado con las lanzas de Luz anteriormente.

Issei: onee-chan...te...encuen...tras...bien?-pregunto el castaño bastante cansado mientras jadeaba, miro hacia la derecha para encontrar a su castaña gemela con el guantelete del Boosted Gear activado, estaba inconsciente-creo que no...-sonrió tontamente el chico mientras con algo de esfuerzo se ponía de pie, luego acerco su brazo donde estaba su boosted gear a su cabeza y miro la gema verde-nee, Ddraig, ¿por que no nos dijiste que hacer una cosa esa como se llame gastaría tanta energía?-pregunto issei un poco molesto mientras miraba desaprobatoriamente la gema en su brazo-

[No es mi culpa, aibou, tu y Ai-chan son bastante débiles en lo que a reservas mágicas se refiere, creo que usar por primera vez algo tan potente y difícil como lo es una brecha dimensional para ustedes unos principiantes, consumió todas sus reservas, y por lo que puedo ver, también consumió algo de su energía vital lastimándote en una medida muy baja a ti y a tu gemela, pero veo que por eso esta desmayada]-dijo a través de la gema el dragón imperial carmesí-[bueno, no creo que sea tiempo de hablar sobre estas cosas, Aibou, lleva a Ai-chan y a ti a su hogar, deben descansar]

Issei: te tomo la palabra, compañero-dijo el de ojos amielados mientras su boosted gear era disipado en destellos negros, luego poso sus ojos en su gemela que estaba dormida y la cargo-mi nee-chan...-susurro Issei mientras acercaba su rostro al de Aria y juntaba sus frentes, estaba muy tibia y emanaba un calor muy confortante-hoy dormiremos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños y tenia pesadillas...-dijo con una mirada dulce y una sonrisa tierna el joven Hyodou, mientras a su cabeza llegaban los recuerdos de su infancia, él y Aria durmiendo en la misma cama, ella con un pijama rosado con gatitos y estrellas y el con uno azul con cohetes y planetas.

El Sekiryuutei masculino cargo a su contraparte femenina y se fue oculto gracias a la noche hacia su hogar sin ser detectado, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta...

Issei: vale, llegue...-entonces el castaño comenzó a buscar con su mano libre en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave de la casa...-are?...no está en mi bolsillo derecho?...bueno...quizás en el izquierdo...-nuevamente metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y sorpresa sorpresa! no estaba-vale...en el bolsillo trasero?!-dijo con un tono de voz desesperado, por el hecho de que de verdad necesitaba entrar en la casa, no tenia deseos de dormir afuera y menos en el estado débil en el que se encontraban él y Aria-no está?!-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos el estudiante de segundo año, metió en un intento desesperado en su bolsillo trasero izquierdo con la esperanza de encontrar la bendita llave allí...y no...-maldición no! ahora que voy a hacer?!-pregunto desesperado el chico...entonces bajo su mirada a la corta falda de su hermana y sintió como se le detenía el corazón-y...si...?

Con el rostro teñido de color carmesí brillante como el de su sacred gear, acerco su mano izquierda a la cadera de su durmiente gemela...Issei trago en seco...no tenía idea donde meter la mano...nunca jamás había acercado su mano a una falda...y sabiendo que era su nee-chan...la que tenía un cuerpo tan...un trasero tan...tan...TAN!

*PAF*

Issei se dio una bofetada por estar pensando esas cosas sobre aria...si bien era cierto que la amaba con toda su alma y el incesto oh la opinión de la sociedad le valieran madres, muy dentro de su corazón no tenía el valor para tomar el frágil cuerpo de su gemela...pero aun así tragando en seco una vez más cerró los ojos y su corazón se detuvo mientras su mano era guiada a la falda de la castaña adolecente...pero...no la metió donde debía...el Sekiryuutei sintió en la piel de su mano que estaba tocando algo muy suave...algo blandito...y bastante caliente...con los ojos cerrados sin saber que carajos estaba tocando de su gemela, aventuro su mano suplicando por que esta fuera la "falda"...entonces sintió la curvatura de lo que sea que estuviese tocando...y...en un último intento rogando por que no fuese lo que el creía...apretó delicada y lentamente...

Aria: mmmmm...mmmmm...ahhhh...-la chica aun dormida se sonrojo y se movió entre el brazo y el pecho de Issei, a lo cual este sintió como todo su mundo se rompía cual crista...-Onii-chan...travieso...si querías...chupar los pechos de nee-chan...debiste habérmelo pedido...yo...con gusto te daría de mi...-dijo entre sueños la castaña mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y un hilillo de saliva caía por su mentón.

El estudiante de kuoh sintió como su columna vertebral era víctima de un poderoso choque eléctrico al escuchar algo tan pervertido salir de la boca de su hermana...era oficial...abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que su mano todo este tiempo se había encontrado en el trasero de aria...Issei se sintió como la peor basura del universo completo...sin querer se había aprovechado de su hermana...no había sido intencional pero lo había hecho...decidió dejarlo pasar y esta vez avergonzado y con los ojos abiertos saco su mano de la ropa interior de la castaña y luego esta vez inicio una búsqueda en la falda azulada de la joven, buscando algun bolsillo hasta que por fin, encontró las llaves de la casa...

Issei: por fin!-sintió como Aria fruncía el seño y se movía en su cuerpo-digo...por fin-ahora con un tono de voz mucho más bajo y discreto, Hyodou metio la llave en el picaporte y abrió la puerta, ingreso a su hogar y la cerro, luego dejo la llave en la mesa del comedor y subió las escaleras con aria entre sus brazos.

El castaño abrió la puerta de su habitación que compartía con Aria, deposito a la castaña en su cama y se puso de pie observándola...sin saber qué hacer...

Issei: *suspiro* creo que no hay de otra...*glup*...veré desnuda a nee-chan...

el joven fue a buscar una pinza y se la puso en la nariz para evitar el sangrado, luego se desvistio y haciendo a un lado todos sus pensamientos y su moral desvistió también a su gemela...que claro, para issei fue bastante tortuoso y en más de una ocasión pensó en detenerse pero...necesitaba esto...

el estudiante contemplo el cuerpo de modelo que tenía su gemela...unos pechos bastante...grandes...unas caderas hermosas...unas piernas delgadas y largas...ysexys...unos rosados y tentadores labios rosados a los cuales sería un pecado de los más grandes el mancharlos con maquillaje...y una blanca y tersa piel...

El Sekiryuutei tuvo que traer una cubeta para echar toda la sangre que no había podido ser contenida con la pinza que se había puesto en su nariz, luego, cargando el desnudo cuerpo de aria se metió con ella en el baño y la deposito en la tina.

Issei: Onee-chan...espero que puedas perdonarme...-dijo con pesar el joven mientras se deprimía-no pude protegerte...y ahora me atreví a desnudarte dormida lo que digas lo que digas es profanarte...pero...si estuvieras en mi lugar también pensarías lo mismo que yo...Necesitamos un baño...

y con ese único pensamiento Issei abrió la llave de agua fría y luego la caliente, cuando el agua de la bañera estuvo a temperatura tibia se metió con la chica acompañándola, y busco entre los utensilios de aseo y comenzó a tallar el jabón por el cuerpo hermoso y escultural de su bella semejante...

[Te diviertes tocando el cuerpo de tu hermana, Aibou?]-soltó con un tono gracioso y bromista Ddraig al ver como issei usaba la esponja para tallar los grandes senos de la chica de castaños cabellos que seguía dormida, y no estaba fingiendo, de verdad Aria estaba muy cansada por lo que por ello no había despertado ni con el agua en su piel.

Issei: c-c-cállate Ddraig!-dijo sonrojado el joven mientras hacía todo su esfuerzo por no hacer algo de lo que después se lamentaría con el delicioso y apetitoso cuerpo de su futura compañera de batallas-no es que no lo disfrute...y no es que no quiera algún día...entregarme a nee-chan...es solo...que quiero hacerlo cuando este despierta...y...cuando sea un momento muy especial...-dijo con un rostro feliz y calmado el joven mientras se imaginaba la cita perfecta con su hermana.

[jajajaja! Issei saliste todo un ridículo poeta!, veo que al parecer serás mi primer portador quien tendrá una única pretendiente, y también probablemente el primero en estar con, valga la redundancia una Sekiryuutei, y quizás no seas el ultimo]-dijo sonriente el dragón gales al ver la fantasía cursi que estaba siendo proyectada en la mente de issei.

Issei: ¿el primero en tener una única pretendiente?-pregunto extrañado el castaño, quien aprovecho su concentración en su conversación con Ddraig para tallar las partes privadas de aria para que así no tuviera que preocuparse tanto por ello después-a que te refieres?-dijo con una cara de extrañeza y curiosidad mientras movía la mano que contenía la esponja.

[me refiero que al ser un Dragon, estas destinado a tener incontables parejas, más sin embargo...al parecer tu caso es "especial"...debido a que al parecer, del cuerpo de tu hermana, más específicamente de donde estas tocando]-Issei se sintió morir, para solo apresurar el tallado en la zona innombrable de su gemela-[y también de donde emanan los olores y esencias tanto tuyos como los de ella, ocurre algo que si bien eh oído hablar de ello y sé lo que hace, es la primera vez que veo que uno de mis portadores es víctima de ello]-dijo con un tono de voz deductivo el dragón carmesí de ojos esmeralda.

Issei: a que te refieres?-pregunto el chico mientras retiraba la esponja de la entre pierna de Aria para luego salirse de la tina y colocarse detrás de ella, para ahora comenzar a tallarle la espalda, el cuello, las orejas y el trasero...no en ese orden necesariamente...

[en términos que puedas entender, la esencia de un Dragón es lo que atrae múltiples parejas, y la esencia de las dragonas que atrae ese dragón, tienen un efecto secundario, el cual es que aparentemente mientras más fuerte sea la esencia del dragón macho, mayor apetito sexual tendrá y por ende, mayores parejas atraerá, pero, se da el caso en donde la esencia tanto del dragón, como de la dragona son muy muy fuertes estando literalmente igualadas, cuando como ya estas deduciendo, la esencia del dragón macho, es la más fuerte y la de la gran mayoría de las hembras es la más débil, eso es lo que hace que un dragón tenga múltiples parejas, busca una esencia femenina que iguale a la suya, cuando ambas estén equilibradas la búsqueda de parejas del dragón habrá terminado y tendrá las suficientes que necesita para subsistir y para, bueno, saciar su hambre jajajajaja]-dijo el dragón riéndose-

Issei: ya...y que tiene que ver eso con Nee-chan y conmigo?-dijo sin entender Issei alegre de por fin haber terminado de enjabonar el cuerpo de su gemela, luego la tomo con su brazo derecho y la acostó en este y con el izquierdo comenzó a pasar la regadera con el agua tibia por todo el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que el jabón cayera por el drenaje-aun no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

[dios, aibou es enserio? okey, te lo diré en términos que puedas entender...la esencia tuya, es muy muy fuerte y poderosa, por ende tendrías muchas parejas...y digo "tendrías" porque aparentemente, tu gemela, a la cual estas desesperado por violar de seguro, tiene una esencia dragontina igual de fuerte y poderosa que la tuya, por ende, tu temporada de búsqueda de parejas termino antes de empezar...porque la pareja que te acompañara durante toda la vida, es la que estas bañando ahora mismo]-dijo asertivamente el dragón gales.

Issei estaba estupefacto...el...y...su...nee-chan?...juntos...para...siempre?!...era...ERA COMO UN SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD!

El joven contuvo sus emociones y gritos de alegría, miro hacia abajo y poso su vista en el tranquilo rostro de aria...estaba con un rostro propio de un ángel respirando tranquila y pacíficamente, a lo cual issei sonrió y lloro, feliz de tener a tan hermosa mujer por el resto de su vida, tomo los labios de la castaña mientras le acariciaba la frente y luego prosiguió con el baño...

2 horas más tarde...

Issei salía del baño desnudo igual que aria, solo que esta vez, cargaba en sus hombros dos toallas, una azul índigo y otra negro, abrió la puerta del cuarto y deposito a aria en su cama, luego se seco y se coloco un pijama de color rojo con detalles azules y blancos y procedió a secar ahora a su gemela...entonces sin poder detenerse...se dio cuenta que ahora solo faltaban tres partes del cuerpo de su querida gemela por secar...sus pechos...su trasero...y su entrepierna...

Issei:...*glup*...Ddraig...¿podre tocar esas zonas y controlarme?-dijo el castaño mientras sin poder evitarlo posaba sus ojos en la entrepierna de aria-

[bueno, eres un dragón nato, tu hermana es una dragona nata, tu eres su macho, y ella es tu hembra por toda la eternidad...y los dragones tenemos un instinto muy posesivo, lujurioso y muy muy MUY sobre protector con nuestras hembras y nuestras crías...así que...teniendo en cuenta todos esos factores...te recomiendo que lo hagas rápido si no quieres terminar tomando su cuerpo sin querer queriendo]-dijo en un tono como si nada el dragón a lo que issei se sintió estúpido...¿cómo era que lo decía como si nada?...ESTABAN HABLANDO DE ARIA DOS MIO!...bueno...un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre tiene que hacer-

y con un esfuerzo monumental! Issei seco con las manos temblorosas y deseosas de tocar de verdad, las partes finales de aria dejándola totalmente seca, luego sin mucho problema y para sus adentros, con mucha mucha pena y tristeza, vistió a aria con su top gris y su short de pijama blanco, luego cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos el castaño deposito a su gemela en su cama(Nota de Miguel: la deposito en la cama donde duerme él, la de Issei, en su habitación Issei duerme en la cama derecha y aria en la izquierda) y se acostó a su lado derecho, luego la rodeo con sus brazos y deposito la cabeza de ella en su pecho cerca de su corazón para que el sonido de este la arrullase...

Issei: buenas noches...Nee-chan...gracias por estar siempre junto a mí...-y con una mirada dulce y llena de amor, Issei beso la cabeza de aria y se durmió junto a ella, sin darse cuenta de que en sueños, sus palabras llegaron a el subconsciente y al corazón de su gemela haciendo que esta sonriese.

Ddraig quien miraba todo a través de las gemas de la boosted gear en los brazos de ambos no pudo evitar sonreír, quizás sus portadores actuales tuvieran planes de escala apocalípticos, pero en el fondo eran buenas personas, que iban a hacer lo que iban a hacer con tal de que ellos ni nadie más sufriese...

[bueno...tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo...Hyodou Issei...Hyodou Aria...sus existencias son más que interesantes...]-y con esas palabras el dragón se unió a sus portadores en el sueño...

Fin.

Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, la verdad era porque me sentía deprimido al ver que esta historia es tan dejada de lado, pero bueno, al menos sé que es leída y con eso me conformo y principalmente porque me estaba quedando fuera de ideas, y para aquellos que ya estén pidiendo lemon, pues con todo respeto, chinguen a su madre y aguántense, las buenas cosas llegan a los que esperan, además que tal y como dice issei, quiero hacer de la primera ve de ambos algo muy muy especial, no tengo madera de escritor para citas románticas oh duraderas como pudieron notar en el capitulo uno, por lo cual, les pido que comprendan, en fin, el siguiente capitulo será de entrenamiento y tratara exclusivamente de Issei y Aria, donde ni rías ni compañía tendrán mayor intervención, y también para aclarar dudas, aquí Issei y Aria son los protagonistas principales, pero desde otro punto de vista serian entre comillas protagonistas antagónicos, además que con el pensamiento que tienen de eliminar a cualquier ángel, demonio oh ángel caído eso me deja en una situación bastante compleja sobre que sucederá con personajes especiales de la serie, como lo son Asia, Irina, Xenovia y también que sucederá con otras mitologías como lo son la Nórdica que tendrá que entrar necesariamente debido a Rossweisse, entre otras, por lo que necesitare tiempo para recalibrar mis ideas, y ahora que lo pienso quizás haga un especial de San Valentín para este fic, donde quizás haga la primera cita de Issei y Aria y quizas quizas QUIZAS incluya lemon...no lo se...denme tiempo...hasta pronto! y para aquellos que se lo pregunten, no, yo escribo mis fics en block de notas y corrijo las faltas ortográficas en Microsoft Word 2007, ahora sí, hasta pronto, cuídense, nos veremos en un tiempo más.


	5. Capitulo 4: Somos Héroes, no villanos

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 4: Somos Heroes, no villanos.

ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...AHHH!

eran los múltiples gimoteos que salían de la casa Hyodou, todos provenientes de una voz femenina, Issei ya le había informado de todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior a su gemela y estaba de más, decir que ella literalmente se lo trago...a besos...bueno, ahora estaban cumpliendo lo que Ddraig les mando, su entrenamiento, por que el había recalcado que en efecto, ellos tenían un control de magia y capacidades de lucha...del asco...

Aria: AHHHHH! ONII-CHAN NO SEAS TAN BURTO! ES MI PRIMERA VEZ!-gemía fuertemente la chica mientras el sudor bajaba por su cabeza y sus senos rebotaban-baka! se más gentil! AHHHH!

Issei: nee-chan! estas apretando mucho! ME ESTAS AHORCANDO!-grito el castaño sonrojado mientras también sudaba-

y no era para menos...Ambos habían, con mucha dificultad creado una dimensión especial, cortesía y aprendizaje de Ddraig, para su entrenamiento...pero...Aria estaba ahorcando a Issei por la llave que le estaba haciendo.

Issei: *AHCK AHCK*-eran los sonidos guturales de la garganta del chico mientras sentía como los brazos de Aria se enrollaban en su cuello, luego rápidamente la chica puso su pie en la espalda de Issei y lo lanzo lejos haciendo que cayese en el suelo-auch! ONEE-CHAN ESO NO ES JUSTO!-grito haciendo pucheros y con un sonrojo el castaño y se limpiaba el sudor-casi me matas!

Aria: tu eres el injusto onii-chan!-grito furiosa la chica mientras se ajustaba su polerita sin tirantes, que para su mala suerte era ajustadísima, sus senos rebotaron levemente por el movimiento de la prenda superior-me estabas torciendo las malditas piernas! baka baka baka! te dije que era mi primera vez luchando!-entonces con una cara de ira, la chica metió su mano en su shortsito negro de licra y saco una paletita de fresa, la abrió y se la metió en la boca-voy a ponerme seria onii-chan!

entonces, aun manteniendo su cara de furia contra su contraparte masculina, extendió su brazo izquierdo y este brillo en una luz carmesí.

[BOOSTED GEAR]

el grito del dragón carmesí habitando en los cuerpos de los gemelos sonó y hiso su aparición el guantelete carmesí en el brazo de la chica mientras una sonrisa arrogante se plasmaba en su rostro.

Aria: Prepárate! HYODOU ISSEI ONII-CHAN!-grito mientras la gema brillaba y el primer aumento era indicado.

El castaño sonrió al ver la determinación en los amielados orbes de su gemela amada, luego extendió su brazo derecho y el mismo brillo apareció al igual que la misma arma.

Issei: Tu también! HYODOU ARIA NEE-CHAN!-grito también con una mueca de arrogancia el joven-te gustaría cantar algo?!-pregunto el joven mientras corría en dirección a la chica y esta repetía el acto.

Aria: Seguro!-dijo animada la joven de castaña melena mientras su puño izquierdo chocaba contra el derecho de su hermano.

Entonces, ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron para luego comenzar a lanzarse golpes y patadas.

Issei/Aria: It's a beautiful day outside Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...On days like these, kids like us...Should be burning in hell!

Rápidamente aria lanzo una patada derecha al rostro de Issei, este con su boosted gear la bloqueo, el aumento fue efectuado y Issei lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro de su gemela, esta lo detuvo con la palma de su sacred gear, un tercer aumento fue efectuado y con una orden mental, ambos transfirieron su poder a sus músculos, haciendo que la potencia de los golpes de ambos fuese más potente y su musculatura se remarcase lentamente junto a unas cuantas venas.

Issei/Aria: Turn around Sis/Bro, it'd be a crime, If I had to go back on the promise that I made to you, so don't step over that line, Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time-se miraron mientras sonreían y rápidamente se dieron un cabezazo mutuo.

Luego del cabezazo cuando ambos se recompusieron, luego se lanzaron uno contra el otro de nueva cuenta, Aria junto sus puños haciendo un tipo de martillo, luego rápidamente sorprendió a issei golpeándolo de esta forma antes de que llegara hacia ella mandándole a volar hacia la derecha, la joven corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y llego antes que el cuerpo del joven, quedando en su espalda Aria que tenia los músculos de su cuerpo potenciados, le dio una poderosa patada a Issei en la columna, pero Issei no se quedo atrás, se recompuso y aumentando los músculos de sus manos, sorprendió a su gemela dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago y luego uno en su rostro mandándola hacia atrás, la chica de castaña melena se recompuso y se limpio la sangre que salió de su labio superior, sonrió y se puso de pie mirando a Issei.

Issei/Aria: But guys like us don't play by the rules, And guys/girls like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools, So let's go, let the room get chiller...-los rostros de ambos estaban sombríos, sus miradas estaban cubiertas por sus cabellos dándoles un tono aterrador, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, una escalofriante sonrisa propia de un psicópata de película de terror noventera estaba creciendo a paso lento pero seguro en los rostros de ambos-LETS GO SISTER/BROTHER MURDER!

[BOOST! DARK POWER UP! JUDGE FINAL MODE!]

Las boosted gear de ambos cambiaron rápidamente a ese modo obscuro luego de que de la gema saliera esa frase, el metal carmesí se volvió de un negro tan obscuro y potente como el lugar en el que estaban entrenando, y la gema se volvió gris, solo que sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, en el ojo derecho de Issei y el izquierdo de Aria abandonaron su color amielado, ahora estos se volvieron de un color morado obscuro y en el centro apareció una especie de ave en medio vuelo.

La adrenalina y el poder de los ataques se sentía por doquier, cada vez los golpes de uno contra el otro era más y más fuertes, mientras un pequeño sentimiento de satisfacción al estarse atacando aparecía en el corazón de los hermanos, ahora, sin tener idea de lo que estaban haciendo comenzaron a actuar por instinto, sin controlar del todo sus movimientos.

las manos donde los boosted gears obscuros se ubicaban se agitaron levemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, creando así dos espadas hechas de una energía verduzca que rápidamente fue corrompida por el modo obscuro de la boosted gear, haciendo que la energía verduzca se tornase morada mientras ambos comenzaban a chocar las espadas recién hechas, sin ser del todo consiente de los ataques y movimientos que estaban haciendo.

Issei/Aria: Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able, Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table I can tell you're getting really sick of trying, But I think you're just mad you failing!

*ZAP ZAP ZAP*

*ZAP ZAP ZAP*

*CLASH*

Eran los sonidos de las espadas energéticas siendo agitadas por el uno contra el otro y viceversa, también cuando chocaban enfrentándose y encarándose, más sin embargo aun tenían deseos de continuar su batalla con algo de música, además, que les estaba gustando mucho la verdad...y como estaban cantando en ingles, por más que intentaban conectar un golpe, todos eran fallidos, los cuerpos de ambos se movían a gran velocidad mientras eran brutalmente sobre exigidos debido a la energía de la boosted gear por el aumento de musculatura y velocidad, por lo que era otro peso extra para ambos y también les servía para aumentar su resistencia a utilizar ese poder.

*CLASH*

Nuevamente las espadas de energía chocaron mientras las manos de ambos ejercían mucha fuerza, las venas estaban remarcadas en la mano que no tenía el guantelete de ambos, ninguno cedía ni un milímetro ambos estaban muy igualados en lo que a fuerza se refiere por no decir que literalmente estaban en el mismo nivel, pero si, era cierto, estaban en el mismo nivel subiendo y aumentando sus habilidades como guerreros mientras sus corazones latían fuertemente de la emoción, rápidamente se impulsaron hacia atrás para hacer distancia mientras se corrían el cabello de sus ojos, se sorprendieron un poco al ver el ojo morado en el rostro del otro, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar y señalarse mutuamente con la mano que tenían desnuda al no estar cubierta por el guantelete negruzco.

Issei/Aria: You're not gonna win, we'll be here together, Fighting in this judgement hall forever! I know you just come back each time I beat ya', But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'!

Nuevamente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, mientras su espadas chocaban nuevamente, no como espadachines perfectos y entrenados de miles de años, pero si con una habilidad decente por parte de Issei, pero si una gran habilidad por parte de Aria, lo cual poco a poco a paso lento pero muy seguro, ganaba terreno en contra de Issei.

Issei/Aria: We know we're made of Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove, Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.

Patada derecha al rostro de la castaña más sin embargo solo requirió utilizar su mano derecha para bloquearla, más no conto no que su gemelo hiciera una voltereta aun con su pie atrapado por ella, la chica aflojo el agarre haciendo que el joven estudiante se soltara de ella y haciendo la voltereta en el aire, agarro la cabeza de la chica, impulsándose y así, quedando de forma que ahora el castaño estuviera a punto de impactar un sablazo en contra de Aria, pero, más temprano que tarde, el ataque de Issei fallo, este abrió los ojos estupefacto mientras caía al suelo al ver a su hermana portar dos espadas, una en cada mano, la chica se quito sus mechones de su rostro poniéndolos detrás de su oreja, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba aire, ahora con una mentalidad más calmada, la chica se puso en posición de batalla con sus dos espadas moradas apuntando a su gemelo, Issei estaba en problemas, por lo que, pidiéndole a Ddraig Internamente, ahora tenía dos Boosted Gears, uno en cada mano, y desapareciendo su espada morada en destellos negruzcos, se puso en posición de boxeador.

*BANG ZAP BANG ZAP ZAP*

*Clash Clash Clash*

los guantes de Issei y las espadas de Aria chocaban múltiples veces intentando romper la defensa del otro, más sin embargo todos los intentos eran fallidos, ninguno cedía ni aunque fuera un poco, además, ambos estaban usando sus mejores conocimientos en batalla, los de Aria eran sobre la espada y los samuráis, que le fascinaban desde siempre, sobre todo las técnicas de un personaje de un antiguo anime que veía junto a Issei hace años, en cuanto al castaño, el estaba utilizando sus conocimientos de boxeo y leves casi inexistentes conocimientos sobre karate y artes marciales, ambos eran fuerzas opuestas, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares.

Issei/Aria: This is where it stops, This is where it ends If you want to get past me, Well, you better try again But no matter how I stall you, You don't give up your defence, Do you just like the feeling Of your sins CRAWLING on your back?

ambos sonrieron mientras sus mentes traducían lo que el otro decía, estaba claro...ambos amaban mucho ese delicioso sentimiento de sus pecados en su espalda...y también de sus futuros pecados que cometerían.

*CLASH BANG*

Las espadas de Aria ahora estando sujetadas de forma invertida, chocaron contra los guanteletes de Issei, y este aprovechando su oportunidad, con fuerza lanzo a aria hacia atrás haciendo que esta chocara contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y le miro con determinación.

Issei/Aria: Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able You should know by now that mercy's off the table Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn? Well, you didn't spare my sister/me, so GET DUNKED ON!

Nuevamente se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, ambos con una mirada de pura determinación, el ojo morado de ambos brillaba intensamente mientras sus corazones latían a gran rapidez y poco a poco comenzaban a cansarse y a sudar, el combate estaba por terminar, pero ellos aun querían luchar!.

Issei/Aria: We know we are gonig to made all disappear, But everything we cared about is why We are here, We are our mercy, We are our vengeance, We are DETERMINATION I know we´re made of Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove But we are stronger than everyone!

*CLASH BANG*

un último choque de parte de los hermanos, para luego ambos terminar en una pose triunfal quedando ambos de espalda cual espejo reflejando a su contrario, luego, el ojo morado desapareció, al igual que los guanteletes y las espadas de energía.

Issei: uf...uf...uf...dios...que cansado fue eso...-dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba el sudo de su frente-eres muy buena y hábil con la espada onee-chan-dijo elogiándola con un tono feliz el chico.

Aria: Arigatou onii-chan-dijo con una mueca feliz y sonrojada la joven-tu también eres muy buen luchador con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo formidables, además...te vez muy apuesto cuando luchas jijiji-risueña y picarona la castaña beso a su gemelo en su mejilla derecha y le abrazo por la espalda.

[Oigan, tortolos, no deseo interrumpir, pero sus energías están por los suelos, si mantienen más tiempo este lugar van a desmayarse, además, déjenme felicitarles, han aumentado considerablemente sus reservas mágicas, y su resistencia, diría que podrían aguantar de 10 a 15 aumentos de energía consecutivos, además, para la próxima vez que entrenemos, tengo en mente dos técnicas para ustedes dos que podrían serles muy útiles en un futuro]-dijo con un tono orgulloso y feliz el dragón al ver los rápidos y muy útiles avances de sus portadores, estaba orgulloso de ellos.

Los dos castaños cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus boosted gears, luego, rápidamente las gemas verdosas brillaron y con un leve movimiento de manos la obscuridad que los rodeaba se quebró cual cristal en pedazos apareciendo ambos en su cuarto.

*Paf Paf*

los cuerpos de ambos cayeron al suelo de madera de sus cuartos mientras sudaban, estaban cansados y sus cuerpos sobre explotados por el masivo combate y degaste mágico que habían tenido.

Ambos fueron a tomar un baño juntos, ya no tenían tanta vergüenza el ducharse juntos, además...a ambos les encantaba que el otro le lavase la espalda...

Ahora ambos Hyodous estaban vestidos mientras comían tranquilamente unos sándwiches simples, pero gustosos.

[hey, Aibou, Ai-chan]-llamo el gran dragón gales a los dos castaños que miraron sus brazos con la gema verdosa con una cara extrañada.

Issei/Aria: Nanni, Ddraig?-preguntaron extrañados, había algo sucediendo? no es que les disgustase hablar con Ddraig...es solo que no tenían ni idea que era lo que podría querer el dragón en estos momentos.

[según mi avanzado pensamiento y capacidad deductiva, Los demonios de tu escuela ya deben haber deducido que vosotros faltáis, y probablemente deben haber deducido que ustedes estaban involucrados en lo sucedido en el parque de la ciudad en el momento de su despertar]-dijo asertivamente el dragón carmesí-[por lo que el ir a la escuela para evitar que sigan investigando sería lo mejor, si continúan investigando sobre ustedes dos, terminarían en grandes problemas y sus planes de acabar con las facciones se irían al caño]

Issei: QUE?! PERO YO NO QUIERO IR A LA ESCUELA!-grito cual niño quejándose el lunes el castaño, mientras hacía pucheros-no quiero! yo no quiero!

Aria: onii-chan, piensa, debemos ir, además, no es por nosotros, es por todo el planeta, no podemos permitir que nuestros planes sean descubiertos-dijo la castaña mientras acariciaba a Issei y lo apegaba al lugar donde estaba su corazón-además...estaremos en el mismo salón!-dijo sonriente la chica-vamos! que me dices?-pregunto animada-

Issei: bueno...está bien! pero solo si es por ti, onee-chan-dijo sonriente el joven Hyodou y también mientras abrazaba a la chica-onee-chan, voy a salir un rato-dijo Issei mientras le sonreía, pero entonces el semblante de aria cambio drásticamente.

Aria: y para que sería eso...O-NII-CHAN?!-cuestiono con las manos en la cadera la chica Sekiryuutei.

Issei: ettto...bueno ya te lo diré...no podemos mostrarnos así como así ante nuestros futuros enemigos-dijo Issei con una mirada asertiva y fugaz-necesitaremos una identidad secreta, y sobre todo, debemos NO revelar quién es el Sekiryuutei y mucho menos que los dos lo somos al mismo tiempo, por ende, onee-chan, necesitaremos ocultarnos ante los demás, un alias, como todo súper héroe!-dijo sonriente el castaño.

Aria: no es necesario, onii-chan, aquí tenemos todo lo necesario para pode trabajar

Issei: está bien, si tu lo dices onee-chan...

Así el tiempo paso, Issei y Aria enviaron una carta a la escuela, diciendo que ninguno de los dos se sentía del todo bien, por lo que no podrían asistir durante un tiempo, por lo que durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron para poder ausentarse, estuvieron trabajando, día y noche en sus disfraces con los cuales serian conocidos...hasta que...

Issei: perfecto...-dijo el castaño mientras se colocaba la máscara en el rostro-estamos listos onee-chan!-dijo ahora Issei con una voz grave.

Ahora Issei estaba vestido con una túnica negra, un sombrero de cuero negro, Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara en forma de pico de ave de metal, unas botas cafés y unos guantes de cuero grises con unas correas, pero lo más destacable era que en el brazo derecho tenía un guante metálico con varias manguillas que iban hacia los dedos que terminaban en agujas, su máscara tenia integrado un micrófono que distorsionaba su voz.

Issei: con este traje, me veo exactamente igual al galeno de assasins creed brotherhood! además con mi conocimiento en ingeniería pude crear un guantelete exactamente igual al de el espantapájaros de mi juego favorito! Batman arkham knight!-dijo sonriente el castaño mientras miraba su guantelete de metal y se quitaba su máscara de ave-onee-chan! te toca! baja!-grito issei mientras se sentaba en la mesa a la espera de su hermana-

bajando las escaleras, llego Aria, quien para asombro de Issei, traía puesta una capa gris, larga hasta los pies con la capucha cubriéndole el rostro, traía una túnica negra y dos espadas cortitas atadas a la cintura, unas botas de cuero cafés, unas vendas colgando de sus guantes de cuero rojos y unos pantalones de combate negros, lo más destacable era la máscara de metal que ocultaba su identidad, tenia escrito con letras rojas la palabra "Resurgida" dibujadas de forma grotesca y fina como si hubieran sido escritas con una pluma.

Aria: te gusta onii-chan? mi traje y mi mascara están basados en el doctor doom de marvel comics!-dijo feliz la chica-además, mi mascara está hecha de un metal resistente como la tuya!

Issei: si, me gusta onee-chan, te vez genial, bueno, mientras estemos ocultándonos oh estemos en campo de batalla, no hablaremos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario el hacerlo, nuestros Alias serán "Malfatto" y como dice tu máscara tu serás "Resurgida", te gusta?-pregunto el castaño mientras se colocaba su máscara y se ponía frente a su compañera.

Resurgida:...sí, estamos listos para lo que sea-respondió la mujer, Aria tenia también un micrófono en su máscara, ahora teniendo una voz más adulta grave y impotente haciéndola sonar cual diosa criticando a los humanos.

[vaya, debo decir que se ven bastante bien, se ven intimidantes]-dijo el dragón desde la mente de ambos-[además, aibou, creo que tengo algo para ti...intenta invocar la boosted gear en donde está tu guantelete con jeringas]

tal cual Ddraig lo dijo, Malfatto invoco la boosted gear en su derecha, su guantelete de metal sufrió una pequeña alteración, ahora su guantelete se había combinado con la sacred gear, teniendo un aspecto más dragontino de color carmesí, la gema se había ubicado en la palma de la mano cual guante de iron-man, las agujas de los dedos se habían transformado en garras que también podían inyectar lo que fuese, y picos dorados salían del costado.

Malfatto: genial, gracias Ddraig-respondió sinceramente agradecido el sekyruitei-dejando de lado nuestros alias, onee-chan, si no recuerdo mal tú tienes un gran conocimiento en química no?-pregunto Issei mientras se retiraba su máscara y su voz volvía a la normalidad-

Aria: si, onii-chan, pero, que tiene que ver eso?-pregunto extrañada la chica mientras también dejaba su máscara en la mesa.

Issei: tengo un plan, mi guante también tiene utilidad, no es un mero adorno, si puede inyectar cosas en los organismos de los seres vivos, así que...quisiera que me hicieras los tipos de sustancias que voy a utilizar en mis batallas-dijo el castaño mientras sonreía y su mente creaba planes a una rapidez impresionante.

Aria: valla, me gusta tu forma de pensar onii-chan, con todo lo que estamos haciendo, y planeando a escondidas de los demás parece como si fuéramos los malos jjijiji-dijo riéndose la castaña mientras miraba y limpiaba su espada derecha.

El castaño sonrió, mientras giraba su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y le dio unas palmaditas en la sulla a aria sonrojándola.

Issei: Onee-chan...nosotros Somos Héroes...no villanos...

Si...sin duda algo grande iba a salir de las mangas de Malfatto y Resurgida en el futuro...después de todo...los héroes están destinados a ganar...

Fin.

bueno, con esto me lavo mis manos carajo, hora de responder reviews ;D gracias por comentar, se agradece mucho.

Maurox000: me alegro que te guste mi historia compañero, el recibir un comentario de parte de un gran escritor como lo eres tú que tienes bastante participación en el fandom de DxD me anima bastante, sobre tus ideas, claro que las tomare, ya actualice el fic haciendo que solo sea un fic normal de DxD, aunque eso no quita que habrán elementos de uno que otro juego oh comic, en lo referente a la historia, se ve que al igual que la mayoría no tienes un gran favoritismo hacia Asia, pero bueno, supongo que tus ideas sobre su destino son las más aceptables hasta el momento, en un principio no me pude quitar lo que Asia le dijo a Issei una vez..."Te seguiré a donde vayas Issei-san" más sin embargo, me di cuenta que eso era por la actitud que Issei del canon tubo para con ella, pero este Issei es diferente en todos los aspectos AHORA debido a las acciones de Reynare para con Aria, tuve la vaga idea de Hacer que Asia se volviera parte del grupo de Issei y Aria, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no será posible, no quiero convertir mi historia en algo así como un grupo, quiero hacer a Issei y Aria unos antagonistas desde el punto de vista de la gran mayoría, mientras que estos están impulsados por la creencia de lo que ellos hacen es lo correcto, así que el destino de Asia Argento en este fic esta sellado a partir de ahora, su fin es inminente aunque me duele admitirlo...porque...ES TAN KAWAII! ESA CARITA TAN LINDA Y BONITA QUE PONE! y esa vocecita tan inocente y bonita! ^^ me encanta! y ese corazón tan puro! la verdad es que Asia me recuerda una que otras veces a Papyrus de Undertale por su forma de ser ya que son un poco similares...enserio no se cómo la gente la odia oh le detesta(no digo que tu lo hagas, y tampoco te estoy insultando)es que es tan linda! pero bueno, no soy nadie del fandom para poder contradecirlo, solo soy otro más del montón, pero por mientras, necesitare tiempo, aun tengo que pulir en mi cabeza los detalles del arco de Riser, el De Kokabiel, que hare con Irina cuando vea que le sucedió a su "amigo de la infancia" y sobre todo que demonios voy a hacer con las otras mitologías, por que Issei y Aria solo tiene planes de acabar con las de la biblia, pero creo que también tendré que meterlas aquí tarde oh temprano, pero por ahora debo concentrarme en otro fic que estoy haciendo, se agradece que hayas comentado de verdad, cuídate mucho compañero, también espero que pronto subas continuaciones a "Tiempo Después" "Una Traición inesperada" y "El talento de un pervertido", oh no lo sabías? así es, soy uno de tus lectores compañero, hasta pronto :D.

Chugoku no Doragon: Me alegro de que mi historia te este gustando amigo mío, es alentador el ver que la gente comenta y lee lo que yo escribo, de verdad, agradezco muchísimo tu comentario, cuídate, espero que hallas disfrutado de este capítulo y que esta historia te siga complaciendo, hasta pronto.

Lacho12: Valla, no pensé que el hecho de que este fanfic no tuviera harem atrallese al fandom de DxD aunque es comprensible, en animes donde el harem es inexistente, hay fanfics de ese tipo hasta donde no se puede, y en animes donde el harem abunda como DxD, el harem harta a todo el fandom, que raro, aunque desde mi punto de vista yo soy un hipocrita, por que? por el hecho de que estoy escribiendo un fanfic que no tiene harem, siendo que solo leo fanfics de DxD que tienen harem, y cuando leo en los cuales Issei solo tiene una pareja es que están más buenos que comer pizza con pimentón, en otras palabras estoy siendo hipócrita escribiendo algo de un género que ni me gusta, pero a decir verdad, me relaja mucho el escribir esto, me gusta, me encanta, y si a ti te atrallo la idea de leer este fanfic por el hecho de que Issei esta cometiendo el acto incestuoso con su hermana gemela de toda la vida, pues querido amigo, bienvenido seas a leer mi historia con toda libertad del mundo, hasta pronto.

Y finalmente quiero contarles algo y aclarárselos a todos los lectores que leen, comentan, no comentan y los que leen pero no tienen cuenta, no hare especial de San Valentín de El Sekiryuutei Mascara De Plata se que decepcionara a muchos, pero ojo, dije que no haria especial de san Valentín de este fanfic, pero no que no haría especial de san Valentín de otro fanfic, verán, este no es el primer proyecto que publico en internet, el cuento corto es que soy parte también del fandom NaruSaku de naruto, publique una historia en un foro de esta pareja(no hemos muerto aun después del maldito manga 700)la cual no tiene nada que ver con el anime en si, es algo 100% original no basado en ningún anime, este fanfic les invito a leerlo y comentarlo si quieren tengo muchos capítulos avanzados y es en lo que me estoy concentrando principalmente ya que El Sekiryuutei Mascara De Plata es algo así cuando se me acaban las ideas para mi fanfic original, pero bueno, yendo al grano, les invito a leer mi mejor trabajo en progreso "Diario De Los Últimos Seres Vivos" el cual esta más que épico, no es el mejor y tengo muchas faltas ortográficas, pero es bastante bueno leerlo mientras esperan capítulos de este fic, sin más preámbulo, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto, se despide su escritor más pendejo, desconocido y probablemente foreveraloneado del mundo, Miguel16310, cambio y corto.

PD: la canción de la batalla de Issei y Aria búsquenla en Youtube como "Undertale Sans Stronger than you" pero claro, no es la versión original, la adapte a la situación de Issei y Aria mientras la cantaban ellos, ahora sí, corto cambio fuera y lo que xuxa sea.


	6. Capitulo 5: La Primera victima

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) traducción.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 5 Remake: La Tercera Víctima y la primera amiga: Asia Argento.

Hyodou Issei se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y su sudadera negra puesta, el viento ondeaba mientras el joven castaño salía de una tienda de videojuegos, anime y cosplay con dos bolsas totalmente llenas, en estas habían varios artículos de entretención, Comics, Mangas, Juegos, Figuritas, todo para él y su amada gemela Aria para celebrar su ultimo día fuera de la academia kuoh, y probablemente el ultimo día en el que estarían quietos sin hacer nada en contra de los bastardos de los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios, la verdad? ambos estaban ansiosos por iniciar sus planes...

?: Kya!-fue el quejido que atrajo a Issei, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta, y viera a una hermosa chica de dorada melena, un velo blanco con líneas celestes con una mini cruz en la parte frontal, un vestido negro largo con líneas blancas, unas largas calcetas blancas y unos zapatitos negruzcos-ouch! thats hurts!(Augh! eso duele!)-exclamo dolida la chica, Hyodou rápidamente detecto el idioma propio de un estado unidense, ingles era la lengua que portaba esa chica y emanaban sus cuerdas vocales, por suerte suya, el era un buen conocedor de esta-

Issei: hey, miss!(hey, señorita!)-el castaño se acerco a la rubia y extendiéndole su mano, la levanto quedando ambos frente a frente-are you okay?(está bien?)-pregunto el joven mientras recogía la maleta morada que había caído junto a la rubia-

?: oh? me? yes sir, im okey, m-m-my name is Asia, Asia Argento, and yours mister?(oh? yo? si señor, lo estoy, m-m-my nombre es Asia, Asia Argento, y el suyo señor?)-pregunto en un tono cortes y respetuoso pero tímido la chica mientras le miraba.

Issei: nice to meet you Asia, My name is Hyodou, Hyodou Issei(encantado de conocerte Asia, mi nombre es Hyodou, Hyodou Issei)by the way, as i see, you are not from here are you?(de todas formas, como veo no eres de aquí no?)-pregunto el joven castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la rubia.

Asia: ehhh...y...y..yes, Issei-san, im not from here...i was send by the church to the one from this city, but i get lost...could you please help me?(ehhhh...s...s...si, issei-san, no soy de aquí...fui enviada por la iglesia a la de esta ciudad, pero me perdí...podrías por favor ayudarme?)-pregunto temerosa la rubia, no quería estar sola.

Issei: alright alright, with pleasure i will help you Asia, follow me(bueno bueno, con gusto te ayudare Asia, sígueme).

Así Issei y Asia fueron caminando lentamente, al castaño le agrado la rubia, era muy sociable, ella le pregunto cómo era que sabia ingles ya que era obvio por su rostro que Issei era japonés, el castaño le conto obviamente en el idioma que ambos tenían en común, que tenía bastantes conocimientos sobre este debido a sus clases del idioma en su antiguo instituto, el tiempo paso, y ambos estaban frente a la Iglesia abandonada de la ciudad.

Issei: well, little girl, we are here, see you later Asia(bueno, pequeña niña, aquí estamos, te veo luego Asia)-dijo el castaño mientras se iba-

Asia: thank you! goodbye...Issei-san...(Gracias! adios...Issei-san)-dijo despidiéndose la rubia con una mirada triste-

[Aibou, en esa iglesia siento auras obscuras, hay seres sobrenaturales allí dentro]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente, a lo que la mirada de Issei rápidamente cambio de una amable a una seria y sombría.

Issei:...entiendo...Iré por Resurgida...actuaremos cuando caiga la noche...-dijo el castaño mientras se colocaba su capucha y se perdía entre los arboles del alrededor de la Iglesia-

Casa de Los Hyodou.

Issei entro con la mirada sombría, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, mientras que Aria al ver que su hermano había llegado, bajo corriendo las escaleras del segundo piso para recibirlo, más sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba este.

Aria: onii-chan? sucede algo?-pregunto extrañada la castaña, hasta que Ddraig le hablo a través del boosted gear que ella tenía.

[Aibou-chan, Aibou encontró en la iglesia abandonada de la ciudad, oh mejor dicho yo encontré, auras sobre naturales, está llena de ellas, sentí auras humanas y de ángeles caídos, es hora de que actúen]-dijo el dragon emperador carmesí.

Rápidamente el rostro de Aria cambio de uno dulce a uno idéntico al de issei, ambos castaños asintieron y subieron las escaleras para prepararse, ambos se colocaron sus trajes y prepararon y limpiaron sus armas en cuestión para la batalla que se avecinaba al caer la noche.

(a partir de aquí Issei será llamado Malfatto y Aria será llamada Resurgida)

Malfatto: Resurgida, esta mañana me encontré con una chica de nuestra edad, rubia y de habla inglesa, su nombre es Asia Argento, me pidió que la llevara a la iglesia en cuestión donde se encuentran estos Ángeles Caídos...la verdad lo siento por ella, pero ambos sabemos que se debe hacer-dijo el enmascarado de plata con un tono de voz frio y monótono cual robot-

Resurgida: entiendo, pues que así sea Malfatto, no debemos tener piedad con nadie.

Malfatto: tu lo has dicho.

el tiempo paso, la noche llego y ambos desaparecieron en una brecha dimensional.

Fueras de la Iglesia Abandonada.

la grieta rasgo el espacio tiempo, brillando majestuosamente en color naranja blanco y rojizo, de esta salieron los dos autoproclamados Héroes, y se ocultaron en las sombras mientras analizaban el terreno, luego de una exhaustiva exanimación, decidieron que lo más conveniente era entrar por la puerta de adelante.

Cliiiiiiink

Las dos grandes puertas se abrieron, y de esta salió Resurgida a paso tranquilo, miro al rededor, bancos, pilares rotos y viejos, el altar, y de uno de los pilares adjuntos a este salió un peli plateado con una gabardina y una cara propia de un enfermo mental salido de un manicomio.

?: valla...jajajajajaja! que tenemos aquí! una Perra intrusa! dime pequeña zorra, ¿que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el peli plateado, a lo cual Resurgida no respondió-valla no hablas eh? bueno, no es como si me importara, después de todo, vas a valer mierda en unos segundos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Y rápidamente el peli platino saco lo que a los ojos de Resurgida resultaron ser un mango de una espada y una pistola, del mango salió lo que parecía ser una brillante hoja de color amarillo, sus ojos expertos en armamentística detectaron rápidamente que se trataba de una hoja hecha de luz, el peli plateado se lanzo rápidamente contra la enmascarada de metal, la cual sin dificultad alguna evadió el espadazo.

?: Maldita perra! quédate quieta! no tienes derecho a esquivar ataques de mi! el gran sacerdote asesino Freed Selzen!-y revelando su nombre el peli platino apunto su pistola en contra de la chica y comenzó a disparar-muere fusilada zorra!

Bang Bang Bang Bang!

a una velocidad de vértigo, la chica saco de su cintura una de sus ninjato, y agarrándola de forma trasera y con un movimiento certero bloqueo las balas de luz.

CLANK CLANK CLANK CLANK!

para sorpresa de Freed sus balas de luz fueron bloqueadas por la brillante hoja de la espada de la fémina encapuchada a la cual se estaba enfrentando, eso le sorprendió debido a que sus balas de luz eran exageradamente rápidas, y más aun le sorprendió al ver que la espada de la chica estaba intacta sin algún rasguño por haber bloqueado sus balas.

Freed: valla, eres muy astuta perra miserable, pero no me amedrentaras!

y lanzándose en contra de la chica y esta repitiendo su acción, ambos combatientes chocaron sus espadas, freed intento disparar con su pistola a la encapuchada, pero esta con su mano libre le sostuvo la que tenia la pistola, haciendo que todas las balas disparadas impactaran en el techo

Freed: Hija de perra!-grito enfurecido el joven mientras su ira aumentaba y le daba una patada en el torso a la encapuchada alejándola de el haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra unos pilares, estos se derrumbaron y cayeron sobre ella-toma eso perra! hahahahahaha!

De entre los escombros de los pilares para sorpresa de el peli platino, salió Resurgida, más sin embargo se encontraba en un estado perfecto, su traje estaba total y completamente intacto lo que indicaba que estaba hecho de un material resistente.

Freed: Maldita prostituta! como osas burlarte de mí!-estallando en ira el sacerdote comenzó a disparar rápidamente sus balas de luz contra la chica-te convertiré en un puto queso!

Más sin importarle la chica aun con su única espada ninjato bloqueaba todas las balas únicamente moviendo su mano y de vez en cuando todo su brazo, pero esta, no estaba atenta a su batalla con freed, si no, a la silueta que estaba moviéndose a paso lento y sigiloso detrás de este.

*Flash Back minutos antes de entrar*

Malfatto: Resurgida, eh detectado la presencia de un guardián después de cruzar la puerta, tu encárgate de él, no gastes tus fuerzas, no luches, contenlo, mientras tanto, yo iré detrás de el a escondidas y ejecutare la maniobra típica de los asesinos inyectándole el veneno que creaste para mi hace unos días-dijo el enmascarado de ave de metal.

Resurgida: entendido-respondió la joven.

*fin flash back*

Mientras tanto, desde el punto de vista de Malfatto, este estaba entrando por una de las ventanas de la iglesia, luego, vio la situación, Resurgida estaba conteniendo las balas de ese tipo al cual según Ddraig le había contado, se llamaba Freed Selzen, agachándose y aprovechando que estaba oculto entre unos de los pilares y también la oscuridad que rodeaba todo el escenario, saco de su cinturón un frasquito con un liquido morado con partículas anaranjadas, el cual coloco en un orificio circular de su guantelete con agujas y presionando un botón, lentamente el mecanismo del guante comenzó a succionar el liquido morado y llevándolo a las agujas que cubrían los dedos del enmascarado.

Con Resurgida y Freed, este estaba ya harto de disparar contra la puta de su enemiga, por lo que cambio de estrategia, ahora guardando su pistola, empuño su espada y se lanzo rápidamente contra su enemiga.

Freed: ya me tienes harto hija de perra!-levantando los brazos los bajo con fuerza con intención de rebanar el cuerpo de la chica en dos mitades.

Clank! Zap!

fueron los sonidos de la hoja de luz y la de metal chocando una contra la otra, ambos espadachines se miraron y moviendo sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a chocar sus armas una y otra y otra vez.

Clank! Zap! Clank! Zap! Clank! Zap! Clank! Zap! Clank! Zap!

sablazos y espadazos iban y venían a gran rapidez, freed se estaba hartando mientras que resurgida estaba analizando el estilo de combate de su enemigo.

mientras, con malfato quien estaba oculto en la oscuridad, finalmente termino de cargar el liquido en su guante metálico, luego de esto, a gran paso se acerco detrás de freed y entonces...

CLACK!

Freed: GAH!-grito el peli platino sujetándose su cuello y lanzándole un espadazo al enmascarado de ave quien lo esquivo, freed se recompuso mientras se sujetaba el cuello-que demonios hiciste?! maldito pajarraco hijo de puta!-grito enfurecido el exorcista mientras se sujetaba su cuello.

Malfatto, quien hacia una voltereta en el aire y luego aterrizaba al lado de Resurgida, observo detenidamente al oponente al que su compañera se había estado enfrentando hace algunos minutos, solo viendo la forma en la que se comportaba y reaccionaba era fácil saber que era un enfermo mental en todo su esplendor.

Freed: esta claro que esta batalla la eh perdido! pero les juro que nos volveremos a ver!-grito furioso el asesino psicópata para luego lanzar una esfera de humo y con ella desaparecer.

Resurgida:...cobarde-susurro la mujer mientras se acercaba al altar y sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, en un movimiento certero el altar se volvió trozos de madera cayendo por unas largas escaleras de piedra hacia las profundidades de la iglesia.

[detecto las energías de Asia Argento, tres ángeles caídos y cincuenta exorcistas]-hablo el dragón rojo mientras sus portadores bajaban las escaleras.

Malfatto/Resurgida: que comience la masacre...

BAM!

Las dos grandes puertas que daban paso al santuario donde todos estaban reunidos fueron pateadas con fuerza revelando a los dos enmascarados, habían incontables exorcistas por todo el gran lugar, al fondo, estaba la rubia Asia Argento en una cruz rodeada por tres ángeles caídos, uno con gabardina y sombrero grises con cabello del mismo color como si fuese un detective, también tenía una camisa blanca dentro de su gabardina, una mujer peli azul vestida de secretaria siendo un tipo de traje elegante femenino de color vino tinto y por ultimo una pequeña niña rubia de coletas vestida con un traje propio de una maid.

Dohnaseek: valla, tenemos invitados no deseados-susurro el hombre de gabardina mientras se acomodaba su sombrero y en su mano derecha aprecia una lanza de luz color azul.

Mittelt: Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, apoyen a los exorcistas en su contra...yo me quedare a vigilar a la monja-respondió la pequeña de coletas con un aire juguetón mientras miraba fríamente a sus enemigos.

Kalawarner: como digas-respondió la peli azul para después junto a los exorcistas y a el peligris identificado como Dohnaseek ir en contra de los encapuchados mientras en su mano derecha se creaba una lanza de luz amarilla.

Malfatto: (Resurgida)-hablo telepáticamente el enmascarado de ave mientras sus ojos se afilaban y su sangre hervía al ver a su amiga ser manipulada por aquellas horribles criaturas de alas negras con apariencia humana-(mata a la mujer y acaba con cuantos exorcistas puedas...el hombre con pinta de detective es mío...luego, destruiremos a la mujer vestida de sirvienta y luego...le daremos un descanso a Asia)-respondió con cierto pesar el castaño mientras una lagrima descendía por su rostro, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su amiga, la mejor opción era el descanso permanente, así no sufriría al saber las cosas que ellos harían en el futuro, pero...si tan solo ella fuese diferente quizás...quizás...pudiese haber estado de su lado, pero Issei lo sabía, ella no tenia las características ni tampoco los ideales que debe tener una persona para ejecutar algo como lo que ellos querían hacer.

Resurgida: (entendido malfatto, buena suerte)-respondió telepáticamente la chica mientras sacaba sus dos ninjato.

Malfatto(Issei Hyodou) V.S Dohnaseek.

En un estallido de luz, el enmascarado de ave con su guantelete siendo recargado con veneno, choco contra el peligris caído con gran potencia haciendo que una mini onda expansiva fuese liberada.

Dohnaseek: pagaras por interferir en nuestros planes!-dijo con un tono frio el ángel caído mientras dos lanzas de luz eran creadas, una en cada mano y se alzaba a atacar a el enmascarado de ave el cual haciendo una pirueta con su pie derecho y con gracia, esquivo los ataques del peligris.

Malfatto aterrizo dando giros, acerco su guantelete a su rostro y presionando con su mano izquierda uno que otro botón en el guantelete, mientras el liquido verde del frasquito era integrado, las agujas cambiaron de forma que ahora en vez de ser agujas recargables de sustancias variables, ahora eran unas cuchillas de color dorado con detalles plateados y inscripciones en hebreo de color bronce.

el enmascarado de ave, ahora con su guantelete de cuchillas llamativas se lanzo en contra de Dohnaseek, quien al verlo rio de una manera arrogante listo para esquivar su embestida con gracia y empalar su lanza en su pecho, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el enmascarado de ave dio un barrido en el suelo pasando entre sus piernas para luego hacer un movimiento break dance en el suelo y rápidamente asestar una patada en la nuca de el peligris mandándolo lejos, el caído intento recuperar la compostura utilizando sus alas negras soltando una lluvia de plumas a su alrededor al liberarlas, más sin embargo no logro ver a su enemigo por ningún lado.

Dohnaseek: donde demonios se metió?!-exclamo furioso el hombre mientras una vena palpitaba en su frente de la ira, ese golpe le había dolido mucho-sal maldito cobarde!-grito colérico mientras miraba hacia todos lados moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

Exorcista: DOHNASEEK-SAMA CUIDADO DETRAS SULLO!-grito un encapuchado exorcista advirtiéndole al caído.

para cuando Dohnaseek recibió la advertencia era demasiado tarde, su espalda fue arañada por las cuchillas del guantelete de Malfatto quien extrañamente había salido de las sombras como si fuese parte de ellas, cuando el peligris estaba intentando recomponerse del arañazo en su espalda recibió un golpe directo en el rostro que lo mando a chocar contra unos pilares que sujetaban el cuarto secreto.

Exorcista Femenina: maldito bastardo! no deberías estar aquí impuro!-grito una chica de cabello rosado y ojos morados mientras su capucha se agitaba, la mujer saco dos espadas de luz y ataco al enmascarado de ave pero este bloqueándola con su mano donde estaba ubicado su guantelete detuvo ambas espadas-q...qué?-respondió asustada la chica para luego sentir un terrible dolor en sus globos oculares...acaso...el?...-GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITTAI! ITTAIO!-grito desesperada la mujer mientras se sujetaba su rostro llorando lagrimas de sangre, la razón? Malfatto en un rápido movimiento soltó las espadas y clavo sus cuchillas en los ojos de la fémina peli rosa y luego ahora que estaba retorciéndose, con un ligero movimiento le corto el cuello y su cabeza cercenada siendo sostenida en su mano donde descansaban sus ensangrentadas cuchillas.

Malfatto:...in...cor...dio...-musito en voz alta el enmascarado plateado de ave para luego depositar la cabeza de la mujer en el suelo-Requiescat In Pace-dijo mientras miraba el rostro desfigurado de la pobre chica a la cual acababa de matar sin remordimiento, pero nada que se pudiese hacer, después de todo, era una enemiga, el sekyruitei miro hacia adelante para ver como lo rodeaban unos 24 exorcistas tanto mujeres como hombres, de todas las edades desde adolecentes hasta personas de la tercera edad-you are all weak...you all should think again the idea of fighting against me(todos ustedes son débiles...deberían pensar de nuevo la idea de luchar contra mi)-hablo en ingles el enmascarado de plata mientras miraba a su alrededor-

Exorcista Masculino: DONT UNDERSTIMATE US!(no nos subestimes)-le contesto un hombre de aparentemente 40 años el cual también conocía el idioma.

Todos los exorcistas se lanzaron en contra de Malfatto, el cual comenzó a vencerles mientras el Beep Beep de su guantelete estaba cada vez más y más fuerte indicando que la recarga de lo que sea que estuviese utilizando estaría lista en poco tiempo, una mujer se lanzo en contra del enmascarado de túnica pero este la esquivo y le corto la yugular y tiro su cuerpo al suelo, luego tres hombres exorcistas con espadas de luz se lanzaron contra este pero rápidamente utilizo otro mecanismo de su guantelete, presionando una serie de botones la forma cambio ahora teniendo lo que parecían ser dardos, y apuntando a el cuello de cada exorcista les disparo rápidamente antes de que atacasen, los dardos hicieron que estos comenzaran a gritar de dolor para luego espuma salir de sus bocas y muriesen, esta vez 4 mujeres y 4 hombres fueron en contra de el pensando que así le ganarían y todos comenzaron a atacar en conjunto con sus sables de luz, pero Malfatto esquivaba sin contratiempos sus ataques haciendo piruetas, saltos y de vez en cuando vacilándoles, luego cambio nuevamente la modalidad de su guantelete ahora volviendo a las cuchillas y con estas corto la cara de dos de los exorcistas que le rodeaban, luego lanzo una bomba de humo dejando ciegos y ciegas a los 6 exorcistas que le rodeaban y con una maestría increíble, saco una aguja de metal con un liquido rojo y lo inyecto en los cuellos de las cuatro mujeres y los dos hombres que le rodeaban para luego estos comenzar a arañarse la piel hasta que frente a los otros 6 hombres y 6 mujeres que quedaban en contra de malfatto, vieron como sus compañeros que se habían atrevido a lanzarse contra él se arrancaban la carne y órganos dentro de sus cuellos hasta caer muertos, toda la sangre de los cuerpos cubriendo el traje negro de el enmascarado de plata quien ahora posaba sus ojos en los 12 exorcistas restantes.

Malfatto: deberíais cerrar los ojos...prometo que si no se resisten y cierran los ojos...os matare rápido-dijo con un tono de voz frio mientras su voz se distorsionaba más y más lo cual asusto a los 12 que quedaban en contra de el...pero sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad cerraron los ojos y como muestra de honor, se quitaron las capuchas-buena decisión...prometo que será indoloro...

y tal y como dijo, el enmascarado de ave adormeció a los 6 hombres y 6 mujeres exorcistas para luego incrustar una daga negruzca en los corazones de cada uno.

cuando sus últimos exorcistas estuvieron muertos, finalmente salió de los escombros el ángel caído Dohnaseek quien ahora estaba sonriente, su gabardina estaba fuera ahora solo con su camisa y su gorro elegante estaba un poco roto por los escombros.

Dohnaseek: debo decir, que esperar a que los mataras a todos fue aburrido, hiciste que me durmiera sabes?-dijo arrogantemente y feliz? el ángel caído mientras ahora creaba una lanza de luz azul nuevamente, solo que esta tenia forma de espada.

Malfatto:...observar como asesinan a tus propios compañeros y compañeras...ustedes los seres sobrenaturales son despreciables, me dan asco...si así son los ángeles que cayeron del cielo por uno de los siete pecados capitales, no quiero imaginar como serán los demonios...

Dohnaseek: no vivirás para contarlo...humano!-grito enfurecido mientras su fedora salía volando debido al impulso, ahora Dohnaseek estaba cargando toda su fuerza en este último ataque en contra de el enmascarado, era todo oh nada-MUERE!

Malfatto cambio la modalidad de su guante estando nuevamente en su modo estándar, el de las agujas, solo que ahora estaban llenas de un liquido gris, y tal como su oponente se lanzo en contra de este.

*BAAAANG*

fue el sonido de la onda expansiva del choque de ambos atacantes, ahora ambos estaban espalda con espalda...uno saldría victorioso...entonces...Dohnaseek cayó al suelo con un gran rasguño en su pecho indicando que el ataque de malfatto había resultado ganador.

Dohnaseek: mal...di...cion...-susurro con sangre saliendo de su boca el peligris, no sabía por que, pero sentía mucho dolor en su organismo-al final...solo fui débil...lo siento...Raynare...Kalawarner-chan...Mittelt...les falle...a todas...-susurro el ángel caído con una sonrisa triste mientras lloraba y miraba a su compañera peliazul como su cabeza era rebanada y a su compañera rubia llorar mientras le miraba, y finalmente...cerró los ojos.

El Héroe se acerco al cuerpo del peligris, vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y se arrodillo ante el respetuosamente.

Malfatto: has sido un oponente espectacular y te agradezco de verdad por ello ángel caído...has sido y tus compañeras serán los primeros peldaños a purificar este mundo de las facciones bíblicas...agradezco mucho tu aporte y espero que, si existe...obtengas paz...Requiescat in pace-susurro el enmascarado de plata para luego mirar hacia el altar donde Asia sufría y donde estaba de pie la Lolita de cabello dorado, al lado de el estaba resurgida con sus Ninjato bañadas en sangre.

Ahora veamos otro punto de vista...

Resurgida(Aria Hyodou V.S. Kalawarner)

En un estallido de luz, las dos mujeres, la caída y la heroína junto a 25 exorcistas fueron a la otra parte de el lugar, ahora la chica al ver a su contrincante de pelo azul saco su segunda ninjato ahora estando con las dos en cada mano, esta vez las puso en posición común demostrando que no lucharía en serio, podía sentirlo, el poder de aquella caída era demasiado débil...

Kalawarner: prepárate niña invasora, serás derrotada y desterrada de este lugar junto a tu compañero-dijo la peli azul mientras invocando una lanza de luz amarilla apuntaba en contra de Resurgida.

Resurgida sonrió y se lanzo en contra de kalawarner, esta imito la acción de su contrincante de capucha y las dos féminas chocaron con fuerza sus armas, kalawarner creo otra lanza de luz con tal de empalarla en el abdomen de la chica, más sin embargo el ataque fue fallido debido a que Aria contrarresto el ataque de kalawarner con su espada derecha, luego dejando libre la lanza de luz restante, antes de que la caída atacara, la chica rápidamente ataco ahora al abdomen de la caída que pegando un salto esquivo el ataque y viendo que estaba en desventaja, clavo su lanza de luz en el suelo dando un pequeño estallido de energía que cegó momentáneamente a la joven, Resurgida al no ver a kalawarner supo que la muy cobarde se estaba ocultando, en su lugar, 25 exorcistas aparecieron rodeándola.

Exorcista: mientras Kalawarner-sama se prepara para usted, nosotros la enfrentaremos, asesina-san-dijo un hombre pelinegro de ojos azules de no más de 20 años.

la chica sonrió al ver a los exorcistas, su máscara lo ocultaba pero Aria tenía un rostro de felicidad indescriptible...matar...matar y descuartizar era lo que su cuerpo, sus ninjatos y sus manos le pedían a gritos y suplicas...ella estaba impulsada por el odio como su gemelo...por el odio de haber asesinado a dos adolecentes que nada tenían que ver y ahora pagarían por ello...empezando por estos 25 hombres y mujeres que la rodeaban, la chica empuño sus armas mientras se retiraba la capucha de su cabeza dejando ver su castaña melena que ondeaba con la poca brisa que entraba por las catacumbas y comenzó a correr en dirección a sus oponentes.

dando saltos y piruetas la chica comenzó a descuartizar a cuanto exorcista hombre y mujer se le cruzase, esquivando un espadazo de luz, la chica se encorvo y clavo sus espadas apuntando hacia atras en el pecho de una pelinegra, luego con un ligero movimiento de sus manos la corto en gajitos, nuevamente empuñando sus dos ninjatos y dando un salto en el suelo mientras giraba y daba piruetas aterrizo incrustando sus armas en el rostro de un pelirrubio, luego las retiro y las incrusto en una peli morada, después esquivo el ataque de un pelirrojo y le corto la cabeza, así siguió y siguió...hasta que conto veinticuatro...veinticuatro exorcistas muertos por su mano...su capucha negra ahora era roja debido a la sangre de sus oponentes muertos...pero...

Resurgida: y...donde está el número 25?-pregunto la chica extrañada mientras miraba las carmesíes hojas de sus armas-aun tengo apetito...donde cojones...?

entonces la chica tuvo que esquivar de golpe un gran espadazo, alcanzo a cortar parte de su capa y su cabello que cayó al suelo, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre bastante viejo de aspecto muy antiguo, en su hombro tenía una gran y enorme espada de color negro con una hoja extraña con grabados rojos, el hombre era muy viejo, pero se notaba que era un exorcista y uno muy poderoso pues podía usar esa gran espadota con facilidad y agilidad, algo que destacaba era que en vez de tener la capucha y camisa que traían todos los exorcistas muertos, este hombre tenía un pantalón de combate negro con botas negras, una gabardina negra y un camisa negra.

Exorcista: en nombre de los ángeles caídos, de grigori y nuestro querido líder, Kokabiel-sama debo exterminarte-dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba con su gran arma a la joven.

Aria sonrió debajo de su máscara, este puto le recordaba al protagonista de Final Fantasy, y más aun al ver que tenían una espada casi igual siendo que era un tipo de mezcla de la espada del protagonista de la saga y la espada de Ichigo de Bleach, dejando de lado su mente otaku la chica empuño sus dos ninjatos de forma trasera como lo hacía un personaje al cual admiraba, el capitán Levi de Shingeki no Kyojin, era su postura de batalla en serio, y es que necesitaría pelear realmente en serio contra este cabron.

Resurgida: prepárate, miserable perro de la oscuridad, tu cabeza rodara y en tu sangre mi capucha se bañara-rimo la joven mientras salía corriendo en contra del rubio y este igual en contra de ella.

*CLAMP!* *CLANK*

fueron los sonidos de las dos ninjatos chocar con todo su poder en contra de su gran espada enemiga, era increíble la lucha de armas corto punzantes del rubio y de la castaña, ondas expansivas salían de vez en cuando debido a los choques de poder y fuerza imprimidos por ambos, en un descuido de parte del rubio que se dio cuenta tarde, la chica aprovecho y le corto el brazo derecho cercenándoselo, y luego antes de que gritase le arranco la cabeza, era su método de aniquilación favorito, la decapitación, era fácil, rápido y sobre todo, manchaba con más sangre sus manos lo cual era la mejor parte.

cuando el cuerpo de su contrincante más duro hasta el momento cayó muerto, de las sombras apareció kalawarner temblando, pero aun así con una mirada de ira en contra de ella.

Kalawarner: acabare con todo esto de una vez por todas-dijo la peli azul para luego empuñar una lanza de luz en forma de espada, esta era más brillante que las demás y era más grande-utilizare todo mi poder físico y mágico en esta ultima estocada...PREPARATE MONSTRUO!-grito llena de cólera la peli azul.

Aria sonrió, todo iba a terminar cuando su cabeza rodase por el piso, preparo sus ninjatos y transfirió mentalmente con ayuda de Ddraig un poco de energía a estas...y entonces...ambas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo la una contra la otra con tal de acabar todo...

CLANK! ZAAAPP! BOOOOOM

Fueron los sonidos de las ninjatos y la espada de luz chocando para luego una onda expansiva hacerse presente, ambas mujeres estaban de espalda intactas...hasta que Kalawarner sonrió con pesar y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos...sonrió...y con la fuerza de el empuje de aria en forma de viento...su cabeza cayó al suelo.

Volviendo al presente:

Mittelt estaba aterrorizada, sus dos compañeros más fuertes habían muerto frente a sus ojos junto a los 50 exorcistas que había aquí, tenia miedo, mucho miedo, ella era la más débil de su grupo siendo Raynare, Kalawarner y Dohnaseek los más fuertes en ese orden estando ella al final, no sabía qué hacer, ella no quería morir, no aun, por lo que quizás...solo quizás...ellos tuviesen piedad...se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, no falsamente si no de verdad, cuando el hombre con máscara de ave y la mujer con capucha estuvieron frente a ella, se arrodillo con la frente apoyada en las manos y comenzó a llorar y suplicar.

Mittlet: p...p...*snif snif* por favor! no me maten! se los ruego! tengan piedad de mi!-suplico la pobre Loli caída mientras miraba hacia adelante con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-pueden llevarse a Asia! pero por favor! no me maten! se los suplico! por favor! todo esto fue plan de Kokabiel-sama! dijo que si matábamos portadores de sacred gear y robábamos el Twilight Healing de esta monja nos subiría de rango a los cuatro en grigori! lo juro! por favor! dejen que me vaya!-suplico mientras miraba a sus verdugos la chica.

como respuesta, malfatto llevo su mano desnuda a su máscara y se la retiro, mostrando el rostro de Hyodou Issei, el chico al que raynare fue a asesinar hace algunas semanas, entonces el joven se arrodillo a la altura de la rubia y colocando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de esta le susurro unas simples palabras.

Issei: Requiscat in pace...Datenshi-san-luego de esas palabras, la pobre ángel caído sintió como el sueño llegaba a su cuerpo, no sentía dolor, pero por alguna razón tenía mucho mucho sueño, así que cerró sus ojos y se acostó en el hombro del joven que extrañamente se sentía muy muy bien, y se durmió...para siempre.

Asia: i...i...Issei-san!-exclamo impresionada la rubia al ver a su amigo detrás de la máscara y que era el responsable de la masacre que había presenciado...la rubia empezó a llorar de felicidad pensando que el había venido a rescatarla-t...t...tu...viniste...por mi?-dijo esperanzada la chica en japonés, debido a que se había visto obligada a aprenderlo en estas últimas semanas.

Issei:...lo siento Asia...-dijo el chico con una mirada fría lo cual asusto y destrozo las esperanzas de la rubia-pero...no vine a rescatarte...vine a salvarte...pero para siempre-y luego de estas palabras el joven desencadeno a la rubia y la acostó en su hombro mientras esta comenzaba a llorar-perdóname Asia...no tienes que sufrir...nunca estarás sola...pero no puedes estar aquí tampoco...ni conmigo...ni con...Aria...

Asia: p...p...por qué?!*sob sob*yo quiero estar con Issei-san! el es mi amigo! el vino a ayudarme! el...el...el hiso todo esto...por mi...verdad?-pregunto la peli dorada con lagrimas en los ojos temerosa de oír la respuesta.

Issei: lo lamento...de verdad...pero...van a suceder cosas...de las cuales no quiero que te enteres...pero quiero que sepas algo...siempre...SIEMPRE!-grito el castaño mientras comenzaba a llorar y abrazaba a la rubia apegándola a él y sorprendiéndola-siempre seré tu mejor amigo...nuca te abandonare...y...porque te quiero...porque te quiero mucho Asia...y eres mi mejor amiga...quiero...que duermas...y que seas feliz...por que...te juro...te prometo...que vengare todo lo que te ah pasado-dijo el chico para luego poner su mano en la cabeza de la rubia y esta cerrar los ojos-buenas noches Asia...

Asia: b...b...buenas...noches...Iss...ei...sa...n...t...e...a...m...o...-susurro la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos.

Issei: Requiscat in Pace...Mon Chéri-susurro el joven mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos manchando el rostro de Asia que, extrañamente de veía feliz...muy...muy...muy feliz de haber tenido un amigo y un primer amor-juro que pagaran todos los ángeles caídos en tu nombre...y también los ángeles por abandonarte...todos...todos pagaran por hacerle daño a tan buena persona que eras...te lo juro...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito el joven mientras lloraba y sujetaba el cuerpo de la rubia estilo nupcial, cuantas...cuantas victimas más iban a ser cobradas por las facciones de la biblia?.

Fin capitulo 5.

bien, ya esta, me lave las manos, ahora finalmente, están corregidas las faltas de ortografía y además esta un poco extendido el capitulo como son las escenas de Issei hablando con Asia, luego la batalla de Aria vs Kalawarner, espero que les haya gustado :D, nos vemos.


	7. Capitulo 6: Rutina escolar

ES HORA DEEEEEEEE

RESPONDIENDO REVIEEEEWS! 2.0.

Maurox000: valla, es un gusto el verte nuevamente amigo, agradezco que te encuentres pendiente de mi fanfic, de verdad lo agradezco, ya que al contrario que yo tu eres un escritor con muchas, muchas historias mientras que yo tengo dos activas tu tienes muchas más que podrías estar haciendo oh incluso leer fanfics mejores que el aqui presente, pero aun así? te encuentro hasta comentando, y eso Maurox, te lo agradezco de verdad, gracias, y también gracias por actualizar tus otros fanfics! veo que esta gustándote el tema de mezclar assasins creed con DxD no? lo digo por tus nueva historia llamada The Creed of a Demon, la cual desde mi punto de vista...ES FANTASTIC! :D grande tu imaginación compadre, y pues si, no todo en este fanfic sera pinchi batalla y venganza, todos necesitamos un descanso de vez en cuando y para Hyodou Aria y Hyodou Issei aquí presentes no son la excepción, este capitulo es total y completamente de ellos ya que también quería escribir algo de literatura romántica, y no puedo mentir...AMO EL INCESTO!, en fin, me alegra verte comentar nuevamente, nos vemos en otra review oh otra historia oh como sea :D gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia amigo, hasta luego, disfruta el capitulo.

Lacho12: gusto en verte de nuevo Lacho, me alegra que te halla gustado la batalla entre Issei y Dohnaseek, y te quiero pedir a ti y a todos mis lectores que mantengan el ojo pegado en el capitulo número 5, debido a que sufrirá alteraciones para mejor, ahora estoy editandolo haciendo una que otra escena extra y de paso, poniendo todo mi empeño en crear una batalla entre Aria y Kalawarner, pero debo decírtelo a ti y a todos...las batallas no son mi fuerte, pero debo poner de mi parte! por mis lectores! POR MIS LECTORES!, gracias por tu review, me alegra que sigas pendiente de mi fanfic, enserio, gracias, es muy gratificante el leer reviews, es algo que me encanta y por cada pequeño aporte, me pongo muy feliz :D, hasta luego, disfruta el capitulo.

Advertencia: si bien en este capitulo Issei y Aria seguirán siendo vírgenes, aquí hay un lemon, nada sexo, puros toqueteo/masajes/masturbación, están advertidos, no tienen derecho a reclamarme, por que están advertidos y si aun así me reclaman seria por que son irresponsables y se saltan las advertencias, oh por que me están tomando el pelo...en cualquier caso, como diría un mafioso italiano y cito de Holasoygerman "no me rompa la mio pelota!" sin más que agregar, comenzamos.

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas, comunicación telepática entre Issei y Aria.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 6: Rutina escolar/Los Hermanos siempre llevan la contraria.

4 de la mañana...4 de la mañana...LAS PUTAS 4 DE LA PUTA MAÑANA! digo...perdón, son las 4 de la mañana en la ciudad de Kuoh, a esta hora todos aquellos con algo de materia gris se encontrarían durmiendo en sus camitas calentitas antes de iniciar otro día...pero nuestros queridos protagonistas, Aria y Issei no son personas normales, son GAMERS OTAKUS! y como buenos Gamers Otakus que se respetan y que no tienen vida social(literalmente)ambos se encontraban vestidos con sus pijamas en frente de la televisión de la sala en el sofá tapados con una frasada verde mientras veían Anime.

Aria: VAMOS LUCY TU PUEDES-grito la castaña al ver el intenso combate entre las dos pelirosas-RINDETE MARIKO! NO IMPORTA QUE SEAS LA N°35! LUCY IS STRONGER THAN YOU!-grito con grandes cantidades de adrenalina la chica mientras sujetaba la pantalla de la televisión.

Issei: VAMOS LUCY! VAMOS LUCY! VAMOS LUCY! JODER QUE NO CORRAS!-grito furioso el castaño al ver a la pelirosa esquivar los vectores por poco, y no era para menos, Lucy se estaba enfrentando contra su prueba más dura, la Diclonius Número 35, AKA Mariko, la hija del doctor Kurama-VAMOS! NO TE RINDAS! LUCHA! LUCHA POR KOUTA! POR KOUTA LUCY!.

Así es, ambos Sekiryuutei estaban viendo uno de sus animes gore favoritos, Elfen Lied, el cual estaban ya casi terminando, lo que pasaba era que ambos castaños luego de encargarse de Asia y darle un entierro correspondiente con flores, Cruz y una descripción linda, decidieron ir a casa a dormir para asistir a clases mañana, pero les fue imposible, así que decidieron ir abajo a ver anime sin importarles si eran las 12 de la noche.

Aria: *chomp chomp*ahhh, debo admitirlo nii-kun, traes comida chatarra de la mejor-dijo la castaña mientras comía unas papas fritas y veis a Kurama frente a Nana diciéndole que no era su padre-ademas esta noche estuvimos geniales!-dijo la chica con estrellitas en los ojos al recordar sus batallas contra los Ángeles Caídos en el subterráneo de la iglesia.

Issei: tienes razón nee-chan!-dijo feliz el castaño mientras comía una hamburguesa, en el suelo frente a los pies de ambos habían miles de bolsitas de frituras y la cocina estaba hecha un puto desmadre-*chomp chomp*aunque de verdad me hubiera gustado no haberla asesinado...pero creo que es mejor que este muerta, no podría mirar a los ojos a tan buena persona después de haber cometido tal masacre frente a ella y menos pedirle que nos ayude en la destrucción de los ángeles, los caídos y los demonios-dijo el chico mientras veían ahora la escena donde Lucy y Kouta se reencontraban y se besaban, lo cual a ambos Hyodous termino sonrojando mientras es miraban, ambos tenían la misma idea-e...este...nee-chan...y...y...yoooo...quieres...bueno...ehhhh...-el castaño no sabia como decirlo, el quería tomar los labios de su gemela, pero no sabia como decirlo, le daba mucha vergüenza el mirarla y decir "Nee-chan, quiero besarte, ven a mi" pensarlo era simple, decirlo imposible.

Aria:...-la chica sonrió mientras se montaba en el regazo de su gemelo mientras un sonrojo adornaba los rostros de ambos, se miraban mientras sonreían sinicamente y se acercaban el uno al otro lentamente...

*Chu*

fue el sonido de sus bocas chocar, la chica de castaños cabellos se desabotono los primeros tres botones de su camisa rosada con gatitos, dejando una abertura para las manos de su gemelo sin separar sus bocas.

Aria: (Onii-chan...tócame los pechos)-le hablo mentalmente la joven mientras separaba levemente sus labios de los de su gemelo para luego unirlos con fuerza, saliva caía por los mentones de ambos al suelo-(por favor...mis pezones me duelen mucho...tocamelos...por favor)-dijo suplicante la chica mientras movía su cadera levemente rosando una que otra vez la intimidad del joven.

Este obedeciendo a su amada, metió sus manos por la abertura de la camiseta y comenzó a masajear los grandes senos de la dragona celestial, y en efecto, sus pezones estaban bastante duros y sus senos estaban muy blanditos y suaves como si fuesen dos malvaviscos, era la primera vez que Issei tocaba a su hermana estando despierta y la segunda en su cuerpo siendo que la primera fue su trasero cuando estaba desmallada, dios, no sabia por que, pero el tocar los grandes y blandisimos senos de su amada mientras sus lenguas estaban luchando era fantástico, hacia que se relajase mucho y su corazón latiese con fuerza.

Aria: mmm...ah...ahhhh...ahhhh...onii-chan-susurro la chica mientras se sonrojaba, se había separado solo por el aire que rogaban sus pulmones-tienes...las manos muy fuertes y calentitas...ahhhh...asi...aprieta mi pezón...aparta...-susurro la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras se sonrojaba-...aparta...-repitió nuevamente mientras una pequeña vena aparecía en su frente-QUE TE QUITES CARAJO!-grito ahora molesta asustando al joven quien rápidamente retiro sus manos de los pechos de la joven, esta se desabotono toda la camisa para luego dejar que cayese al suelo, dejando sus hermosos pechos al aire-ahora si...continua...por favor-dijo suplicante mientras tomaba las manos de su gemelo y las posaba sobre sus senos-ahhhh...ahhhhh...onii-chan...

sus labios se unieron nuevamente mientras ahora Issei tenia los ojos abiertos, tenia la vista fija en los pechos de su gemela, eran grandes...dios mio...eran tan hermosos...sus pezones tenían un hermoso color rosado clarito que combinaba con su blanca piel hermosa color porcelana, lo cual le daba un aspecto de muñequita hecha del mismo material, eran tan blandos como grandes, tenían un aspecto bellisimo, y un delicioso olor a fresas, eran blandidos y elásticos, y lo mejor...eran de su nee-chan...de ninguna otra mujer...de su amada...de su Aria...de la niña de su corazón...

Con ese pensamiento Issei cerro los ojos mientras sentía como su entrepierna ahora estaba húmeda, no era liquido pre-seminal, eran líquidos provenientes de la intimidad de la chica que estaban manchando su pantalón de pijama.

Aria: ahhhh...-la chica gimió levemente mientras sus labios eran liberados, ahora tenia su frente junta con la de su hermano, mientras sonreía al sentir choques eléctricos corriendo por su cuerpo-ahhh...si...así...tócame...-decía felizmente la chica mientras su corazón latía de felicidad, su onii-chan finalmente la estaba tocando y esto no era un sueño, era real...tan real como su amor mutuo y eterno-ahhh!

Issei: onee-chan...-susurro encantado el castaño al ver el hermoso rostro de placer de la chica para luego besar su nariz de una forma tierna y fraternal-tienes unos pechos hermosos...deberías ver tu rostro...estas tan linda que me dan ganas de comerte-dijo el chico mientras sonreía y su corazón latía de la felicidad.

Aria: o...o...onii-chan...yo...quiero correrme...-susurro mientras su corazón latía ahora más fuerte y sus caderas se movían más y más haciendo que los órganos sexuales de ambos chocaran y chocaran más y más-q...quiero...que me toques como se debe...por favor...-pidió mientras las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

Issei normalmente se hubiera muerto por desangrado nasal, pero algo habia cambiado en su cuerpo y emociones que hacían que la vergüenza y el pudor fueran inexistentes y solo tuvieran lugar el amor y el deseo...

Aria se puso de pie, apago el televisor y el reproductor DvD para luego mirar a su gemelo y guiñarle el ojo derecho indicándole que la viese, el chico se sonrojo mientras sonreía dulcemente como respuesta, y entonces, de forma lenta y sensual la chica se deshizo de su pantalón que estaba más que húmedo, luego lo tiro en algún lado de la sala y abrió las piernas mostrandole a Issei el lugar prohibido que todo hombre desea conocer, la chica con su derecha separo sus labios menores y señalo su entrada con el indice de su izquierda.

Aria(sonrojada): tienes que lamer...a-qui-dijo en un tono inocente y dulce la mujer mientras sonreía, sus paredes estaban palpitando indicando que el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina-por favor...onii-chan...ámame mucho para siempre...ne?

el castaño no dijo nada, su cabello cubría sus ojos, se acerco a paso lento a donde estaba la chica y ignorando su intimidad para extrañeza de la Hyodou se acerco a su rostro y la beso con mucho amor, no con pasión, no con lujuria, con amor puro y deseo, no deseo carnal, no deseo sexual, deseo...deseo de amar...amar y ser amado por hoy y para siempre.

Issei: hoy y siempre...mi nee-chan...mi Aria...mi amor...mi vida...mi...todo...-luego de decir aquello, el joven encanto aun más el corazón de su amada, para luego posicionarse detrás en el trasero de la chica y acercar su rostro a su intimidad-Itadakimaaasu!-dijo con una voz inocente para sonrojo de la chica y luego comenzar a lamer el clítoris de la chica mientras le acariciaba el trasero-mmmm...nee...chan...

Aria: AHHH!-la chica arqueo su espalda mientras abría más las piernas inconscientemente-(la lengua de onii-chan! se siente tan bien! esta tan caliente! tan caliente y tan traviesa!)AHHHHH!-gimió nuevamente la chica mientras movía su cadera en todas las direcciones posibles intentado repeler a la lengua invasora, sin éxito.

Issei estaba molestándose, no podía comer tranquilo el clítoris de su hermana si esta no dejaba de mover su cadera, decidió poner un alto y poniendo sus manos en su trasero, la sujeto con fuerza y acerco sus labios a aquel hermoso puntito rosa y comenzó a chuparlo como si fuese un dulce, iba a disfrutar el comerse a su hermana y sus movimientos involuntarios no se lo iban a impedir, no señor, nadie se lo iba a impedir!.

Aria: AHHHHHHHHH! ONII-CHAN!-la castaña se sentía en el mismo cielo, jamas en su vida había sentido algo así ni siquiera cuando se tocaba en la ducha pensando en Issei cuando tenia 10 años y recién estaba comenzando a amar, si, la lengua de Issei era mil veces mejor que sus dedos, oh tal vez era por que su amor por el era tan grande que incrementaba el placer-SIGUE! POR FAVOR! CHUPA MÁS! MÁS! CÓMEME TODA! POR FAVOR! TEN PIEDAD!-rogó mientras intentaba involuntariamente mover sus caderas nuevamente, pero el agarre de Issei era fuerte, ella no se iba a mover, iba a recibir sin piedad y tregua.

Issei termino de comerse el clítoris de su gemela, estaba totalmente bañado en su saliva lo cual le daba un aspecto tierno a su parecer, el joven miro el agujero que daba al interior de la chica, por lo cual relamiéndose los labios, se preparo para el acto final.

acercando su rostro lo mayor posible, abrió levemente la boca y su lengua salio, tímidamente la pequeña comenzó a explorar el órgano femenino, pero fue detenida al notar algo que no quería ver...Aria...se estaba tocando...

Aria: ahhh...ahhhh...onii-chan...-gemía débilmente la Sekiryuutei mientras metía sus dedos en su interior para gran disgusto de Issei el cual la miro desaprovatoriamente-que?...te tardas demasiado-dijo con los mofletes inflados la joven, pero al ver la mirada "triste" de Issei rápidamente quito sus dedos dándole vía libre-esta bien esta bien...ya puedes...AHHHHHHH!

el castaño finalmente sumido en su deseo por la chica, comenzó a lamer el interior de la joven, sabia delicioso, más que su piel, era tan delicioso como sus labios oh su lengua, estaba muy caliente dentro de ella por lo que haciendo uso de sus manos acerco más la cadera de la chica a su rostro y enterro más este en ella, de forma que ahora estaba más profundo en el interior del utero de su adorada, ya no oia nada, no oia nada más que los gemidos hermosos y preciosos de la melodiosa voz de la mujer que le robo el corazón cuando apenas y tenia tan solo 5 años...el estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella...y ahora iba a demostrarle su amor haciéndola llegar al clímax.

su lengua se movía fuertemente y con mucha emoción dentro de ella, estaba muy deliciosa y sabrosa, era adictivo sin mencionar que dentro de ella estaba bañado en sus fluidos por lo cual desde el punto de vista bizarro de Issei, era como un tipo de exquisito aderezo...entonces...

Aria: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOONIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!-gimio fuertemente la joven mientras se corría de lleno en la boca del joven el cual se sorprendió, pero la notar que era de su nee-chan, no necesito pensar y se trago todos sus fluidos, incluso Aria oía el sonido que hacia la boca de su hermano al tragar-eres...un...pervertido nii-chan...ahhh...-dijo la chica sonriente al ver con la vista borrosa debido al cansancio como su onii-chan se tragaba sus fluidos con tanto cariño, eso la hacia feliz, todo de ella era para el, absolutamente todo y el que el lo recibiese solamente hacia que Aria se llenase de felicidad y gozo al ver la aceptación de su adorado.

el castaño finalmente termino de beberse todos los fluidos de la mujer de su vida y la miro sonriente, para luego cargarla estilo nupcial y mirarla a los ojos.

Issei: nee-chan...te amo...te amo con todo mi ser-dijo el chico mientras lloraba de felicidad al estar nuevamente al lado de su razon de existencia-sin ti...no se que seria de mi vida...

Aria sonrió con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, no sabia que había hecho para merecer a tan buen hombre que se gano su corazón cada día más y más al paso de los años, que ahora acababa de tomar su inocencia en cierto sentido, la chica simplemente no entendía...por que era tan feliz?...por que...por que este mundo era tan bueno con ella para darle a su amado Issei Onii-chan...

Aria: *sob* Issei...*sob* *sob*yo también...te amo...te amo tanto...que siento que sin ti...siento que me moriría sin ti-luego de esas palabras ambos se besaron con amor puro mientras lloraban felices de estar juntos, aria llevo su mano a la mejilla derecha de issei y comenzó a acariciarla...hasta que...

*RIIIIING*...*RIIIIIING*

entonces ambos Hyodou abrieron con horror los ojos...eso...era...el...des...per...ta...dor?...

con un horror enorme, Aria miro a el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de el comedor...y...oh dios mio...

Ddraig: [van a llegar tarde par de depravados]-canturreo feliz el dragón emperador rojo al ver los rostros de horror puro en sus portadores.

en efecto...el reloj marcaba las 7:40 Am...

3...2...1...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Dos grandes gritos propios de una película de terror noventera, uno masculino y uno femenino se oyeron en todo el vecindario, mientras los dos hermanos Hyodou comenzaban a correr con rapidez por toda la casa.

Issei/Aria: VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDEEEEEEE!-gritaron ambos con lagrimas en los ojos mientras iban y venían por todas partes.

Rápidamente Aria fue a la cocina y prendió el gas para el agua caliente de la ducha, luego aun estando desnuda y con una que otra gota cayendo de su entrepierna comenzó a tirar y tirar basura de todo lo que habían comido en la noche, luego comenzó a lavar los platos sucios y los sartenes tan rápido como podía.

Aria: rápido rápido rápido rápido rápido rápido rápido!-gritaba desesperada la joven mientras frotaba la esponja con detergente en contra de la superficie de la sarten-SAL YA PUTA GRASA!

Mientras que Aria lavaba los platos y sartenes que habían usado para comer y cocinar respectivamente, Issei estaba peor, el estaba buscando en su armario sus ropas escolares tirando y tirando ropa casual en busca de los uniformes de la academia.

Issei: vamos vamos vamos vamos VAMOS PUTA MADRE!-grito desesperado Issei mientras tiraba y tiraba ropa y ropa, estaba tan desesperado que no vio la lencería sexy de encaje color negro que había tirado al suelo, ahora solo quería encontrar sus uniformes-DONDE PUTA MIERDA ESTÁN LOS PUTOS UNIFORMES ESCOLARES?! DIOS MIO!-grito mientras se sujetaba el cabello, entonces comenzó a buscar por todas partes hasta que encontró los benditos uniformes, estaban debajo de las camas cubiertos de polvo, pelusas y mugre-JODER QUE PUTO ASCO! YA QUE MÁS DA!

entonces el joven dejo los uniformes en las camas de ambos luego se quito su pijama lo más rápido posible y lo tiro en algun lado.

Issei: ARIA! DEJA LO QUE ESTÉS HACIENDO! HAY QUE BAÑARNOS RÁPIDO!-grito el joven mientras comenzaba a abrir el agua helada-

Aria apareció lo más rápido posible jadeando, sus manos estaban rojas debido a lo rápido que estuvo fregando los trastes, ambos sin importarles y tampoco sin siquiera disfrutar el estar desnudos y bañarse juntos, se bañaron con agua fría...y solo hay una forma de describirlo.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTA HELADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

fueron nuevamente los gritos de ambos, luego salieron rápidamente de la ducha temblando y se vistieron con los polvorientos uniformes de La academia Kuoh, ambos ahora llegaron a el comedor y fueron a comer desesperadamente cereal con leche.

Aria: *glup glup glup glup*-la chica tragaba la leche del cartón con rapidez, pues tenia la boca llena de hojuelas sabor chocolate mientras la leche las ablandaba, luego mastico fuertemente y trago y le paso la caja de cereal a su gemelo junto al cartón para luego ir a su comedor y ver el horario y lo que les tocaba hoy-lenguaje, matemáticas, geografía, química, biología y tecnológica...-decía mientras metía rápidamente los cuadernos de ambos en sus mochilas, cabe destacar que ambos castaños tenían las mochilas llenas de parches de logos de animes, pins, chapitas y esas cosas, luego cuando termino de echar todos los cuadernos se puso su mochila azul y vio a Issei llegar tragando el cereal con leche, la chica le tiro su mochila la cual agarro-VAYÁMONOS!-grito mientras pateaba la puerta y luego la cerraba.

Ambos corrían olímpicamente por las calles de Kuoh, ahora estaba llena de gente transitando y autos, extrañamente Issei y Aria hacían Parkour propio de los mejores Asesinos de Assasins Creed.

Aria: rápido rápido rápido rápido rápido rápido!-gritaba sudorosa la chica mientras para disgusto de los habitantes saltaba en los techos de los autos en parada de las calles.

Issei: quítese! QUÍTENSE MALDICIÓN! NO VEN QUE TENEMOS PRISA?!-gritaba issei que al contrario de su hermana iba en la vereda de las calles empujando a las personas y golpeando a unas otras dejándolas K.O.

Issei/Aria: VAMOS A LLEGAR TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-gritaron muertos de terror mientras sus piernas se sumergían en la agonía por tanta sobre exigencia.

...

Mientras tanto, una mujer de cabello rosa terminaba de entrar al salón 2-B, luego se sentó y junto a sus compañeros comenzaron a poner atención a la clase del profesor, hasta que su compañera de al lado le hablo.

Murayama: ne, Katase, Los Hyodou aun no han llegado-le contó una mujer castaña a la chica a su lado, Murayama, la presidenta del club de kendo.

entonces antes de que ella pudiese hablar...

?: NO EMPIECEN!-dijo una voz masculina con fuerza-

?2: SIN NOSOTROS!-dijo ahora una chica continuando su frase-

BOOOOOOM

fue el choque de ambos contra la puerta, todos incluso el profesor se reunieron al rededor de la puerta para ver en el suelo con un gran chichon en sus cabezas a los gemelos Hyodou Issei y Hyodou Aria...ambos con lagrimas en los ojos debido al fuerte golpe.

Aria: llegamos...

Issei: a tiempo?-comentaron ambos esperanzados-

Profesor:...señores...esta es la clase de geografía...se perdieron las dos horas de lenguaje y las dos horas de matemáticas respectivamente-dijo el profesor mirando a sus dos mejores estudiantes.

Issei/Aria: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron ambos con lagrimas en los ojos mientras hacían una nota mental.

Ddraig: [HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! recordatorio: nunca tener sexo a las 4 de la mañana! jajajajajaja!]-grito muriéndose de la risa el dragón galés al ver a sus compañeros ser llevados a detención.

Recreo:

ahora ambos castaños se encontraban deprimidos debajo del árbol de cerezos del colegio, tenían grandes ojeras en sus ojos debido a que no durmieron en toda la noche.

Issei: esto de matar seres sobre-naturales es una puta mierda-susurro el chico con lenguaje soez, habia que destacar que ni a Issei ni a Aria les gustaba decir groserías, pero cuando estaban oh muy enputados oh muy frustrados nada se podia hacer.

Aria: vete a la mierda-respondió con lagrimas la chica mientras miraba a issei con furia, estaba muerta de sueño que su faceta de amor y hermana melosa se fue al infierno literalmente-por tu puta culpa no dormí nada!-grito furiosa la chica mientras señalaba sus ojeras-PRÁCTICAMENTE ME VIOLASTE!

Issei: YO?!-grito incrédulo el joven mientras se señalaba con el pulgar de su derecha-TU FUISTE LA LOCA QUE ME SEDUCIO Y QUIEN ME PIDIÓ ABIERTAMENTE QUE QUERÍA QUE TE LAMIERA ALLÍ ABAJO Y QUE TE MASAJEARA LAS PUTAS TETAS!-grito con una vena en la frente el joven, el también mando al carajo su faceta de hermano amoroso y enamorado, de los dos era el el que tenia más sueño.

Aria: TU FUISTE QUIEN SALIO CON LA IDEA DE BESARNOS! BAKA! TU FUISTE QUIEN SALIO CON LA IDEA DE IR A VER ANIME A LAS PUTAS 2 DE LA PUTA MAÑANA SABIENDO QUE HOY VOLVÍAMOS A CLASE!-grito igual de furiosa la chica mientras señalaba a issei con su indice.

Issei: SE ACABO! TE VOY A PARTIR ESA BOCA QUE TIENES!-grito molesto el joven para luego lanzarse en contra de aria.

Aria: NO SI YO TE LA PARTO PRIMERO!-respondió mientras la chica hacia puños sus manos.

y frente al árbol de cerezos ambos hermanos Hyodou comenzaron a golpearse y desquitarse por no haber dormido en la mañana...y si...sangre...mucha mucha sangre...

Enfermería:

Ahora ambos se encontraban abrazándose mientras lloraban.

Aria: perdóname onii-chan! lo siento! gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen!-decía llorando la chica mientras abrazaba al castaño, le había roto el brazo derecho y también le había dejado morado el ojo izquierdo-no sabia que estaba pasando! no tenia control de mi misma! lo lamento!

Issei: esta bien onee-chan-dijo sonriente el chico para luego llorar el también-yo también te hice mucho daño...-dijo mientras miraba a su hermana, le había torcido el pie izquierdo y le había mordido el brazo izquierdo y le había dejado una herida en su mejilla-lo lamento de verdad...perdóname aria...

Aria: no perdóname tu a mi, fue mi culpa, yo te invite a hacer el amor y por eso no dormimos-dijo culpable la joven de castaña melena mientras sus hermosos ojos dorados eran cubiertos de lagrimas.

Issei: si pero yo nos invite a ver anime a la hora de dormir...discúlpame tu a mi-dijo triste el joven.

Aria: no, discúlpame tu a mi, todo fue mi culpa-dijo la chica mientras su cabello cubria sus ojos-

Issei: no, perdóname tu a mi...

Aria: no, discúlpame tu a mi-dijo insistiendo la chica-insisto...

Issei: yo tengo la culpa de todo! es la verdad...

Aria: NO YO!

Issei: ESTAS LOCA! YO LA TENGO!

Aria: YO!

Issei: YO!

asi nuevamente ambos comenzaron a discutir hasta que en medio de la discusión Issei beso a Aria y rodeando su espalda y acostarla en la camilla.

Issei: muy bien...los dos tenemos la culpa...ahora...tomemos una siesta...quieres?-pregunto el castaño mientras metía sus manos dentro de la camisa de la chica y le removía levemente el sostén comenzando a masajear sus senos.

Aria(sonriente): como digas...ahhh...-la chica se posiciono de forma que ahora estuviera acostada de espalda en issei, luego le bajo la cremallera de su pantalón y comenzó a darle unas caricias a su miembro-onii-chan...te calientan las tetas de tu hermana gemela...pervertido-dijo sonriente y feliz la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el placer comenzara a arrullarla.

Issei(sonriente): y a ti te pone que tu propio hermano te las toque...pecadora...iras al infierno-dijo sonriente el chico para luego besarla y comenzar a apretarle los pezones mientras movía su cadera de arriba a abajo debido al placer-tienes una mano suave y pequeña...me encanta...onee-chan...

Aria(risita): baka...vamos, córrete rápido, quiero dormir-dijo la chica mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias.

Issei: es de mala educación que el macho se corra antes que su hembra...vamos...te invito...-dijo el chico mientras ahora si le quitaba la camisa y el sostén a la joven dejándola con el torso desnudo, ahora podía apretar sus pechos y masajearselos todo lo que quisiese-vamos nee-chan...no te resistas...ne?...hazlo por mi...córrete por las caricias de onii-chan-dijo con un tono inocente y juguetón el joven.

Aria: ño...yo ño quello-dijo con las mejillas infladas la chica, tenia una actitud infantil y hacia pucheros-córrete tu.

Issei: no gracias, córrete tu-dijo el chico con una vena en su frente mientras apretaba los hermosos pezones de su adorada.

Aria: que te corras tu...es mi deber como hermana y más aun como novia el hacer que mi onii-chan tenga orgasmos siempre que necesite mi atención...vamos...no te resistas okey?.

Issei: que te corras tu!-dijo el joven ahora ya con mal humor.

Aria: OBLIGAME!

Issei: LO HAGO!

entonces, ambos dejaron su acto sexual para luego volver a discutir...si...los hermanos siempre llevan la contraria y pocas son las excepciones...Issei y Aria son la excepción...pero...hay que comprenderlos, no durmieron toda la noche, y el estar en la escuela le da mal humor a cualquiera...sobre todo a estos dos.

Issei: TODO ES TU CULPA!-grito el joven mientras ahorcaba nuevamente a su hermana.

Aria: MIRA QUIEN HABLA! BAKA! ERES UN INSERVIBLE! MIS PUNTUACIONES SON MÁS ALTAS QUE LAS TUYAS!-grito la chica mientras ahora ella ahorcaba a issei.

Issei: AH SI?! YO ME PASO EN DOS DÍAS RESIDENT EVIL 1, 2, 3, Y ZERO! TU APENAS Y SABES COMO COÑO SE DISPARA LA PUTA PISTOLA!-grito ahora issei mientras le restregaba en la cara a Aria sus defectos como gamer...y no era para menos...Aria era pésima en los juegos de resident evil clásicos, mientras que issei era dios.

Aria: Y TU ERES UN PENDEJO EN OUTLAST! NO PUEDES ESTAR NI DIEZ MINUTOS SIN CAGARTE DEL MIEDO! MISERABLE ARROGANTE HIJO DE PUTA!-grito la chica mientras ahora pateaba el rostro de Issei, aunque no era tan desagradable desde un bizarro punto de vista...Aria tenia los pies desnudos sin calcetín ni zapato, ademas...tenia un olor bastante embriagador, todo natural.

Sip, los hermanos Hyodou también tiene sus ratos de mal humor...y cuando llegan...se comportan 100% contrario a sus personalidades originales, en vez de ser cariñosos, amorosos, sobre protectores y incestuosos...son los archi-enemigos más grandes de toda la nación...

Aria: TE ODIO!

Issei: YO TE ODIO MÁS!

Aria: YO MÁS!

Issei: NO YO MÁS!

Así que ya lo saben niños, nunca nunca nunca! tengan falta de sueño...puede cambiar su actitud...eh aquí dos claros ejemplos llamados Issei Hyodou y Aria Hyodou...ademas...que tiernos se ven no?.

Fin.

xDDDDDD espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo tiene algo de comedia, romance, lemon, sexo y...pos eso :V que conste que quiero aclarar, que Issei y Aria NO se odian, es debido a la falta de sueño que tienen aquí y al estrés de volver a clases que están así...algo como levantarse con el pie izquierdo, apliquen eso a Issei y Aria y entenderán a lo que me refiero...pero ya luego cuando duerman lloran toda la noche para disculparse de las pendejadas que están haciendo lastimando sus corazones solo por algo tan estúpido como lo es la falta de sueño...espero que les haya gustado el lemon, y nop, no es el primero que escribo, eh escrito lemons desde hace ya un tiempo, pero si es el primero de Fanfiction, y no, aun no perderán la virginidad! como ya eh dicho durante un tiempo, quiero que la primera vez de Issei y Aria sea muy especial...no tan especial como hacerla al final del fic, no eso seria de un autor canalla no darle más lemon a sus lectores, no señoree, quiero pensar una situación perfecta...algo romántico...algo dulce...algo meloso...algo realmente bello lindo y adorable...eso quiero para su primera vez, pero bueno, en el próximo capitulo voy a mostrar una mini Predicción en un sueño de lo que sucedera en el futuro, ademas, que tengo planes para cierto evento que quiero hacer, ya que tanto Issei como Aria son el Sekiryuutei, un DRAGÓN celestial, y cual es la debilidad de un dragón? un Dragón Slayer, así es, tengo en mente incluir a una señorita, que les cause ciertos...problemas en sus planes por destruir a nuestra querida y adorable Maou amante de los Shoujos, asi es, en el futuro cuando Issei y Aria estén en busca de la cabeza de nuestra adorada Serafall Sitri-sama, cierta...Señorita Dragón Slayer les romperá un montón de rato las pelotas y los ovarios a nuestros queridos protas respectivamente, pero ya eso sera en el futuro, ahora, estamos en el pasado...HASTA PRONTO! nos veremos nuevamente! y si, luego de unos cuantos capítulos volverá un episodio romántico/comedia/IsseimalhumorVsAriamalhumor, ahora si, hasta pronto :D.


	8. Capitulo 7: La entrega total

que emoción que emoción! mi corazón está lleno de DETERMINATION! DETERMINATION MADAFAKAS! SIENTO QUE PUEDO ENFRENTARME A LA MISMA CHARA! okno mucho undertale xD ni de coña nadie puede contra esa loca genocida, pero bueno, de tanto apoyo que brindáis a mi fic y de tanta DETERMINATION! que me provocan sus reviews(que enserio os lo agradezco los que ya ah habido y los que quizás habrá próximamente pero aun así cuenta)incluiré una opening al fic! YEEEEEEEEEY-todos los lectores aplauden conmigo y luego se sientan mientras tomo el micrófono y continuo-bueno, este capítulo lo escribí el 06-03-2016 debido a que tenía un ataque de inspiración, pero bueno, aquí tienen disfrútenlo, sin más que decir, gracias, por seguir aquí! :D.

Inicio:

*chu*

Las lenguas de ambos estaban nuevamente luchando, los gemelos Hyodou estaban deleitándose con sus bocas mientras se abrazaban...finalmente habían dormido lo suficiente, y habían llorado en sus hombros para perdonarse por todo el daño físico y emocional que se habían hecho ante ayer, ahora estaban disfrutando de una tarde en su hogar besándose con desesperación, les dolía no poder besarse en frente de la gente como gente normal, pero aun no era tiempo de hacer pública su relación...por ahora solo debían amarse en la comodidad de su hogar...

Aria: ahhh...cada vez besas mejor onii-chan-dijo sonriente la chica mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Issei y se sentaba en su regazo mirando a la televisión con el control de la play en la mano-veamos sigue contándome como puedo mejorar mis habilidades como gamer de resident evil, no puedo considerarme una gamer si no juego bien los resident evil orginales!-dijo llena de determinación la joven.

Issei sonrió, los insultos de ante ayer solo habían hecho sus relaciones más fuertes y sus corazones con más determinación con tal de poder mejorar como gamers...así que tomando el control restante comenzó a jugar como Billy Coen mientras Aria jugaba como la tan bella y dulce Rebecca.

Opening: Unravel Tokyo ghoul cover en español by Elisa Petriwoski. ( watch?v=iC6R0ksZqhs)

Ven dímelo.

Ven dime lo que hay dentro de mi

(se ve a Issei abandonado, solo parado en medio del mar, pero entonces una luz morada le cubre para luego gritar de dolor y entonces cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminan se ve a Aria en el reflejo del océano exactamente igual a el)

¿se oculta alguien en mi...destruido corazón?

(se ve a Issei llorar con el cuerpo de aria en sus brazos, entonces, la oscuridad los consume a ambos y el ojo derecho de Aria y el izquierdo de Issei cambian, ahora son de color morado con una ave volando en el centro)

Tal como el mundo, estoy desecha no tengo salvación...

(se ve a Aria sonreír mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos de issei, luego ambos apuntan sus boosted gears corruptas al frente disparando un rayo rojo)

No entiendo como aun...tu puedes sonreír!

(se ve a los Maous, Serafall Sitri, Alias Leviathan, Sirzech Gremory, Alias Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth, Alias Beelzebub, Luego la pantalla cambia siendo cubiertas por plumas negras, ahora están los Angeles lideres de Grigori, Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, y Tamiel, pero entonces la Silueta de Kokabiel es desintegrada en partículas, luego las plumas negras se vuelven blancas y doradas y aparecen los 3 Grandes Serafines y el Arcángel Líder, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Michael)

Desecho estoy soy un caos total, no puedo ni respirar!

(se ve a Malfatto luchar contra Ángeles Caídos, demonios y Ángeles, luego su máscara y traje se rompen revelando a Issei todo lastimado y herido con lagrimas en los ojos)

Freeze.

(se ve a los Grupos Gremory y Sitri)

Fortaleza y fragilidad.

(se ve a las piezas de caballero y torre en el tablero)

Dinamismo, inmutabilidad

(se ve a las piezas de reina y rey y alfiles)

AL VERTE AL FIN SUPE LA VERDAD!

(se ve a Issei y Aria con unos rostros de rabia y odio indescriptibles, luego son rodeados por un aura roja, pero entonces las auras son contaminadas con el odio en sus corazones y se vuelven negras)

En este retorcido y enfermo mundo que habito!

(se ve a Aria y a Issei luchar contra los 4 Maous, Serafall y Sirzechs contra Issei y Aria contra Ajuka y Falbium)

poco a poco me voy perdiendo!

(ahora se los ve con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida contra los grupos gremory y sitri, Issei tiene un dolor de cabeza y por un micro segundo, se ve a el grupo gremory del canon)

DESAPARECERE!

(ahora se ve a una silueta de una niña parándose y mirando el infinito cielo, en su mano aparece una serpiente negra y esta abre su boca mostrando un holograma de un circulo morado con una ave en el centro)

UN RECUERDO MÁS SEREEEE!

(se ve a los 4 líderes del cielo luchar contra los dos sekiryutei, estos en su modo Balance Breaker de color negro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver las alas de los lideres)

SOLO TE PIDO!

(se ve a los líderes de grigori en aprietos, frente a ellos...se encuentra el Juggernaut Drive...)

Olvídame!

(se ve a Issei y Aria llorar mientras se abrazan y sus cuerpos son desintegrados)

No me busques en tus recuerdos!

(se ve a Asia sonreír para luego desaparecer, pero siempre con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, luego cambia ahora estando Irina frente a Issei, esta al verlo estira su mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero Aria la detiene y Irina rompe en llanto)

No quiero lastimarte!

(se ve al grupo de Vali en frente de Issei y Aria, estos invocan sus boosted Gears y van en su contra)

herir tus sentimientos!

(se ve a una Hermosa mujer de vestido rojo con detalles negros blancos y dorados con pinta de ser muy caro, la mujer tiene una sonrisa de inocencia mientras se arregla una corona hecha de platino en su cabeza y se muestra que en su mano derecha, flotando con magia azul, se encuentra una gran espada negra con el borde exterior amarillo, el interior blanco y en el centro es totalmente negra, tiene dos puntas en cada costado de la hoja y terminan en dos líneas largas estando una a cada lado y la empuñadura en el centro, la mujer sonriente esta parada en lo que parece ser un pasillo con muchas columnas y iluminación de los rayos del sol)

RECUERDA QUIEN SOY!

(se ven a dos pequeños niños castaños de ojos dorados jugar, el niño trae en su mano una figura de el hombre araña y la niña trae una figura de la mujer maravilla, ambos se miran y rien mientras hacen poses de súper héroes)

y déjame morir...

(al final, se ven dos siluetas, la primera, de una persona bajita y la segunda de una mujer adulta, detrás de la silueta bajita se ven todas las facciones y detrás de la mujer se ve un horrible panorama de caos muerte destrucción y final, todas las facciones y la silueta bajita ven como en los ojos de la mujer, se vuelven de color morado con un ave en el centro pero esta vez...es en ambos ojos)

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas, comunicación telepática entre Issei y Aria.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 7: La entrega total/Predicciones.

El juego estaba pausado, Issei estaba montado sobre Aria en el sofá mientras rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos y la besaba con ahínco, acariciaba su espalda y manoseaba con desesperación su cabello, ahora podían estar juntos sin tener que esconderse, la castaña con sus labios tomo la lengua se su hermano de forma que la aprisionase en su boca, luego de lamerla la soltó y este la miro sonrojado.

Issei: pervertida-dijo el castaño mientras besaba la frente de su gemela-mi pervertida.

Aria: onii-kun...tonto-ella le sonrió y le beso nuevamente.

Entonces Issei se dio cuenta de algo...había un mechón del cabello de Aria que no estaba bien...cortado...

Issei: onee-chan, tu cabello-dijo el joven mientras tomaba entre sus manos un mechón de cabello de la chica, estaba en un estado raro como si hubiese sido rebanado-que te paso aquí?-pregunto molesto, nadie podía siquiera mirar a SU Aria y el que la haya tocado pagaría con sangre viseras y intestinos su atrevimiento.

Aria: cuando estábamos luchando hacia algunos días contra los exorcistas y los Ángeles caídos, uno de ellos me corto un trozo del mechón que ves-dijo restándole importancia hasta que Issei estrecho la mirada-sé lo que estas pensando, no te preocupes está muerto...ahora...ven aquí...quieres?-dijo sonriente la joven para luego volver a besar a su gemelo.

mientras ambos tortolitos continuaban besándose con amor, problemas habían en otro lado ya conocido por ellos...

Iglesia de Kuoh...

*Tap Tap Tap*

Eran los pasos de las Herederas de las Casas Gremory y Sitri junto a sus sequitos respectivamente, hacía poco que Rias y Sona habían sentido auras de Ángeles caídos en la ciudad y viendo como termino Raynare hacia algún tiempo, decidieron ir a encargarse de el asunto ellas mismas, cual fue la sorpresa de todos cuando vieron que en efecto, todo el lugar estaba...¿cómo decirlo?...hecho mierda literalmente...

Rias: qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja mientras veía los escombros y sangre que había en el piso de la iglesia, entonces se fijo en algo que no había notado-Sona, Chicos, encontré un entrada secreta-dijo la chica al ver la banca que estaba donde debería estar el altar, la chica con algo de poder de la destrucción desintegro el bloqueo revelando unas largas escaleras que descendían hacia abajo.

Sona: entremos...-dijo la pelinegra presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Los demonios de Kuoh descendieron por las escaleras Koneko se detuvo súbitamente y su nariz se movía con exhaustividad.

Koneko: *snif snif snif snif snif*-la peli plateada acerco su inquieta nariz a las paredes del lugar por donde estaban bajando-Buchou, Kaichou, huelo...sangre...y muerte-dijo monótonamente la loli nekomata mientras ahora ella era quien guiaba al grupo.

Rias: muerte? sangre? Koneko, que estas tratando de..

Rias fue interrumpida cuando Saji vomito detrás de todos los demonios en una esquina, tenía el rostro verde y señalo las puertas entreabiertas al final del pasillo.

Saji: allí...huele...horrible!

a la respuesta del Peón de Sona Sitri, todos abrieron las puertas encontrándose con un escenario...tétrico...

Era una jodida masacre propia de un asesino serial, cuerpos de exorcistas destrozados, esparcidos, con cortadas, uno que otro completo sin mucho daño en la parte derecha de la sala, pero por el lado izquierdo de esta misma había una masacre terrible, cuerpos mutilados, cortados en dos, con la cabeza cortada, entre ellos destacaban dos Ángeles caídos, la peli azul que estaba del lado izquierdo donde había sucedido la masacre en mayor medida, estaba con la cabeza cortada reposando en el suelo y su cuerpo en lado contrario, luego en la parte derecha descansaba un Ángel caído peligris con una sonrisa en el rostro y unas cortadas en su cuerpo, sin más que decir los demonios comenzaron a analizar el lugar.

Rias: sin duda alguna, alguien se nos adelanto y acabo con todos ellos-dijo la chica mientras miraba con atención el panorama alrededor.

Kiba: Buchou, Kaichou, las cortadas de estos cuerpos...-dijo el joven caballero gremory mientras era visto por todos, luego de obtener su atención prosiguió con su explicación-la forma en que están hechas las cortadas de estos exorcistas, la forma en que sus cabezas fueron cortadas...esto...fue hecho por un profesional en el arte de la espada-dijo el rubio príncipe de kuoh, para sorpresa de todos, ¿un espadachín profesional había hecho esta masacre?, pero...quien?...la respuesta estaba más cerca de lo pensaban...

Koneko: *snif snif snif snif*...

oliendo nuevamente la peli plateada se acerco al cuerpo de un exorcista distinto, este era rubio y descansaba cerca de su arma, una gran eh imponente espada negra como la noche, la lolita, vio en el suelo un trozo de cabello color café que, según sus ojos, había sido cortado por el arma clavada en el suelo.

Koneko: buchou, encontré una pista-dijo la peli plateada para que todos la rodeasen y esta, entregase el trozo de cabello café a Rias-siento un olor embriagador...sea quien sea el dueño de este olor y ADN...asesino sin remordimiento a estas personas-dijo la chica pero luego dio la espalda y apunto hacia lo que parecía ser un altar con forma de cruz al final del largo pasillo-también siento el olor a inocencia y dulzura de ese altar...pero...se dirige hacia arriba-respondió la chica.

Tsubaki: entonces, toujou-san, guíanos, por favor, hay que intentar ver todo lo que paso aqui lo más rápido posible-dijo la pelinegra vice presidenta para luego acomodar sus lentes.

nuevamente Koneko tomo cartas en el asunto y guiando a todos los demonios nuevamente arriba, fueron fuera de la iglesia destruida para ver con atención una tumba hecha a mano recientemente.

Koneko: el olor...termina aquí-respondió la chica para luego Sona acercarse a la tumba, mover sus lentes delicadamente y leer lo que allí ponía.

Sona: "Aquí descansa Asia Argento, imposible de olvidar, Amiga, compañera y mujer de buen corazón"...¿Asia Argento?-susurro extrañada la pelinegra presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no conocía el nombre de la chica a la que se le había hecho la tumba.

Rias: maldición...bueno, no importa, sona, por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer, debemos irnos de aquí, informare de esto a Onii-sama y le enviare esta muestra de cabello para que la analice...pero debemos irnos por ahora...

Sona: entendido, tienes razón Rias...vámonos...

El grupo de demonios Sitri y Gremory desaparecieron siendo tragados por los círculos mágicos de cada familia...

esto sin duda alguna significarían problemas para nuestros Héroes en el futuro...

.

.

.

*BOOOM*

una explosión fue lo que se escucho en el inmenso espacio negro de entrenamiento, Issei y Aria habían sido interrumpidos de amarse mutuamente por Ddraig quien los mando a la fuerza a entrenar en el espacio infinito.

Ahora el castaño se encontraba con su sacred gear en [Hater state] debido a que según Ddraig, el odio hacia los Ángeles, los demonios y los caídos por ambos sekiryuuteis había hecho que la boosted gear tuviera una mini evolución, ya que las sacred gears responden al deseo del portador, la Boosted gear al entrar en contacto con las negras y obscuras emociones de ambos se transformaba levemente dando a nacer lo que ambos llamaron [Drak Corrupt Gear].

Aria: [BIG BANG ATACK!]-grito la chica de castaños cabellos mientras su melena se ondeaba con el viento, en sus dos manos habían guanteletes negros de la boosted gear, con la gema gris y las puntas rojas, en estos ahora la energía que estaba juntando era azul y al juntar las dos esferas en sus manos salió disparado un gran torrente de poder en contra de su amado.

Issei: [DORAGON FIRE!]-grito el castaño mientras en su ojo derecho se creaba lo que parecía ser una masa de fuego roja, luego la apunto en contra del torrente de energía que se dirigía a el y BOOOM un enorme torrente de fuego rojo salió disparado en contra del Big Bang de Aria.

BOOOOOM

Ambos ataques colisionaron, el torrente de energía azulada en contra de una gran muralla de fuego rojo, el ojo de Issei sangraba levemente, por lo que mirando su ataque desprendió un poco de su fuego rojo y lo dirigió en contra de su hermana.

Aria al ver la rapidez con la que el fuego rojo se dirigía a ella levanto su mano izquierda desnuda y transfirió poder a esta levemente, de esta salía un gran torrente de energía purpura...

Aria: [REKOHA!]-tras el grito de la hyodou, y estrellar su puño debajo de ella en el suelo donde estaba ubicada, su cuerpo fue rodeado por columnas de energía moradas que cuando entraron en contacto con el fuego este fue desintegrado por estas mismas, luego Aria aun rodeada de su defensa cerró los ojos y sus dos manos brillaron en color morado igual que las columnas-[CIMETRIC CONTROL!]-y luego de esa frase las columnas de energía salieron disparadas en contra de Issei.

Issei perdió el control de su fuego rojo por lo que esquivando el big bang atack de Aria comenzó a correr a gran velocidad esquivando las columnas de energía purpura que le seguían ahora como si fuesen rayos, disminuyendo su grosor pero aumentando su velocidad y fatalidad, el castaño veía como cada vez que giraba Aria movía sus manos y los rayos morados cambiaban ahora aun en su dirección.

Issei: Ddraig!-grito el joven mientras su guantelete negro comenzaba a brillar en energia gris.

Ddraig: [BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST! TRANSFER!]-fueron los gritos rápidos del guantelete para luego este brillar en energía blanca.

Issei: [DORAGON PUNCH!]-y copiando la técnica legendaria de cierto capitán famoso del mundo del anime, el puño de Issei brillando en energía blanca choco contra las columnas de energía moradas de Aria.

*BOOM*

otra gran explosión y finalmente, luego de esta ambos castaños estaban de espaldas uno con el otro agotados...habían acabado todas sus reservas mágicas en sus ataques más poderosos hasta el momento.

Aria: *jadeo jadeo jadeo*...onii-chan...eres...muy fuerte...*jadeo*...tienes unas técnicas increíbles...tienes que enseñármelas algún día-dijo la chica mientras sonreía, de su boca salía un poco de sangre debido a la sobre exigencia.

Issei: jeh, lo mismo digo-respondió el castaño sonriente, su ojo lloraba sangre a montones debido a que había sobre utilizado su versión del Famoso Amaterasu de los Uchiha.

Ddraig: [bien hecho compañeros, han aumentado sus reservas mágicas en un 20% y su resistencia física en un 40% y la mágica en un 30%, sin duda están volviéndose muy fuertes en este lugar, creo que deberé de cambiar las condiciones atmosféricas para enseñarles ah sobrevivir en ambientes variados, donde deban usar su ingenio y astucia para salir con vida.]

Aria sonrió, quizás era momento de recordar...

Aria: onii-chan, recuerdas el día en que nos enamoramos?-pregunto la joven sonriente con un tono de voz dulce y coqueto.

Issei: hai...-dijo sonriente el joven mientras recordaba aquellos días-teníamos como 7 años...y yo...

*flash back, 9 años atrás, parque de kuoh*

BUAAAAA BUAAAAA BUAAAAA

eran los gritos de dolor de un pobre niño de 5 años, cabello castaño y ojos dorados, el pequeño estaba siendo perseguido por dos perros grandes en el parque de kuoh, se había ido a jugar esta tarde y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de no llevar a su hermana con este.

Issei: DEJENME! DEJENME! PERROS MALOS! BUAAAAAAAA-gritaba asustado el pobre pequeño mientras corría todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos-ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! AYUDAME!

y como si dios estuviera escuchando, de la nada una gran silueta venia a lo lejos a mucha velocidad.

Aria: ALEJENSE DE MI ONII-KUUUUUUN!-grito a la lejanía una castaña de ojos dorados montada en un carrito rojo de baterías, apretando el acelerador la pequeña niña embistió a los perros que iban detrás de su gemelo, estos por consecuencia se fueron llorando y gimiendo-y si quieren más me avisan!...estas bien onii-kun?-pregunto la pequeña a Issei, quien estaba llorando en el suelo-ya paso todo-dijo la chica mientras sonreía y tomaba la cabeza del joven obligando a mirarla, desde la perspectiva del joven la chica estaba en contraste con los rayos del dándole aspecto de un ángel que había venido en su ayuda, mientras que Aria veia a un lindo y pequeño niño indefenso tierno cual borreguito.

Issei/Aria: (se ve muy linda/lindo)-pensaron ambos sin darse cuenta mientras se veían sonrojados, y más aun con los rayos del sol y las hojas del árbol cayendo a su alrededor daban aspecto a una escena de lo más tierna.

ambos castaños se miraban sin hacer oh decir nada con un sonrojo en sus caritas, y con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, un momento lindo que atesorarían por mucho tiempo.

*fin flash back*

ambos castaños se miraban y rieron juntos para luego abrazarse y besarse con cariño, cuando eran jóvenes eran tan inocentes y torpes y era algo en lo que estaban muy de acuerdo.

*chu chu chu slurp slurp*

Aria: mmmmm-la castaña gimoteo delicadamente mientras se acostaba sobre Issei y este colocaba sus manos en su trasero y comenzaba a apretárselo ligeramente-mmmmm...ahhhh...mmmmm-la Hyodou gemía de gusto mientras sentía la lengua de su gemelo explorar en su garganta, la chica movía su lengua dulcemente con cariño y gusto disfrutando del sabor de cada rincón de la boca de su amante.

*chu...chu...slurp...*

Issei se sentía en el cielo, gemía de placer junto a su gemela mientras disfrutaba el acariciar el trasero de esta, el explorar la boca de Aria y sentir como esta hacia lo propio con su boca hacia que su corazón latiera de emoción y sus ojos desbordaran lagrimas de felicidad, era tan feliz y podía asegurarlo, sentía su corazón latir de gusto al mismo tiempo que el corazón de su gemela y no era exageración, sus cuerpos se complementaban y sus labios encajaban de forma perfecta...el uno había nacido para el otro y viceversa.

ambos dejaron de besarse para luego mirarse y Issei comenzar a dejar chupetones en el cuello de Aria mientras esta gemía de felicidad y placer con una sonrisa dulce y extasiada en su rostro mientras un hilillo de saliva caía por su boca.

Aria: ah...ah...AHHH! onii-chan! no me muerdas tan delicadamente!-gemía de gusto la ojidorada mientras sentía la lengua de su gemelo explorar cada célula perteneciente a su piel en su cuello, dejando chupetón tras chupetón indicando que ella era SULLA y de NADIE más, ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma-AHHHH!

Issei sonrió para sus adentros mientras su cara se teñía de color carmín, estaba muy feliz, había sufrido tanto por esa maldita perra caída que se había atrevido a traicionarlo, destrozar su corazón y la gota que rebaso el vaso, se atrevió a matar a aria! pero el destino le había tenido piedad, y le había dado otra oportunidad de tener a su lado a la mujer que le robo el corazón cuando la vio por primera vez desde el primer segundo en el que hiso uso de razón...

*flash back, 11 años atrás, cuarto de Isseito y Ariita Hyodous*

Hanako Hyodou y Aori Hyodou veían con un rostro feliz como sus dos pequeños y dulces retoñitos jugaban en su habitación, la madre y el padre al ver los rostros sonrientes de felicidad de sus pequeños llenos y muertos de risa, rieron y se besaron con amor y felicidad, eran una pareja feliz, se amaban con todo el corazón y al ver a esos dos castañitos jugueteando y sonriendo con sus juguetes en sus manos eran los genuinos productos de su amor puro y blanquecino.

La pelinegra de ojos rojos y el castaño de ojos dorados rieron y abandonaron la habitación de sus bebecitos de tan solo 5 añitos de vida dejando a ambos niños solos.

en la mente de ambos, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo ni de quien era el otro, al verse se reían de felicidad y gusto mientras golpeaban y jugueteaban con sus juguetitos, no sabían que eran hermanos, se veían como amigos y/o compañeros de juegos...hasta que en una reacción química de su cerebro, sus primeras neuronas y su uso de razón fueron activados al mismo tiempo en los cerebros de ambos infantes, al no estar sus padres centraron sus retinas en lo primero que encontraron en la habitación...

el contrario...

Desde el punto de vista de la pequeña niña, el pequeñito que estaba frente a ella era extraño, no conocía en lo absoluto la diferencia entre los géneros, por lo que ver con sus primeros usos de raciocinio a un hombre le resultaba extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, dentro del pecho de la niñita, su corazón latía un poco más rápido, no entendía por que, pero ese pequeño de alguna forma, le daba un sentimiento desconocido...lo poco que conocía la bebe...podía describirlo como...un rico y placentero calor en su pecho...

Desde el punto de vista de el pequeño Hyodou Issei aquella personita que estaba frente a el, parada y mirándole expectante se veía muy rara...pero de una forma similar pero distinta a la de ella, el pequeño niño sentía el deseo de estar cerca de la chica, apegarse a ella, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, no quería separarse de ella, sentía un calor fuertísimo en medio de su pecho, sentía como si el mirarla fuera hipnótico y muy adictivo, no quería despegar sus ojos dorados de aquella hermosa criaturita que estaba frente a él, quería mirarla, abrazarla, apegarse a ella y no dejarla ir nunca...pero no solo eso...su pecho...sentía como si su pecho quemase su corazón, pero no de forma dolorosa, si no de forma placentera, le gustaba el sentimiento que le daba la mujer frente a el...era tan...tan linda...

ninguno de los dos lo sabía, y no lo harían hasta mucho tiempo después...pero...se habían enamorado...el uno le había robado el corazón al otro y viceversa...con tan solo...la primera mirada...

*fin flash back*

(ADVERTENCIA: atención, a partir de aquí, inicia lemon, no me culpen si no leyeron mi advertencia- M)

El calor era abrumador, sus ropas estaban cada vez más sudorosas, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con desesperación...como si quisiesen derretirse y rearmarse en un solo ser para estar juntos de manera definitiva...

El dragón rojo miraba con orgullo las acciones de sus portadores, pocos habían sido aquellos que portaron el guantelete del emperador rojo que lograron encontrar el amor y, estar juntos hasta el día de su muerte, algunos de sus portadores antiguos habían luchado y sucumbido ante su maldición por este mismo motivo, el amor, pero Issei y Aria quizás fuesen diferentes...el Impotente Dragón Gales Carmesí cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir con tal de darles a sus portadores la privacidad máxima posible, después de todo, pocos eran los seres vivos que tenían la posibilidad de entregarse en cuerpo y alma por primera vez a la persona correcta que jamás te abaldonaría...

*chu chu slurp slurp*

eran los obscenos sonidos que salían de las bocas de ambos gemelos mientras cada vez sus ropas les apretaban más y más, sus lenguas y sus labios estaban encarnizados en una guerra sin precedentes con saliva y gemidos de por medio, desesperados, ambos se arrancaron sus ropas quedando desnudos tal y como vinieron al mundo...

Issei con los ojos puestos en los hermosos orbes de su gemela, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la espalda de esta, acariciando la suave tersa y blanca piel de Aria que tenía un olor exquisito debido al olor del sudor y su dulce olor natural, que juntos creaban la fragancia que entraba por sus fosas nasales en estos momentos que, podía asegurar, era gloriosa...

Aria se despego de los labios de Issei para disgusto de este, podía jurar que estaba tocando su úvula, pero su rostro pucheroso se borro al ver la sonrisa sensual de la chica.

Aria: *jadeo, jadeo jadeo* onii-chan...*jadeo*...por favor...se dulce conmigo...es mi primera vez-dijo la castaña feliz y sonriente, tenía un rostro hermoso, la boca abierta con una sonrisa, un gran sonrojo desde la punta de su nariz hasta la mitad de esta y saliva de Issei en los labios indicando el fogoso beso que se habían estado dando.

El ojiamielado se sorprendió, no de su petición ni de el hecho de que ella estuviese usando aquel hermoso tono de voz tan dulce, cariñoso, meloso y afectuoso como pocas veces lo usaba, si no por que...

Issei: no tenias que pedírmelo nee-chan-dijo el joven mientras juntaba su frente con la de su gemela y frotaban sus narices dándoles un aspecto tierno-iba a serlo de todas formas...jamás podría lastimarte conscientemente.

y luego de esas palabras, Aria abrió las piernas dándole una vista perfecta de su intimidad al joven, este se acerco y la sentó en su regazo para luego acercar su miembro a su entrada, no había que ser un genio para ver que ambos estaban muy emocionados pero al mismo tiempo muy nerviosos y asustados...

Issei: L-l-lista?-pregunto el chico mientras sudaba al sentir las manos de su gemela acariciándole la nuca y la espalda sujetándose de él.

Aria: desde siempre-le respondió con dulzura para luego besarlo con amor.

mientras ambos se besaban Issei acerco su miembro a la intimidad de la chica y colocándose en su entrada, el joven comenzó a meterse con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla y si tenía que hacerlo, suplicaba por que fuese lo menos posible, mientras se adentraba en ella el rostro de la joven se desfiguro ahora mostrando una expresión dolorosa, la chica castaña de ojos amielados tenia sus dientes cerrados al igual que sus ojos mientras una que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos, entonces, el joven llego hasta cierto punto, y moviéndose un poco...entro de lleno mientras algo dentro de la joven se rompía.

Aria: HYA!-gimió de dolor la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar, pero esto fue demasiado para el castaño quien no pudiendo soportarlo, la beso con amor a lo que la chica respondió con desesperación y ahínco tratando de calmar el dolor de perder su virginidad.

Issei acostó a Aria sobre su cuerpo sin romper el beso, acariciaba su cabeza y le daba palmaditas mientras unían sus labios y sus lenguas dándole felicitaciones, por ser una hermosa mujer, por ser una bella hermana, por ser una chica de buen corazón, por ser valiente y ser fuerte para superar el dolor que estaba pasando ahora, quizás no se lo estuviese diciendo con palabras, pero si con sus acciones.

El tiempo paso, y las lagrimas en el rostro de la chica y el dolor en su corazón se extinguieron, dando paso a un gran placer que tanto Aria como Issei no pudieron contener ni siquiera en sus labios, por lo que sin poder contenerse, se separaron para comunicarse.

Issei: o...onee-chan...finalmente...finalmente somos uno-susurro sonrojado el joven con un tono débil y feliz, y de verdad era feliz, se había entregado a la mujer de sus sueños-te amo mucho Aria onee-chan-susurro el castaño mientras abrazaba a la ojimiel.

Aria: yo también te amo Issei onii-chan-susurro la castaña mientras sonreía y le rodeaba con sus brazos para luego besarlo con amor.

Ambos se besaban con amor puro, felices de estar juntos como uno solo después de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ahora, solo les quedaba disfrutarse...

Issei coloco sus manos en el trasero de Aria y comenzó a mover sus caderas con delicadeza con tal de no lastimarla, sabía que el dolor podría estar aun presente y no quería verla llorar de nuevo, así que era mejor empezar con unas embestidas cariñosas, dulces y delicadas.

Aria: ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...onii-chan...esto...se siente increíble-gimió delicadamente la chica mientras su corazón latía, se sentía en el cielo, rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del castaño mientras dejaba caer la suya en su pecho-por favor...dame más...onii-chan...

Issei: como ordenes...mi ama por que te amo demasiado-susurro el joven Hyodou para luego comerse los labios de la joven y aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas junto a la profundidad.

*slurp slurp slurp*

Aria: mmmmm...oo...nii...kun-gimió entre besos la joven de castaña melena mientras era recostada en contra de la cama ahora estando Issei sobre ella, aun besándola mientras su lengua urgaba en su garganta con esmero.

Issei:...ahhhh...ooo...nee...*chu chu*...chan-gimió el joven mientras su rostro se teñía de color rojo y con sus manos rodeaba la espalda de la joven.

el tiempo paso, el ritmo de sus caderas continuaba siendo lento y cariñoso mientras se besaban y se acariciaban mutuamente, querian disfrutar de aquel momento, preferían dejar la lujuria y el sexo a un lado y hacer el amor como dos personas que se amasen con todo el corazón.

Aria: ahhh...ahhh...ahhh! onii-chan! no me muerdas allí mientras te mueves así!-gimió la joven de ojos dorados mientras acariciaba la cabellera de issei, este tenía la boca llena con uno de los grandes senos de su gemela-NYAH!

El segundo portador del emperador rojo se encargaba de lamer los senos y pezones de su querida gemela y también la reina de su corazón, mientras sus embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y profundas, llegando dentro de su adorada, quien, se sentía en las nubes.

Aria: onii-chan! onii-chan! y...y...yo!...yo!-gemía la joven al sentir sus puntos más sensibles ser atacados al mismo tiempo por su impulsivo y pasivo gemelo.

Issei: si? onee-chan?-pregunto inocentemente el joven al oído de su adorable gemela mientras aumentaba más sus embestidas y con sus manos le masajeaba los pechos con cariño y ternura.

Aria: me corro...por favor...córrete conmigo! córrete conmigo!-gemía suplicante la chica mientras también comenzaba a mover sus caderas también junto a Issei, la joven de ojos amielados sentía como múltiples choques eléctricos atacaban su columna verteblar-y...yo...me corro onii-chan!-gimió la castaña mientras abrazaba a Issei con todas sus fuerzas y cerraba sus ojos-

Issei: yo también me vengo! onee-chan!-gimió el castaño mientras correspondía al abrazo de su gemela también con fuerza.

Issei/Aria: AHHHHHHHHHHH ONEE-CHAAAAAAN/ONII-CHAAAAAAAN-gimieron los dos Sekiryuuteis mientras liberaban sus más puros sentimientos...

.

.

.

Issei: eso fue...maravilloso-susurro el castaño mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aria quien descansaba en su pecho besándole de vez en cuando-gracias onee-chan...por amarme-dijo el joven mientras miraba a los hermosos orbes de la joven.

Aria: no, gracias a ti onii-kun...por estar en mi vida-y luego de eso los dos se besaron con exhaustividad para luego quedarse dormidos...no sin antes susurrar una última cosa...

Issei/Aria: te amo...-se dijeron mutuamente para luego todo volverse negro, muy negro, habían caído en las garras de Morfeo teniendo al otro como almohada.

.

.

.

Todo estaba acabado...ella había ganado...no había salvación alguna...ni siquiera los maous, los cadres más fuertes de grigori y los ángeles y serafines pudieron derrotarla...ella era poderosa como nadie había visto...

?1: MALDICIÓN! COMO PODEMOS VENCERLA?!-grito un rubio mientras sangre salía de su boca.

no era para menos, frente a todos los pocos ángeles, los caídos, los demonios y todos los pocos sobrevivientes de Asgarth estaban contra las cuerdas, allí flotando sobre el cielo se encontraba !"#$%&/()=?¨*][ imponente y poderosa con sus alas emplumadas color moradas soltando miles y miles de plumas hechas de energía pura, aquella damisela elegante de traje "#$%&/(!#)"(!/&"! y un hermoso cabello largo y perfecto color !"#$%&/()= había reducido a todos a escombros, estaban acabados, no habría nada que pudiesen hacer para derrotarla...

?2: no se preocupen...-susurro una voz distorsionada con un tono &(&)!/("=!("&#-yo intervendré esta vez-respondió la silueta mientras aparecía entre la mujer de alas moradas y las pocas fuerzas del mundo sobrenatural que aun quedaban vivas, todos los demás habían sido destruidos.

?4: TU! QUE HACES AQUÍ! TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR CON )="/#=)("=#/$ Y EL "=#("=)(#!)="(=" EN LA )!(/#=!"(=")!(#"=)($"#-grito la mujer de cabello rojo mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos.

?2: lo siento...se que no es mi estilo el intervenir en asuntos de ustedes los ángeles, los demonios y los ángeles caídos...pero ella representa una amenaza para todos nosotros los #()$/)#/" y para ustedes las facciones...además...es hora...DE CUMPLIR LA PROFECÍA!

?3: no importa cuánto luchen...no importa cuanto traten...no importa cuánto peleen...no importa cuánto lo intenten...es un hermoso día afuera...las flores florecen...los pájaros cantan...en días como estos...seres sobre naturales como todos ustedes...DEBERÍAN DE ARDER EN EL INFIERNO!

y dichas estas palabras, la mujer de alas moradas se lanzo en contra de la pequeña que había aparecido, por ende, ella también se lanzo contra esta.

BOOOOOOOOOOM

.

.

.

Issei/Aria: AHHHHHHHH!-fueron los gritos de terror de parte de ambos castaños mientras se asustaban, habían tenido una horrible pesadilla.

Ddraig: [CHICOS!]-grito el dragón asustado también-[qué demonios?! estaban llorando y agitándose dormidos ustedes dos! estaban teniendo una pesadilla horrible!]-grito el dragón gales mientras miraba preocupado los rostros sudorosos de sus portadores.

Aria: fue...extraño...algo muy...

Issei: extraño-completo el castaño mientras intentaba recordar lo que había soñado, pero sus esfuerzos se vieron inútiles pues solo veía obscuridad-como sea...buenas noches, onee-chan, Ddraig...

Aria: buenas noches nii-kun, buenas noches Ddraig-kun...

Ddraig: [si...buenas noches]-dijo el dragón gales mientras fingía dormirse para luego pensar a costa de sus portadores-[maldición...ese maldito sacred gear está haciendo mella en sus almas...si esto sigue así la profecía que ella conto no tardara en cumplirse...maldición...realmente deberemos llegar a eso?]

pensó el dragón rojo preocupado por lo que iba a suceder a futuro...pero...dentro...muy dentro en los rincones más obscuros de las almas de los dos castaños, lugares que ni siquiera el mismo emperador rojo sabia que existían...ella estaba riendo...

?: jejejejeje...jajajajajajjajaja...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-se escucho una risa loca psicópata y maniática mientras aquella mujer se agarraba el cabello y un gran cumulo de energía morada salía de su cuerpo-pronto todo dará inicio...el inicio del fin...oh mis hijos...mi pequeña perra bastarda y asquerosa producto de mi poder...y tus desobedientes hermanos mayores con complejo de arrogancia y superioridad...volveré...y me voy a vengar-susurro con una sádica sonrisa aquel espíritu femenino oculto en la obscuridad-pronto, muy pronto sera el momento de mi despertar...Hyodou Issei...Hyodou Aria...veamos si son lo suficientemente dignos para poder portar...el [Final Abomination]

y con esas palabras, aquella mujer oculta en la obscuridad extendió un gran par de alas, pero estas eran distintas, eran idénticas a la de los ángeles caídos y los ángeles...pero eran de un color Morado brillante y estaba hechas de pura energía...desapareció perdiéndose en la obscuridad dejando un rastro de plumas moradas en su dirección...

Fin.

en fin...en fin...espero que les haya gustado el capitulo...y sobre el lemon...espero que también les haya gustado...hice mi mejor esfuerzo en crear algo romántico lo mayor posible y especial, y que mejor que combinarlo con los recuerdos de la primera vez que este par aquí presente se enamoraron...espero haber hecho un buen trabajo creando un lemon entre satisfactorio para los conocedores de la literatura erótica y lo suficientemente romántico para los amantes del genero de amor pasión y deseo sentimental...aunque a decir verdad...creo que les eh fallado como escritor esta vez...en fin no es la primera vez que meto la pata intentando complacer a mis lectores, pero bueno, aun así lo intente y eso es lo que cuenta no es cierto?, en fin, el siguiente capítulo retomare definitivamente la trama principal y dejare el romance de la historia por un rato que no será largo será bastante corto, pero debo hacer los momentos IsseixAria love love love ect bastante cortos pero no tanto...es complicado, ya que en si la historia trata de estos dos acabando con todo y todos...literalmente...pero bueno, aun así dejare el romance por unos dos oh tres caps para concentrarme en los problemas de Rias, escribir un poco de lo que sucederá en el encuentro entre Issei Aria eh Irina(tengo un gran plan para destrozar la moral y la vida de nuestra querida ángel autoproclamada, la voy a hacer pedazos hasta que no pueda más y al contrario de lo que pensaran, no, aquí Michael no la hará su protegida, por lo tanto no tendrá apoyo moral lo cual la hará peor, ya ansío ver que sucede en mi cabecita loca para hacerla gritar y desgarrarse de dolor al ver en lo que se convirtió su "Issi-chan" jejejejejejeje), también tengo que planear que sucederá en la batalla contra Kokabiel donde se revelara cosas de la trama secreta en menor medida...dios...tengo muchos poderes que quiero agregarles a Issei y Aria, la gran mayoría robados de juegos y una gran minúscula y diminuta minoría sacados del anime original y de uno que otro, pero sobre todo...lo más complicado será y aun no lo resuelvo, como coño voy a incluir a las hadas, dragones, la mitología nórdica por parte de Rossweisse, ect ect ect...en fin tengo un gran trabajo que hacer y a una irina que destrozar, nos vemos...


	9. Capitulo 8: Las Paredes Tienen Oidos

YEEEEY! otro capitulo más! buenas tardes/días/noches mis queridos lectores! soy yo! su servilleta, Miguel15310! muy feliz hoy debido a todos los reviews que eh leido desde el capitulo anterior donde bueno...Issei y Aria hicieron el amors bien cariñosito y dulcesito, pero buaaano, como dije antes, sus reviews me llenan de DETERMINATION! y me ayudan y me dan el combustible emocional que necesito para continuar con esta idea, les agradezco de verdad que comenten pues, por cada review, mi felicidad y deseo de continuar con esto aumenta un poco más y todo gracias a ustedes, de verdad, muchas gracias por estar aqui, en fiiin, ya saben que hora es?! Issei: las 4:00 de la mañana!. Yo: NO INCESTUOSO AMANTE DE TU HERMANA Y DESTRUCTOR DE FACCIONES! ES HORA DE RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS 3.0!

Maurox000: well well well!...hola de nuevo amiwuito Maurox! me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo, y tambien el que al parecer te haya "complacido" desde un punto enfermizo de vista dandote el lemon entre Issei y Aria donde finalmente pudieron entregarse mutuamente en cuerpo, por que en alma ya lo estaban, te explico, no se si es canon, pero en mi fic al menos, los Sacred Gears se les entregan a los portadores por medio del alma, es decir, sus almas son las que ya portan el sacred gear desde antes de nacer, y en el caso de Issei Y Aria, debido a ciertos inconvenientes, ambos tienen 50% de alma propia y 50% de alma del otro, osea, Aria tiene la mitad del alma de Issei y la mitad de la suya propia y Issei tiene la mitad de su alma restante y la otra mitad que le falta a Aria, si se que es algo raro pero me vale verga :V, en cuanto a lo que dijiste sobre la batalla de kokabiel...sere honesto contigo...eres alguien peligroso...asi que voy a mandar a que te eliminen por ser el puto amo :V okno...y obviamente van a ir con trajes, es decir, quien seria tan pendejo para ir a luchar con el rostro descubierto? xDDDD nadie que quisiera mantenerse oculto seria tan pero tan estupido, en fin, nuevamente, gracias por salvarme el trasero en lo que a ideas se refiere, ya que sin tu aporte sobre la guerra y sobre Asia, habria tardado mucho más en escribir los capitulos, de verdad, gracias, te lo agradezco muchisimisimisimo, en fin, disfruta este capitulo, aqui, Issei y Aria haran su primer movimiento en contra de los demonios, en cuanto a la destruccion de Irina...bueno...digamos que...ups, olvidalo, no debo revelar detalles de mi trama...no vaya a ser que haga algo que no debo decir...

E-HERO-KnightMare: vaya vaya vaya vaya! tenemos un nuevo lector/comentarista! mil gracias por postear tu review! en fin, bienvenido seas a mi fanfic! si es que no lo habias estado leyendo en anonimato anteriormente, pero buano, naaaa no te preocupes, no suenas como un bastardo el que te emocione lo que le hare a nuestra querida angelita auto proclamada, ¿verdad preciosa?-pregunta mirando a la castaña atada en una silla con lagrimas en los ojos, una mordaza y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, esta asiente mientras llora y pide ayuda-y me alegra que te haya emocionado la muerte de Asia, aunque la idea de como meterla en el fic y matarla posteriormente, fue de Maurox, yo solo la modifique en parte para adaptarla al fanfic, escuchaste eso Irina? tu querida amiga Asia murio! y todos esperan con emocion lo que te van a hacer Issi-chan y Ari-chan-acaricia la mejilla de la chica mientras esta llora suplicante por auxilio-no llores, que solo te corte un poco en estos días, pronto todo terminara si?-la abofetea-mirame cuando te hablo engreida As de corazones! sabes? no me gusta lastimarte, ni a ti ni me gusto lo que le hice a Asia, YEEEEY! otro capítulo más! buenas tardes/días/noches mis queridos lectores! soy yo! su servilleta, Miguel15310! muy feliz hoy debido a todos los reviews que eh leido desde el capitulo anterior donde bueno...Issei y Aria hicieron el amors bien cariñosito y dulcecito, pero buaaano, como dije antes, sus reviews me llenan de DETERMINATION! y me ayudan y me dan el combustible emocional que necesito para continuar con esta idea, les agradezco de verdad que comenten pues, por cada review, mi felicidad y deseo de continuar con esto aumenta un poco más y todo gracias a ustedes, de verdad, muchas gracias por estar aqui, en fiiin, ya saben que hora es?! Issei: las 4:00 de la mañana!. Yo: NO INCESTUOSO AMANTE DE TU HERMANA Y DESTRUCTOR DE FACCIONES! ES HORA DE RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS 3.0!

Maurox000: well well well!...hola de nuevo amiwuito Maurox! me hace feliz que te haya gustado el capitulo, y también el que al parecer te haya "complacido" desde un punto enfermizo de vista dándote el lemon entre Issei y Aria donde finalmente pudieron entregarse mutuamente en cuerpo, porque en alma ya lo estaban, te explico, no se si es canon, pero en mi fic al menos, los Sacred Gears se les entregan a los portadores por medio del alma, es decir, sus almas son las que ya portan el sacred gear desde antes de nacer, y en el caso de Issei Y Aria, debido a ciertos inconvenientes, ambos tienen 50% de alma propia y 50% de alma del otro, ósea, Aria tiene la mitad del alma de Issei y la mitad de la suya propia y Issei tiene la mitad de su alma restante y la otra mitad que le falta a Aria, si se que es algo raro pero me vale verga :V, en cuanto a lo que dijiste sobre la batalla de kokabiel...seré honesto contigo...eres alguien peligroso...así que voy a mandar a que te eliminen por ser el puto amo :V okno...y obviamente van a ir con trajes, es decir, quien sería tan pendejo para ir a luchar con el rostro descubierto? xDDDD nadie que quisiera mantenerse oculto seria tan pero tan estupido, en fin, nuevamente, gracias por salvarme el trasero en lo que a ideas se refiere, ya que sin tu aporte sobre la guerra y sobre Asia, habría tardado mucho más en escribir los capítulos, de verdad, gracias, te lo agradezco muchisimisimisimo, en fin, disfruta este capítulo, aquí, Issei y Aria harán su primer movimiento en contra de los demonios, en cuanto a la destrucción de Irina...bueno...digamos que...ups, olvídalo, no debo revelar detalles de mi trama...no vaya a ser que haga algo que no debo decir...

E-HERO-KnightMare: vaya vaya vaya vaya! tenemos un nuevo lector/comentarista! mil gracias por postear tu review! en fin, bienvenido seas a mi fanfic! si es que no lo habías estado leyendo en anonimato anteriormente, pero buano, naaaa no te preocupes, no suenas como un bastardo el que te emocione lo que le hare a nuestra querida angelita auto proclamada, ¿verdad preciosa?-pregunta mirando a la castaña atada en una silla con lagrimas en los ojos, una mordaza y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, esta asiente mientras llora y pide ayuda-y me alegra que te haya emocionado la muerte de Asia, aunque la idea de cómo meterla en el fic y matarla posteriormente, fue de Maurox, yo solo la modifique en parte para adaptarla al fanfic, escuchaste eso Irina? tu querida amiga Asia murió! y todos esperan con emoción lo que te van a hacer tu amado "Issi-chan" y Ari-chan-acaricia la mejilla de la chica mientras esta llora suplicante por auxilio-no llores, que solo te corte un poco en estos días, pronto todo terminara si?-la abofetea-mírame cuando te hablo engreída As de corazones! sabes? no me gusta lastimarte, ni a ti ni me gusto lo que le hice a Asia, pero es necesario...en fin, me alegro que te guste el fic, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que torturar a una joven As de corazones...-se lleva la silla con Irina en esta mientras la ojivioleta intenta desesperadamente escapar y el la aprisiona-no te muevas oh si no me obligaras a extirparte el otro riñón, y eso no te gustara verdad?...-la castaña niega con los ojos bien abiertos-buena chica, si te comportas asi, prometo que en el fic siguiente hare que salgas en una cita con Issei y quizás te haga el amor por primera vez de forma dulce y amorosa...pero mientras...aquí te romperé...-sale del escenario junto a la chica.

Morphos(guest): hola! gracias por tu review!, y bueno, como que depravado compadre? yo no soy un depravado, simplemente soy un escritor con una gran cantidad de ideas y hormonas y un amor por el incesto(sobre todo si son donde la hermana es la mayor)además, yo no soy un enfermo...solo soy y esto será una gran revelación para muchos, un escritor de unos 14 años de edad, nada más, pero en fin, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, cuídate :D.

4: buenas! gracias por tu review! y bienvenido seas! me alegro que te haya gustado el fanfic! me alegra que te hayan gustado las batallas y la muerte de Asia, y el lemon también, y sobre tus preguntas, pos con todo respeto, te jodes amigo mío, aguántate a que sean reveladas por la misma trama, que no diré nada de nada x3 aguántate a que el fanfic te responda tus preguntas, sobre los ataques combo?...ehhhhh...bueno, lo pensare, por mientras, disfruta este cap, hasta pronto!.

Opening: Unravel Tokyo ghoul cover en español by Elisa Petriwoski. ( watch?v=iC6R0ksZqhs)

Ven dímelo.

Ven dime lo que hay dentro de mi

(se ve a Issei abandonado, solo parado en medio del mar, pero entonces una luz morada le cubre para luego gritar de dolor y entonces cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminan se ve a Aria en el reflejo del océano exactamente igual a el)

¿se oculta alguien en mi...destruido corazón?

(se ve a Issei llorar con el cuerpo de aria en sus brazos, entonces, la oscuridad los consume a ambos y el ojo derecho de Aria y el izquierdo de Issei cambian, ahora son de color morado con una ave volando en el centro)

Tal como el mundo, estoy desecha no tengo salvación...

(se ve a Aria sonreír mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos de issei, luego ambos apuntan sus boosted gears corruptas al frente disparando un rayo rojo)

No entiendo como aun...tu puedes sonreir!

(se ve a los 4 Maous, Serafall Sitri, Alias Leviathan, Sirzech Gremory, Alias Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth, Alias Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, alias Asmodeus, Luego la pantalla cambia siendo cubiertas por plumas negras, ahora están los Ángeles lideres de Grigori, Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, y Tamiel, pero entonces la Silueta de Kokabiel es desintegrada en partículas, luego las plumas negras se vuelven blancas y doradas y aparecen los 3 Grandes Serafines y el Arcángel Líder, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Michael)

Desecho estoy soy un caos total, no puedo ni respirar!

(se ve a Malfatto luchar contra Ángeles Caídos, demonios y Ángeles, luego su máscara y traje se rompen revelando a Issei todo lastimado y herido con lagrimas en los ojos)

Freeze.

(se ve a los Grupos Gremory y Sitri)

Fortaleza y fragilidad.

(se ve a las piezas de caballero y torre en el tablero)

Dinamismo, inmutabilidad

(se ve a las piezas de reina y rey y alfiles)

AL VERTE AL FIN SUPE LA VERDAD!

(se ve a Issei y Aria con unos rostros de rabia y odio indescriptibles, luego son rodeados por un aura roja, pero entonces las auras son contaminadas con el odio en sus corazones y se vuelven negras)

En este retorcido y enfermo mundo que habito!

(se ve a Aria y a Issei luchar contra los 4 Maous, Serafall y Sirzechs contra Issei y Aria contra Ajuka y Falbium)

poco a poco me voy perdiendo!

(ahora se los ve con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida contra los grupos gremory y sitri, Issei tiene un dolor de cabeza y por un micro segundo, se ve a el grupo gremory del canon)

DESAPARECERE!

(ahora se ve a una silueta de una niña parándose y mirando el infinito cielo, en su mano aparece una serpiente negra y esta abre su boca mostrando un holograma de un circulo morado con una ave en el centro)

UN RECUERDO MÁS SEREEEE!

(se ve a los 4 líderes del cielo luchar contra los dos sekiryutei, estos en su modo Balance Breaker de color negro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver las alas de los lideres)

SOLO TE PIDO!

(se ve a los líderes de grigori en aprietos, frente a ellos...se encuentra el Juggernaut Drive...)

Olvídame!

(se ve a Issei y Aria llorar mientras se abrazan y sus cuerpos son desintegrados)

No me busques en tus recuerdos!

(se ve a Asia sonreír para luego desaparecer, pero siempre con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, luego cambia ahora estando Irina frente a Issei, esta al verlo estira su mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero Aria la detiene y Irina rompe en llanto)

No quiero lastimarte!

(se ve al grupo de Vali en frente de Issei y Aria, estos invocan sus boosted Gears y van en su contra)

herir tus sentimientos!

(se ve a una Hermosa mujer de vestido rojo con detalles negros blancos y dorados con pinta de ser muy caro, la mujer tiene una sonrisa de inocencia mientras se arregla una corona hecha de platino en su cabeza y se muestra que en su mano derecha, flotando con magia azul, se encuentra una gran espada negra con el borde exterior amarillo, el interior blanco y en el centro es totalmente negra, tiene dos puntas en cada costado de la hoja y terminan en dos líneas largas estando una a cada lado y la empuñadura en el centro, la mujer sonriente esta parada en lo que parece ser un pasillo con muchas columnas y iluminación de los rayos del sol)

RECUERDA QUIEN SOY!

(se ven a dos pequeños niños castaños de ojos dorados jugar, el niño trae en su mano una figura de el hombre araña y la niña trae una figura de la mujer maravilla, ambos se miran y rien mientras hacen poses de súper héroes)

y déjame morir...

(al final, se ven dos siluetas, la primera, de una niña pelinegra y la segunda de una mujer castaña, detrás de la pelinegra se ven todas las facciones y detrás de la castaña se ve un horrible panorama de caos muerte destrucción y final, todas las facciones y la pelinegra ven como en los ojos de la mujer, se vuelven de color morado con un ave en el centro pero esta vez...es en ambos ojos)

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas, comunicación telepática entre Issei y Aria.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 8: Las Paredes Tienen Oídos.

Poco tiempo después de su tiempo juntos donde Issei y Aria se entregaron completamente el uno al otro, y de que al mismo tiempo los grupos Gremory y sitri hubiesen explorado las catacumbas de la iglesia Los hermanos Hyodou habían mejorado su relación y oficialmente entre ellos a oculto de los demás, habían establecido una relación de noviazgo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando en dirección a la academia tomados de la mano con unas lindas sonrisas en sus rostro, Ddraig estaba feliz al ver lo felices que eran sus dos portadores juntos, no recordaba con exactitud si sus portadores anteriores habían amado también, pero podía asegurar que sus dos actuales portadores estarían juntos pasase lo que pasara, entonces, en el momento en que ambos adolecentes pisaron la escuela, todos sus sentidos se dispararon alertándole de que se encontraba en un lugar plagado de Auras negruzcas.

Ddraig: [estas auras...ya las eh sentido antes...¿con que la escuela es territorio de los clanes sitri y gremory eh?]-susurro el dragón imperial rojo mientras cerraba los ojos-[eh, Aibous]-llamo el dragón a los jóvenes.

Aria: sucede algo Ddraig-kun?-pregunto la chica mientras ella eh issei abrían sus casilleros y sacaban sus uniformes de educación física, hoy era tiempo de hacer ejercicio...su mayor enemigo!-hay algo en particular que hayas descubierto?-pregunto la joven mientras iba junto a Issei a un lugar oculto entre los casilleros y paredes en el gimnasio donde podrían vestirse juntos sin tener que ir a los camarines para chicas y hombres respectivamente.

Ddraig: [si, quizás no lo sepan pero, su escuela está repleta de Demonios]-respondió el dragón sorprendiendo a sus portadores, pero entonces sus cuerpos y miradas se volvieron sobrios, una pequeña aura amenazaba con salir pero el dragón hacia una gran resistencia-[cálmense! deben contener sus auras! los demonios detectan el odio y ya es bastante difícil para mí y ustedes dos el ocultar el aura natural del sekiryuutei!]-tras estas palabras las auras negruzcas fueron diluidas, pero aun mechones de sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos y miradas dándoles un look sombrío.

Issei: Ddraig...habla...dinos quienes son...por favor-dijo en un tono amable pero directo el joven mientras se colocaba su short azul y su camiseta blanca de deporte.

Ddraig: [no sabría decirlo con exactitud por que probablemente estén camuflados usando nombres falso pero...hay demonios procedentes de dos de los 72 pilares del inframundo en esta escuela...hay demonios de la casa Gremory y demonios provenientes de la Casa Sitri en esta escuela]-dijo el dragón impotente de ojos verdosos y piel carmesí mientras recordaba sus combates de antaño contra demonios de clase alta que en efecto, pertenecían a aquellas casas y poseían la misma aura que sentía ahora, aunque claro, estas tenían unas variaciones leves.

Aria: vaya...ya sabía yo que los apellidos de las presidentas del consejo estudiantil y club de ocultismo eran muy anormales...así que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri de tercer año son demonios?-pregunto la joven mientras se acomodaba su polera, sostén y short azul y zapatillas y junto con Issei iba a la pista a presentarse a la clase.

Ddraig: [vaya que estupidez, ni siquiera se molestaron en camuflarse para situaciones como estas]-dijo el dragón apenado por la obvia fachada detrás de la hermana del maou lucifer y la hermana de la Maou leviathan-[en fin, será su funeral, déjenme explicarles una que otra cosa sobre esas dos de las cuales tengo conocimiento]-respondió el dragón celestial mientras se acomodaba en su espacio.

Por su parte los dos gemelos comenzaron a correr en la pista junto a sus otros compañeros de clase, claro que era una carrera de 400 metros contrarreloj, pero para ellos no era tanta pendejada luego de tanto entrenamiento en el [Inner World]

Ddraig: [muy bien, por lo que tengo conocimiento hasta el momento, Rias Gremory es la hermana menor de Sirzechs Gremory, el actual Maou Lucifer del inframundo, el linaje de los gremory data de hace bastantes milenios donde se unieron ellos y la casa bael en matrimonio hace muchos milenios, la casa bael y la casa gremory hicieron que sus herederos contralleran matrimonio durante muchas generaciones, la casa bael por su parte debido a las multiples descendencias que generaron con los gremory, hicieron que los hijos y descendientes de ambos tuvieran por sus venas el "Poder de la destrucción" un tipo de masa negra con aura carmesí que es capaz de desintegrar todo lo que toque y la capacidad de seres que puede resistir este mismo es limitada, pero por ahora detecto que Rias Gremory no posee mucho control de su magia y tampoco del poder de la destrucción]-concluyo la historia el dragón rojo mientras sonreía al recordar sus múltiples batallas contra uno que otro heredero de los gremory oh los bael.

Aria: (ya, y que más?)-pregunto la joven mientras pegaba saltos esquivando las malditas yardas y corría rápidamente para gusto de los hombres lascivos y gran disgusto de issei debido a que los grandes saltos que pegaba la joven hacia que sus senos rebotasen levemente atrayendo las miradas lujuriosas de múltiples miserables, Issei estaba molesto, esos pechos le pertenecían A EL! igual que todo el resto de su gemela! a el y solo a el! ellos ni siquiera la amaban, solo la querían usar como objeto de desahogo sexual, lo cual le molestaba de sobre manera.

Ddraig: [en cuanto a el clan sitri, al contrario que los germory...no hay mucho que contar...solo puedo decir con seguridad que son especialistas en manipular el hielo y su estado liquido el agua en algunos casos, pero principalmente es el hielo...se que la hermana mayor de Sona Sitri, Serafall Sitri es actualmente la Maou Leviathan del inframundo, más haya de eso no tengo ni idea]-respondió el dragón mientras bufaba en su lugar.

Issei: (valla que interesantes son los sitri)-pensó sarcásticamente el joven mientras hacía flexiones sin mucho esfuerzo, él y Aria habían terminado primero la carrera y el profesor les había mandado a que hiciesen flexiones con un brazo, el izquierdo más exactamente, mientras Aria lo hacía con su derecho-(vaya, tenemos a dos hermanas menores de dos Maous en nuestro instituto?, que suerte, quizas las cabezas vayan a rodar más pronto de lo que uno puede pensar)-comunico mentalmente el joven de ojos ámbar a su gemela y a su inquilino interior de escamas rojas.

Aria: (no seas impaciente nii-kun, tenemos que calcular nuestras estrategias, piensa, son hermanas de los Maous, y según Ddraig-kun, los maous son la autoridad todo poderosa del inframundo y ect ect ect, deben tener refuerzos y esas cosas, así que debemos analizarles, ocultar nuestras presciencias, pasar desapercibidos, analizarles cada movimiento que haga, descubrir sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, físicas, mentales, espirituales...todo...y luego...CRACK! destrozarlos hasta que no quede nada)-comento mentalmente la joven de ojos ámbar mientras sonreía de forma cínica, no visto por nadie debido a que estaba mirando hacia el suelo mientras hacia sus flexiones correspondientes.

Ddraig: [tu gemela tiene razón, aibou, es mejor que permanezcan ocultos y los analicen, y luego como dice ella, pueden destrozarlos de la forma más eficaz que encuentren]-respondió el dragón un poco perturbado por la imaginación maligna y podrida que tenia la joven, pero también tenía un gran punto-[así que les recomiendo que los espíen...ideen una forma en la cual-]

Aria: (ya lo tengo)-respondió la joven interrumpiendo a Ddraig y llamando la atención de su gemelo y del gran reptil carmesí-(ya sé cómo podemos espiar a esos demonios sin que se den cuenta jejejeje...y ni siquiera necesitaremos movernos)-respondió la joven mientras sonreía inocentemente con las mejillas sonrojadas dándole un aspecto adorable...adorablemente aterrador...

Ddraig/Issei [(y esa es?)]-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo queriendo saber cual era el plan de la joven.

Aria: (hoy nos toca clase de tecnología...y como siempre el maldito profesor nos pide que hagamos algo nuevo todas las clases, onii-chan, Ddraig, propongo que hagamos un mini transmisor que nos permita recibir lo que se diga donde este colocado, pero que no permita recibir nuestras voces cuando hablemos y estemos escuchando)-respondió la joven mientras imaginaba como se vería el transmisor.

Issei: (vale onee-chan, comprendo lo que quieres decir y estoy seguro que Ddraig lo hace también)-respondió el joven mientras con su mente experta en ingeniería y sus derivados comenzaba a pensar en el mecanismo en cuestión de el transmisor-(creo que alcanza el tiempo para hacer un par de esos en la clase...no será muy difícil)-respondió el joven mientras sonreía.

Asi los dos castaños sonrieron de manera zorruna, ya tenían una forma de espiar a los demonios y no se podrían dar cuenta...era hora de que...Las Paredes tuvieran oídos...

Clase de Tecnología.

Issei y Aria estaban vestidos con unas batas blancas, unos visores de científicos y unos guantes de pieles negros, sentados frente a un escritorio al igual que sus compañeros, la clase de tecnología era en parejas y Issei y Aria eran las estrellas de esta misma, Issei con su amplio conocimiento en ingeniería podía hacer lo que fuese, y Aria diseñaba los planes con su analítica mente de forma que Issei pudiese hacer lo que sea siendo un dúo perfecto.

Ahora Issei se encontraba utilizando chips, circuitos y tuerquitas de un tamaño minusculo con un destornillador en mano mientras Aria le sostenía una lupa frente al rostro.

Issei: nee-chan, límpiame-ordeno el joven en un tono amable mientras movía muy delicadamente su destornillador y sudaba-por favor, antes de que se me resbalen las herramientas.

Aria: hai-dijo la castaña para luego con su mano libre, pasar un paño por la frente del joven-listo.

Issei: gracias nee-chan-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño para luego continuar con sus ajustes-bien...un poco más atornillado...y el receptor estará listo-dijo el joven mientras con su mano izquierda sacaba una aguja y con esta movía unos cablecitos azules y rojos-ahora conectemos esto...

BIPPP

fue el pequeño sonidito que salió del aparato indicando que estaba listo, Issei sonrió al ver a su "bebe" listo y brilladito, por lo que miro a su hermana y le sonrió.

Profesor: tiempo!-dijo el peligris que estaba a cargo de la clase correspondiente-es hora de que muestren sus proyectos, les di las dos horas de la clase completa más 15 minutos de cortesía, así que si no me muestran nada-entonces el peligris de ojos azules sonrió mirando a sus alumnos, estos por su parte se perturbaron, más Issei y Aria no sintieron nada al ver la silueta maligna que estaba detrás de su profesor-tendrán un gran y hermoso reprobado, asi que, pasen adelante.

Luego de esto, grupo tras grupo paso con sus proyectos hasta que fue el turno de los gemelos Hyodou.

Profesor: muy bien, Hyodou-kun, Hyodou-chan, que tienen para mi esta semana?-pregunto sonriente, después de todo sabia que esos dos eran un gran dúo en los que a la clase se refería.

Issei: bueno, onee-chan y yo decidimos profesor, hacer un transmisor, mire, le mostrare, este permite escuchar todo donde sea colocado y no permite recibir sobre quien está escuchando, mire-entonces, Issei dejo un mini altavoz en la sala y miro a su tutor-por favor, acompáñeme, onee-chan, habla a través de el altavoz.

Aria: hai-respondió la castaña sonriente.

Issei salió con otro altavoz en su mano, destres de el profesor, cerró la puerta de la sala y prendió un botón debajo de este.

Aria: "halo?"-se oyó del altavoz-"espero que el transmisor este funcionando"-dijo la joven-"no puedo escucharlos por si acaso"

Luego de la demostración, el profesor eh Issei entraron en la sala y este miro a sus alumnos con una sonrisa.

Profesor: tienen un diez, los felicito como siempre.

YEEEEEEEH! FELICIDADES!

*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP*

eran los múltiples ovaciones y aplausos de sus compañeros, los cuales sonrojaron a los jóvenes.

.

.

.

Eran las 1 de la mañana, el instituto Kuoh estaba en total silencio...al menos eso parecía.

Entre las sombras, Malfatto y Resurgida saltaban entre los arboles del bosque que conectaba las afueras de Kuoh, con la escuela de esta misma, El enmascarado de ave iba con una majestuosidad increíble, mientras la encapuchada carmesí con negro, hacia piruetas a la luz de la luna luciendo su gran agilidad y destreza.

la encapuchada y el enmascarado de ave aterrizaron en medio del instituto.

Malfatto: bien...Ddraig-llamo el joven mientras se ajustaba su sombrero-donde se encuentra la acumulación de poderes?.

Ddraig: [en los edificios al final en la izquierda y la derecha]-respondió el dragón carmesí a través de las boosted gears de ambos jóvenes.

Resurgida: los edificios del consejo estudiantil y el club de ocultismo...yo iré al edificio del club de ocultismo, tu ve al del club de ocultismo.

Malfatto: como digas-respondió el joven mientras se ajustaba su máscara de plata que estaba un poco corrida.

(Nota de Miguel: okay, aquí se dividirá en dos puntos de vista, primero veremos el de Malfatto, recuerden que es Issei, no vaya a ser que me pregunten quienes son -_-)

Punto de vista de Malfatto:

El enmascarado con pinta de doctor del renacimiento comenzó a escalar cual asesino por las salientes de la madera del edificio de investigaciones ocultas, encontró una ventana del segundo piso que estaba abierta, por lo que decidió entrar por esta encontrándose con un largo corredor.

Malfatto: debo encontrar la sala principal-analizo el enmascarado mientras miraba por todas partes oculto en las sombras del edificio, lo único que se veía de el eran los dos enormes y brillantes cristales que servían para que el joven Hyodou Issei pudiese ver al exterior.

(inserte: watch?v=eUuPIkRdP0Q )

El joven comenzó a correr revisando por todas las habitaciones que encontraba, puerta tras puerta.

Click

abrió una puerta donde había una especie de regadera para varias personas, era obvio que de población femenina debido a que eran baldosas rosadas y flores.

Malfatto: extraño...pero no es aquí...-dijo monótonamente cerrando la puerta.

Clack

La puerta fue cerrada.

Click Clack Click Clack

puerta tras puerta, puerta tras puerta, una y otra vez buscaba el chico la sala central donde todos se reuniesen para poder colocar el transmisor de una buena vez, hasta que lo encontró.

Malfatto: valla...esto es inesperado...-susurro levemente el joven mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina el transmisor-debo colocarlo donde ni Rias Gremory ni nadie pueda verlo...

izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

eran las 4 direcciones donde movía su vista buscando un lugar muy escondido donde nadie pudiese acceder y lo encontró...

Malfatto: jeh, que conveniente...-entonces, moviendo levemente el librero, en un hueco que apenas y era visible el enmascarado de ave plateada coloco el transmisor y luego volvió a colocar el librero donde estaba originalmente, pero corrido un poco a la derecha de forma que el hueco no pudiese ser visible por nadie-más que perfecto...hora de salir de aquí...

El Doctor renacentista miro hacia la ventana del piso por lo que corriendo contra esta pego un salto saliendo por esta misma con la luna como espectadora.

aterrizo en la entrada al bosque de la academia y sonrió debajo de su máscara, todo había salido de forma perfecta.

Malfatto: (Resurgida)-hablo telepáticamente el joven-(las paredes tienen oídos en Gremory, que tal Sitri?)-hablo cual profesional mientras miraba a lo lejos el edificio del consejo estudiantil.

Resurgida: (no es tan fácil)-hablo con desganas la joven encapuchada-(Sona Sitri es una heredera astuta, no hay donde colocar esta cosa sin que sea evidente...es una maldita molestia)-hablo con un tono frustrado la chica-(alto...lo encontré)-luego de eso la comunicación se corto por unos segundos-(voy a tu posición)

Luego de eso el mascara de ave vio a lo lejos la silueta carmesí de su compañera sobre el techo del consejo estudiantil, y haciendo gracia de su flexibilidad, fragilidad y majestuosas habilidades de parkour, la joven utilizando su capa cual batman planeo hasta llegar a donde él estaba.

Punto de vista de Resurgida:

Inserte: watch?v=Zt6lgn0ucK4&nohtml5=False

La encapuchada se mantenía corriendo a gran rapidez en dirección a la sala de consejo estudiantil, una vez frente al edificio, saco una aguja y con sutileza metiendo el afilado objeto dentro del picaporte este fue abierto, luego de entrar cerró la puerta.

Frente a la enmascarada de metal se veía un gran y largo pasillo completamente de madera de caoba con tono obscuro, escaleras iban hacia arriba y abajo y también unas puertas, pero al contrario que su gemelo, la enmascarada supo exactamente donde probablemente podria estar la sala principal.

comenzó a subir las escaleras a gran rapidez, tenía que apresurarse, y en efecto, cuando logro llegar arriba, pudo divisar dos grandes puertas al final del pasillo del segundo piso, por lo que siguiendo su intuición, fue hacia allí.

CLIIINK CLIIINK

fueron los sonidos chirriantes de ambas puertas abriéndose.

obviamente no tenia por que sorprenderse, después de todo, era hermana de una maou, no era nada raro el lugar caro y extravagante que estaba frente a sus ojos, por lo que comenzó a buscar por todas partes algún lugar por donde insertar el micrófono sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

.

.

.

Resurgida: es enserio? todo este enorme cuarto y ninguna abertura?-dijo ya molesta y frustrada la enmascarada.

Malfatto: (Resurgida)-hablo telepáticamente el joven-(las paredes tienen oídos en Gremory, que tal Sitri?)-oyó la voz de su gemelo de forma telepática.

Resurgida: (no es tan fácil)-hablo con desganas la joven encapuchada mientras movía estantes y estantes y luego los volvía a colocar-(Sona Sitri es una heredera astuta, no hay donde colocar esta cosa sin que sea evidente...es una maldita molestia)-hablo con un tono frustrado la chica-(alto...lo encontré)-dijo triunfante la joven al ver una pequeña mesita donde coloco el micrófono debajo de esta-(voy a tu posición).

Luego de eso la chica salió por la ventana y escalo hasta el techo del edificio, coloco sus manos en su capa y salto, usando esta como si fuese un planeador llego hasta la posición donde estaba su compañero.

Malfatto: vaya, no sabía que tenias ese truco-dijo en un tono de felicitaciones el joven-podrá ser muy útil en el futuro.

Resurgida: gracias, bueno, supongo que eso es todo por esta noche, nos retiramos.

Malfatto: como digas.

Y tras esas palabras el doctor renacentista y la encapuchada enmascarada de metal con letras carmesíes desaparecieron, nadie supo ni sabría lo que habían hecho, la luna y la noche se habían encargado de ocultar y presenciar todo lo que habían hecho esa noche en la academia de Kuoh en El edificio del consejo estudiantil y El del Club De Ocultismo...ahora las paredes tenían oídos...sus oídos...y nada se les iba a escapar...nada...

Fin.

y buaaaano, eso sería todo, a partir de la siguiente mañana es obvio lo que pensaran algunos, sep, Un Riser salvaje apareció, ¿Que harán Issei y Aria?, eso lo dejare en un misteeerioooo UHHHHHHHHHH...na a la verga :yaoming: el siguiente capitulo será de entrenamiento x3 se acuerdan de las palabras de Ddraig en el capitulo anterior? así es, el siguiente capitulo será de un entrenamiento de Issei y Aria en el "Inner World" y su aventura será eeeeeen:

La Selva Tropical: aquí, nuestros queridos protagonistas tendrán que enfrentarse a flora y fauna salvaje, aprenderán cual Ratonhnhaké:ton a moverse por los bosques, claro esto estará dividido en 3 capítulos, el primero con un calor para morir, el segundo con un frio y paisaje nevado estilo assasins creed 3, y el ultimo con una lluvia, truenos y relámpagos que harían que cualquiera pescase un resfriado de mil demonios :D y sip, habrán jefecitos bonititos, Ddraig tiene mucha imaginación para joder a sus amados portadorcitos ewe, además ya tengo planeadas las habilidades que nuestros protagonistas aprenderán aquí...¬w¬

bieen, eso seria todo por hoy hasta pronto :D, nos veremos próximamente.

ah si! como soy buena persona y como este 16 de abril es mi cumpleaños y estoy de muy buen humor les daré un regalo...mi primera escena post créditos! es mi regalo de...de no más porque quería :V una escena post créditos:

Escena Post Créditos:

Recibido:

Sirzechs "Lucifer" Gremory estaba más que arto, el papeleo era su más grande rival de toda la vida y ahora si que si le estaba cagando la vida ENCERIO! sabía que era el Maou y todo eso, pero aun así no era una maquina, también necesitaba sus ratos libres y rogaba a lo que sea que cumpliese deseos a los demonios, por que pasase algo interesante oh si no con gusto se saldría de su puesto sin importarle si su mujer terminaba matándolo luego.

*Toc Toc Toc*

Sonó la puerta, el gremory no pudo evitar sorprenderse, puesto que las visitas que recibía en su hora de trabajo eran casi inexistentes, ya que normalmente solo llamaban oh sus padres, su hijo oh su hermana oh mujer a través de hologramas, los únicos que le visitaban en persona eran los miembros de su corte y su amiga de toda la vida, Serafall "Leviathan" Sitri para presumirle de su repugnante amor por su hermana menor oh por su más reciente adquisición para su colección de Maho Shoujo OH! y valga la redundancia, para dejarle el papeleo que le correspondía como Leviathan para que lo firmase el y ella pudiese irse a relajar como la vaga total que era en el fondo.

Sirzechs: "por favor que no sea serafall, por favor que no sea serafall, por favor que no sea serafall POR FAVOR QUE NO SEA SERAFALL!"-suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos el pelirrojo, a el le gustaba la tranquilidad y el silencio, mientras que a su amiga de toda la vida, era tooodo lo contrario, más que hablar, gritaba...NO! ni siquiera eso! chillaba como una ardilla!.

*TOC TOC TOC*

más fuertes eran los golpes insistentes de poder entrar.

Sirzechs: "PORFAVORQUENOSEASERAFALLPORFAVORQUENOSEASERAFALLPORFAVORQUENOSEASERAFALLPORFAVORQUENOSEASERAFALLPORFAVORQUENOSEASERAFALL"-penso a gran rapidez el maou, para luego tragar en seco-*glup*...p...p...pase!-hablo finalmente, dándole el visto bueno a su visitante.

?: gracias Sirzechs-sama-hablo una voz vieja, para luego de las puertas salir un hombre rubio con barba, ojos negros y una bata blanca con un chaleco negro, unos jeans azules y zapatillas verdes con un gafete en el bolsillo-lamento mi intromisión en su hora de trabajo señor, pero, nos llego recientemente una petición de Ojou-sama-hablo respetuosamente el rubio mirando a su superior.

Sirzechs: de Ria-tan?-dijo extrañado pero también emocionado el pelirrojo, feliz de que no fuera su molesta amiga con más papeleo, y aun mejor que tendría con que distraerse de la montaña de mierdas que tenía que hacer-de que se trata?-pregunto mientras tiraba el boligrafo a algun lado y se acomodaba en su silla juntando sus dedos.

Doctor: bueno Sirzechs-sama, recientemente el grupo de Ojou-sama y la Imouto de Leviathan-sama encontraron un escenario un tanto..."Perturbador" en una iglesia abandonada de la ciudad, una "masacre total" en palabras de la torre y el caballero de Ojou-sama, pero la torre en cuestión encontró...esto-dijo el rubio sacando de su bolsillo un mechón de cabello café en una bolsa de plástico-una de las pocas pistas que hay...su hermana desea descubrir a los autores de tal ataque...por ende envió esto para que usted le permitiese a Belzebuub-sama analizarlo y encontrar a los culpables-dijo con un rostro serio el joven científico.

Sirzechs: ya veo...acepto, envíaselo a Ajuka, ahora mismo le escribiré una nota informándole de la situación-dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba una pluma de un cajón y en un papelito le escribía rápidamente a su compañero Maou-yyyyyy...listo-dijo mientras le pasaba el papel al doctor-envíale todo a Ajuka de mi parte...

Doctor: como ordene señor-dijo el investigador para luego irse.

Sirzechs: y antes de que te vayas-dijo el pelirrojo deteniendo el avance de su subordinado.

Doctor: si señor?-pregunto curioso el investigador.

.

.

.

"Dile a Rias que el mensaje esta recibido"

Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de el maou Lucifer...por alguna extraña razón...esa noche Los gemelos Hyodou tuvieron problemas para conciliar el sueño...

Fin.


	10. Capitulo 9: From The Ground Up

rimero que nada lamento haberme tardado tanto yo se que...

Maurox000: ARDE EN EL INFIERNO!

Morphos: TE TARDASTE MUCHO!

4: MIL AÑOS DE ESPERA!

E-HERO-KnightMare: Y YO QUE TE DEJO REVIEWS BONITOS!

Lacho12: Y YO QUE QUIERO MÁS DE LA TRAMA!

Chugoku no Doragon: TODO ES TU CULPA!

...perdón!-pone sus manos frente a el mientras todos lo atan y le cargan-A DONDE ME LLEVAN?! Lectores: A LA HOGUERA PUTO TRAIDOR! Miguel: NOOOOO! SI ME MATAN NO HABRÁ MÁS CAPÍTULOS!-le sueltan y le desatan-fiiuu...okey lo lamento mucho-hace una reverencia ante todos con las palmas juntas-tenia problemas de inspiración...y mi computadora me odia con todo su hardware, ademas que eh tenido problemas con la toda poderosa Sony y como todo gamer macho pecho peludo noob en los onlines de consola que se respeta tengo que hacer lo posible por resolver mis problemas con mi compañía favorita...pero bueno...aquí esta el capitulo...no me manten shi?...

Lectores: LARGATE A ESCRIBIR OTRO!-le gritan todos mientras toman armas cortopunzantes, antorchas, tridentes y motosierras-

Miguel: okey okey! cielos...aqui tienen ya...-se va a su pc.

Opening: Unravel Tokyo ghoul cover en español by Elisa Petriwoski. ( watch?v=iC6R0ksZqhs)

Ven dimelo.

Ven dime lo que hay dentro de mi

(se ve a Issei abandonado, solo parado en medio del mar, pero entonces una luz morada le cubre para luego gritar de dolor y entonces cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminan se ve a Aria en el reflejo del oceano exactamente igual a el)

¿se oculta alguien en mi...destruido corazon?

(se ve a Issei llorar con el cuerpo de aria en sus brazos, entonces, la oscuridad los consume a ambos y el ojo derecho de Aria y el izquierdo de Issei cambian, ahora son de color morado con una ave volando en el centro)

Tal como el mundo, estoy desecha no tengo salvacion...

(se ve a Aria sonreir mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos de issei, luego ambos apuntan sus boosted gears corruptas al frente disparando un rayo rojo)

No entiendo como aun...tu puedes sonreir!

(se ve a los 4 Maous, Serafall Sitri, Alias Leviathan, Sirzech Gremory, Alias Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth, Alias Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, alias Asmodeus, Luego la pantalla cambia siendo cubiertas por plumas negras, ahora estan los Angeles lideres de Grigori, Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, y Tamiel, pero entonces la Silueta de Kokabiel es desintegrada en particulas, luego las plumas negras se vuelven blancas y doradas y aparecen los 3 Grandes Serafines y el Arcangel Lider, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Michael)

Desecho estoy soy un caos total, no puedo ni respirar!

(se ve a Malfatto luchar contra Angeles Caidos, demonios y Angeles, luego su mascara y traje se rompen revelando a Issei todo lastimado y herido con lagrimas en los ojos)

Freeze.

(se ve a los Grupos Gremory y Sitri)

Fortaleza y fragilidad.

(se ve a las piezas de caballero y torre en el tablero)

Dinamismo, inmutabilidad

(se ve a las piezas de reina y rey y alfiles)

AL VERTE AL FIN SUPE LA VERDAD!

(se ve a Issei y Aria con unos rostros de rabia y odio indescriptibles, luego son rodeados por un aura roja, pero entonces las auras son contaminadas con el odio en sus corazones y se vuelven negras)

En este retorcido y enfermo mundo que habito!

(se ve a Aria y a Issei luchar contra los 4 Maous, Serafall y Sirzechs contra Issei y Aria contra Ajuka y Falbium)

poco a poco me voy perdiendo!

(ahora se los ve con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida contra los grupos gremory y sitri, Issei tiene un dolor de cabeza y por un micro segundo, se ve a el grupo gremory del canon)

DESAPARECERE!

(ahora se ve a una silueta de una niña parandose y mirando el infinito cielo, en su mano aparece una serpiente negra y esta anre su boca mostrando un holograma de un circulo morado con una ave en el centro)

UN RECUERDO MÁS SEREEEE!

(se ve a los 4 lideres del cielo luchar contra los dos sekiryutei, estos en su modo Balance Breaker de color negro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver las alas de los lideres)

SOLO TE PIDO!

(se ve a los lideres de grigori en aprietos, frente a ellos...se encuentra el Juggernaut Drive...)

Olvídame!

(se ve a Issei y Aria llorar mientras se abrazan y sus cuerpos son desintegrados)

No me busques en tus recuerdos!

(se ve a Asia sonreir para luego desaparecer, pero siempre con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, luego cambia ahora estando Irina frente a Issei, esta al verlo estira su mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero Aria la detiene y Irina rompe en llanto)

No quiero lastimarte!

(se ve al grupo de Vali en frente de Issei y Aria, estos invocan sus boosted Gears y van en su contra)

herir tus sentimientos!

(se ve a una Hermosa mujer de vestido rojo con detalles negros blancos y dorados con pinta de ser muy caro, la mujer tiene una sonrisa de inocencia mientras se arregla una corona hecha de platino en su cabeza y se muestra que en su mano derecha, flotando con magia azul, se encuentra una gran espada negra con el borde exterior amarillo, el interior blanco y en el centro es totalmente negra, tiene dos puntas en cada costado de la hoja y terminan en dos lineas largas estando una a cada lado y la empuñadura en el centro, la mujer sonriente esta parada en lo que parece ser un pasillo con muchas columnas y iluminacion de los rayos del sol)

RECUERDA QUIEN SOY!

(se ven a dos pequeños niños castaños de ojos dorados jugar, el niño trae en su mano una figura de el hombre araña y la niña trae una figura de la mujer maravilla, ambos se miran y rien mientras hacen poses de super heroes)

y dejame morir...

(al final, se ven dos siluetas, la primera, de una niña pelinegra y la segunda de una mujer castaña, detras de la pelinegra se ven todas las facciones y detras de la castaña se ve un horrible panorama de caos muerte destruccion y final, todas las facciones y la pelinegra ven como en los ojos de la mujer, se vuelven de color morado con un ave en el centro pero esta vez...es en ambos ojos)

Simbología:

"esto es malo" Pensamientos

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas, comunicacion telepatica entre Issei y Aria.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 9: From the Ground Up.

*BOOOM!*

fue la gran explosion que se vio presente en el gran y negro espacio conocido como [Inner World], nuevamente por insistencia del dragon carmesi ambos castaños estaban entrenando en su gran paraiso mental.

Aria: [CIMETRIC CONTROL]!-grito la joven mientras hacia que las columnas moradas fueran nuevamente en direccion a Issei con el guiamiento de sus manos.

Issei:-el joven rapidamente saco su guantelete del boosted gear y lo apunto a la joven-[DRAGON SHOOT]!-un gran torrente de energia verdosa fue disparado en contra de las columnas moradas de la chica.

*BOOM*

ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran explosion.

Aria: aff...affff...afff-la joven jadeaba mientras sus musculos se tensaban, solto sus dos espdas y callo al suelo de rodillas-maldicion...sigo igual-susurro la chica mientras sudor bajaba por toda su piel.

Issei: ufff...uffff...maldita sea-el castaño se sujeto su brazo izquierdo donde estaba su [Boosted Gear]-esto gasta mucho poder magico...maldicion...-el joven golpeo con fuerza el suelo-Ddraig no hay alguna forma de que pueda disparar el [Dragon Shoot] de otra forma?-pregunto el joven a su inquilino mientras se acercaba su guante a su rostro.

Ddraig: [claro que la hay, de hecho, solo necesitas usar tu imaginacion]-dijo el dragon con orgullo-[vamos intenta, si no quieres dispararla por el guante imagina algo con lo que puedas hacerlo]

Entonces, Aria se acerco a su gemelo y este le dio la espalda, se sento en pose de loto y respiro profundamente.

Issei:...como quiero hacerlo...-dijo el ojidorado mientras cerraba sus ojos y entonces recordo uno de sus personajes favoritos de uno de sus grandes juegos, Sans el esqueleto, y su mejor y más poderoso ataque, el [Gasutaburasuta]-quiero...dispararlo...de esa...manera...-susurro el joven mientras recordaba como era que Sans utilizaba su mayor obra maestra en contra de sus rivales.

Aria: o-o-o-o...ONII-CHAN QUE COJONES ES ESO?!-grito la joven espantada al ver lo que estaba al lado derecho de su gemelo.

Issei: eh?-dijo el joven para luego ponerse de pie y ver boquiabierto lo que tenia flotando frente a el-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Y en efecto señores, al lado derecho de Issei Hyodou se encontraba nada más y nada menos que una calavera en forma de dragon de color rojo con los cuernos dorados, la cabeza esqueletica carmesi era preciosa a la vista, los huesos eran de un color rojo brillante, los cuernos eran de un precioso color dorado y brillaban cual estrella, tenia lo que en terminos de anatomia dragonica serian "fauces" pero estas eran distintas, Issei y Aria vieron que la "cosa esa voladora" podia abrir sus fauces en vez de arriba hacia abajo como cualquier otro ser vivo normal, las podia abrir de izquierda a derecha como si fuesen puertas que se abren desde afuera, luego estaban los ojos de la "Cosa esa voladora" los cuales eran un tanto...peculiares...pues el ojo izquierdo era de color verde con la pupila razgada, mejor dicho era el ojo verde brillante de un dragon, y el izquierdo era...¿Morado? con un ave volando en el centro.

Issei: pero que Mierdas es esta cosa?-dijo el joven hasta que su hermana le pego un cocotazo-HAY! ESO ME DOLIO NEE-CHAN!-dijo llorando comicamente el chico-

Aria: tu no diras malas palabras mientras yo este aqui!-dijo la chica para luego darle un puntapie a su amante-asi que controlate!, pero debo decir, que estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿que demonios es esto?-dijo la joven acercandose al craneo volador con forma de dragon.

Ddraig: [impresionante]-dijo en voz alta a travez de las gemas del Guantelete Derecho de la castaña y el izquierdo del joven-[Aibou, de alguna forma tus deseos de crear una forma alternativa de disparar el [Dragon Shoot] manifestaron un "ayudante" entre comillas, que sea capas de utilizar el ataque en vez que tu...lo más interesante, es que extrañamente la "cosa esa voladora" como le dicen ustedes, es una representacion en menor tamaño de mi craneo con ligeras modificaciones casi imperceptibles]-dijo analiticamente y seriamente el dragon imperial.

Issei: bromeas verdad?-dijo el joven mientras temeroso ponia su mano sobre "Cosa esa voladora"-encerio imagine esta cosa de mi mente?-dijo sin poder creerlo.

Aria: ahora que lo recuerdo...emmm...la "cosa esta voladora"-dijo la joven mientras señalaba con su pulgar a el craneo de Ddraig flotante-no tiene cierta similitud con los [Gasutaburasuta] de Sans el esqueleto?-dijo la chica recordando uno de los personajes de los juegos que ella y Issei solian jugar en su tiempo libre, mejor dicho, durante las vacaciones de verano.

Issei: ehhhhh-tartamudeo el joven al verse descubierto-no se de que hablas-dijo desviando la mirada y sudando.

Aria: TE CACHE!-dijo la joven acusandole mientras reia-TE BASASTE EN SANS! JAJAJAJJAJA! ONII-CHAN NO PUEDO CREER QUE SACARAS UN ATAQUE DE UN VIDEOJUEGO! JAJAJAJJAJA-Aria comenzaba a reir sin control agarrandose el estomago.

Issei por respuesta se deprimio en una esquina con un aura azul rodeandole.

Ddraig: [no puedo creer que uno de mis poderes haya tenido algo que ver con un videojuego...es...simplemente humillante...al menos dime por favor que sirve de algo...POR FAVOR DIME QUE ESTA HUMILLACION VALIO PARA ALGO]-gritaba desesperado el dragon deprimido igual que Issei.

Aria: bueno onii-chan, vamos, muestra tu ataque-dijo la joven sonriente mientras se sacaba una lagrima del ojo debido a la risa.

Issei: okey...lo intentare...-entonces, el joven desmaterializando la [boosted gear] y poniendose al lado del craneo de Ddraig, levanto la palma y!...-como disparo?-dijo sonriente Issei.

Ddraig/Aria: ...

ambos se cayeron al suelo estilo anime mientras se daban un gran face palm

Ddraig: [solo imagina que quieres disparar un dragon shoot y tu ayudante hara el resto]

Nuevamente el joven levanto la palma, cerro sus ojos como la primera vez...y!...

*BOGAAAAAAA*

Un enorme torrente gigantesco salio de la boca del craneo flotante del dragon carmesi, fue gigantezco, llego a perderse en la lejania...y entonces cuando Aria y Ddraig creyeron que era todo el ataque...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Una gigantezca explosion resono a lo lejos muy lejos de el lugar donde estaban, si el Inner World tuviese algo, aquel rayo lo habria reducido a nada más que un crater enorme...

Ddraig: [TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!]-grito el dragon a todo pulmon mientras el y Aria tenian los ojos abiertos cual platos-[TIENES QUE ESTAR TOMANDOME LOS CUERNOS! ESE ATAQUE ERA EN UN 1% DE PODER SIMILAR A EL LONGINOUS SMASHER!]-grito aun más fuerte el dragon de ojos verdes.

Issei: bien, creo que tengo un nuevo amigo!-dijo el joven para luego abrazar a el craneo flotante-ahora esto ya no se llamara dragon shoot...ahora tu nuevo nombre sera...[Doraigu Burasuta]!-dijo cual niño el castaño para luego abrazar al craneo flotante-Doraigu si te gusta verdad? verdad? siii te gusta cosita? si si si! tu y yo haremos un gran equipo!

Aria: onii-chan pareces un niño-dijo la joven mirando como su gemelo se comportaba como si hubiese conseguido un juguete nuevo-y, longinus smasher? que cosa es esa?-pregunto la joven al dragon mientras acercaba su boosted Gear a su rostro, issei no prestaba atencion, se encontraba flotando con su nuevo juguete volando como si fuese un pajaro, alto, bajo, alto, bajo.

Ddraig: [bueno, el Longinus Smasher es el ataque final de los sekiryuuteis, basicamente, un rayo gigantezco que reduce la capacidad de vida de el portador en un 50%, pero a cambio, puede destruir todo lo que se le ponga en su camino...todo siempre y cuando no tenga un nivel de poder igual oh mayor al del atacante]-respondio el dragon mientras recordaba a sus portadores de eras pasadas utilizar su ataque más poderoso cuando ya sus vidas no tenian capacidad de durar más, por ello decidian terminar todo con su ataque más fuerte y poderoso-[y si, ese "Doraigu Burasuta" es similar en un 0,5% al longinus smasher en potencia y en un 1% en poder...quizas y solo quizas el hacer una mayor cantidad de esos ayudantes similares a mi pueda hacer un longinus smasher autentico sin necesidad de entrar en "esa" forma]-dijo el dragon gales mientras miraba a travez de la boosted gear de Aria como Issei volaba sobre la cabeza de dragon mientras reia.

Aria: "esa" forma?-pregunto curiosa la ojidorada mientras acercaba más el guantelete negro a su rostro-cuentame más...

Ddraig: [lo siento Aibou-chan, pero eso es algo que solo podran saber si es que por alguna casualidad del destino logran entrar en "esa" forma...pero debes creerme cuando te digo que no es algo que deban saber...es algo muy peligroso...]-dijo en un tono serio el dragon por lo que Aria comprendio al instante.

El castaño mientras tanto descidio bajar de su nuevo transporte y luego de eso chasqueando los dedos hizo desaparecer al craneo carmesi flotante.

Issei: bueno, supongo que eso seria todo-dijo el joven mientras se estiraba-es hora de volver a...

Ddraig: [ALTO ALLI!]-dijo el dragon alertando a ambos-[de verdad creen que hemos terminado?]-pregunto el reptil ojiverde a sus portadores.

Issei/Aria: sip-dijeron con una sonrisa los dos castaños.

Ddraig: [pues si, terminamos de entrenar EN ESTE espacio...pero no precisamente aqui]-dijo el dragon rojo-[recuerdan? les dije que algun día les haria entrenar en hambientes varios?]-dijo el dragon sonriente de forma zorruna.

Aria: oh no...-dijo la joven viendo hacia donde hiba esto.

Ddraig: [ohhhhhh si!]-dijo con voz comica la entidad celestial-[TRANSFOOOOOOOOOOORM]

y entonces, todo el [Inner World] comenzo a deshacerse en cuadros negros, para luego re-armarse en un lugar verdoso gigante y enorme con mucha vegetacion, flores, fauna, animales de todo tipo y un clima algo tivio.

Issei: donde demonios estamos?-dijo el castaño para luego tocar una gran palmera.

Ddraig: [bienvenidos!]-dijo animado el dragon-[a la selva tropical del Inner World!, un lugar donde aprenderan a sobrevivir y luchar cual humanos normales! y aprenderan a moverse en sigilo aun más de lo que ya lo hacen y a utilizar su entorno como medio de supervivencia]-dijo cual maestro a sus alumnos el dragon gales.

Aria: eso de justo tieneee?-pregunto la joven mientras miraba la gema en su mano.

Ddraig: [NADA!]-dijo con simpleza el dragon encerrado en el guantelete-[y para asegurarme, en los tres meses que estaran aqui que en el mundo real seran dos días, me desactivare!]

Issei: eso, definitivamente no es una buena idea-dijo el castaño comenzando a sudar.

Ddraig: [claro que lo es! pero bueno, adioos! nos veremos en tres meses!]

Issei/Aria: ESPE-!...

[BOOSTED GEAR! DOWNGRADE MODE!]

y luego de eso, aparecio una cuenta regresiva en las gemas verdes de los guanteletes que habian regresado a su estado carmesi.

Issei: pero mira que hijo de...-el castaño se deprimio enormemente mientras lloraba-ahora que carajos haremos en esta selva?!

Aria: no es obvio onii-chan? SOBREVIVIR CUAL ASSASINS CREED!-dijo sonriente la joven mientras se metia en unos arbustos y estos comenzaban a moverse repetidamente-esperame tantito!

El castaño se extraño al ver a su gemela actuar tan extraño hasta que...

Aria: LISTO!-grito al joven para luego salir de los arbustos.

Issei: QUEEEEEEEE?!-dijo impactado el joven con los ojos abiertos-que demonios traes puesto?! PARECES ADÉWALÉ!-grito el joven impactado eh impresionado pero tambien con estrellas en los ojos-DE DONDE SACASTE ESE COSPLAY?! ERES IGUALITA!

La castaña por su parte sonrio mientras se colocaba la capucha del protagonista del Dlc modo historia de Assasins creed iv black flag, luego de eso dio la espalda a Issei mostrandole las correas sujetas a su cintura donde estaban amarradas sus dos ninjatos y un...trabuco?

Aria: te gusta onii-chan?-dijo la joven mostrandole su traje de asesino-lo hice pensando en que necesitaria otra cosa que no fuese mi traje de resurgida, no se tu pero a mi me encanta!-dijo la joven sonriendo mientras sacaba su trabuco-y no quieres saber de donde saque este trabuco...encerio-dijo la chica mientras miraba seriamente a su joven.

Mientras tanto:

Museo de Inglaterra:

Director: NOOOOOO! MI EXPOSCICION PIRATA! ME HAN ROBADO! MI HERMOSO TRABUCO ME LO HAN ROBADO!-gritaba un hombre de traje blanco con letes mirando a la vitrina que estaba hecha pedazos y el arma antigua habia sido retirada.

Volviendo con los Hyodous:

La ojimielada se econtraba aun saltando y presumiendo de su traje mientras el castaño la miraba embelesado, su gemela se veia preciosa en la version femenina del traje del famoso asesino africano, ademas que tenia ciertos..."detalles" muy bellos...como por ejemplo el hecho de que traia una falda hermosamente corta y que en la parte de los hombros estaba cortada dejando desnudos los bellos y blancos hombros de la castaña.

Issei: te vez preciosa-dijo el joven para luego abrazarla y besarla-pero yo tambien tengo mi cosplay...-luego de eso el joven al igual que su gemela se metio dentro de los arbustos-esperame tantito!

Aria: nanni?...que estas tramando onii-chan?-dijo la joven mientras dejaba su trabuco en su espalda.

el arbusto se movia de forma insistente durante varios minutos hasta que...

Issei: listo!-y luego de esas palabras el joven salio-que tal me veo?-dijo sonriente el ojimiel mirando a su enamorada.

Aria: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

y no era para menos, si bien el cosplay de Aria sobre Adéwalé era increible, el de Issei era aun mejor, al contrario que su gemela, el castaño estaba vestido como Ratonhnhaké:ton, mejor conocido como Connor Kenway, y era exactamente igual, la capucha, el arco, las flechas, la camisa, jesus, hasta el tomahawk con la emblema de los Asesinos era igual, y eso, que tenia 2, uno en cada mano.

Issei: que te parece?-dijo el joven sonriente preguntando nuevamente mientras hacia que sus tomahawks girasen en ambas manos con maestria-creeme, el encontrar el acero para hacer a estos bebes no fue facil y menos hacer que tuvieran la emblema de los asesinos...

Aria: TE VEZ GUAPO INCREIBLE ONII-KUN!-grito la joven con corazones en los ojos-y...te vez muy guapo y apuesto onii-chan...

Issei: jejjejeje...-rio sonrojado el Hyodou mientras se ponia su capucha para poder ocultar su sonrojo-yo tambien te amo...

ambos cosplayers de assasins creed se besaron con amor y se abrazaron, luego de eso suspiraron y miraron hacia el frente.

Issei: sobrevivir en esta selva no sera bonito...pero nada que hacer...-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba sus dos tomhawaks-vamos alla, nee-sama...

Aria: hai, onii-kun...

luego de esas palabras los dos castaños corrieron a gran velocidad por la gran y enorme selva marcando a espadazos y machetazos los arboles para saber donde habian estado y poder orientarse en el futuro.

una carrera se creo con el tiempo, ambos gemelos competian por ver quien era el más rapido, Issei hiba ganando hasta que...

?: GROOOOAAAAAAAR-un tremendo rugido se oyo en la selva y Issei haciendo un barrido esquivo por los pelos un zarpazo que hiba en direccion a su rostro.

Issei: pero que cojo-...?-dijo el ojiamielado mientras haciendo una voltereta break dance girando en el suelo de tierra lograba estabilizarse y ponerse de pie viendo la espalda del gran animal que le ataco-hijo de tu osa madre!-grito el joven mientras sacaba sus dos tomahawks.

Aria por su parte al no poder frenar como su gemelo hiso un salto en los arboles de forma que salto en uno, luego en otro y finalmente en un tercero para luego aterrizar en el suelo al lado de Issei.

Aria: esto es indignante-dijo la joven mientras sacaba sus dos katanas de su funda-nadie debe siquiera intentar lastimarte onii-chan-susurro la joven mientras su capucha de asesina cubria sus ojos al igual que su cabello-tu sientate y observa...

el castaño algo miedoso obedecio a su novia, Aria podia ser muy telolifica si se lo proponia, y ahora si que lo era, la verdad, mientras guardaba sus tomahawks no pudo evitar sentir pena por el oso.

Oso: GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!-gruño el gran animal peludo mientras se ponia en dos patas y centraba su vista en la encapuchada vestida de Adéwalé.

(Miguel: por favor, haganme el favor de poner: watch?v=K3xcUjnKx8k )

Aria: okey...LET'S DANCE!-grito la chica mientras empuñaba fuertemente sus dos katanas.

El oso mirando a su presa emitio un pequeño gruñido para luego el animal y la Hyodou lancarse el uno contra el otro.

*CLANK!* *ZAP*

fueron los sonidos de las grandes garras del animal chocando contra las espadas de la chica, ambos imprimian una fuerza brutal.

Aria: GGHHGHGHGH-eran los sonidos guturales de la chica mientras sudaba debido a la gran cantidad de fuerza que usaba para impedir que ese animal le ganase, era cierto que Aria Hyodou era una mujer fuerte por naturaleza, pero seguia teniendo una fuerza promedio para una dama de su edad, la razon por la que antes esta aumentaba, eran por los [Boost] de su compañero Ddraig-miserable hijo de perra!-grito la chica mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus musculos a ceder-no me ganaras!.

Oso: GRUAAAAARG!-bramo el gran animal para luego con una garra sujetar las dos ninjatos de la joven y con la otra intentar darle un zarpazo.

Aria al ver que su integridad comprometida pego un salto haciendo volteretas hacia atras y luego del zarpazo del animal la joven juntando sus dos ninjatos por la empuñadura de estas haciendo que formasen un arma de doble filo y empuñando esta en su izquierda, la chica se puso delante del oso y comenzo a chocar su arma doble contra las dos grandes y afiladas garras del fuerte y poderoso animal.

*CLANK* *ZAP* *CLANK* *ZAP* *CLANK* *ZAP*

luego las dos garras chocaron en cada cuchilla de la espada doble, Aria tuvo que usar sus dos manos para resistir el embate de su enemigo, entonces viendo el torso del oso desprotegido pego una patada con todas sus fuerzas mandando al animal lejo de ella haciendo que se estrellase contra un arbol haciendo un pequeño agujero.

Aria: JAH! TOMA ESO MISERABLE ANIMALEJO!-grito la joven mientras sonreia de manera arrogante.

Oso: GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARGH!-bramo el animal medio herido y furioso lanzandose nuevamente en contra de la chica de ojos dorados.

La joven al ver que su enemigo aumento su velocidad ella tambien comenzo a esquivar con rapidez, en un solo momento desengancho sus armas volviendo a tener dos ninjatos por separado, asi que rapidamente comenzo a atacar al animal.

*ZAP*

fue el sonido de la garra, la joven esquivo y luego quedando detras del animal le pego un espadazo a su espalda en forma de X.

Oso: GRAAAAAARG!-bramo herido el animal mientras caia al suelo sangrando.

La castaña rapidamente saco su trabuco y lo apunto a la cabeza del animal mirandole con una sonrisa.

Aria: el más fuerte es el que gana, amigo mio-dijo la chica sonriendole inocentemente a su enemigo-bye bye!

*BANG*

Fue el sonido de las balas disparadas del gran arma antigua de la joven, el craneo del animal volo en pedazos y debido al estruendo miles de pajaros salieron volando.

Decir que Issei estaba impresionado era poco, estaba anonadado y impactado totalmente debido a la gran demostracion de poder fisico de su amante, la joven miro a Issei con el rostro cubierto con un poco de sangre del craneo de su antiguo enemigo, sonrio mientras lamia una parte del liquido rojo que manchaba sus labios.

Aria: te apetece comer oso esta noche onii-chan?-pregunto la joven mientras guardaba su trabuco en su espalda y las ninjato en la funda que estaba atada a la cintura de su traje.

Issei: eh...eh...s-s-si-dijo el joven sonriendo nerviosamente.

.

.

.

*chomp chomp chomp chomp*

eran los sonidos de masticar de los castaños debido a que comian tranquilamente la carne asada del oso que estaba siendo quemado al palo en una fogata.

Issei: dios, esto sabe bien-dijo el joven con la boca llena mientras masticaba una y otra y otra vez la deliciosa carne del animal-te felicito nee-chan, eres fantastica cocinando animales-dijo sonriente el chico felicitando a su gemela.

Aria: gachiach okii-kan-respondio la chica con la boca llena para luego tragar la carne del oso-delicioso! eso fue muy bueno! creo que la verdad honestamente podria acostumbrarme a vivir en este tipo de mundo-dijo la chica mientras sonreia-y tu onii-chan?-le pregunto la joven sonriente.

Issei: bueno...-dijo el joven nervioso para luego sus mejillas teñirse de rojo-a mi no me importa...yo estaria en cualquier lugar siempre y cuando estes tu...contigo a mi lado cualquier lugar es mi hogar-respondio el ojiamielado sonriente y feliz.

Aria: o...o...onii-chan-dijo sonrojada la joven para luego sonreir-te amo-dijo feliz nuevamente mientras liberaba todos sus sentimientos.

Issei: lo se...yo tambien te amo...mi...mi...mi amor...-dijo sonrojado el chico mirando al suelo.

Los dos jovenes rieron para luego besarse con la luz de la fogata como espectadora.

la luna llego junto a sus hijas las estrellas que tambien observaron como el castaño acostaba a Aria de espalda en el tronco que usaban para sentarse frente a la fogata y nuevamente tambien como Issei le retiraba la ropa a Aria dejando sus senos a la vista.

Issei: hermosos...grandes...suaves...blancos...preciosos...perfectos...-susurro el chico mientras sonreia para luego acercar su boca a el pezon derecho de su gemela-itadakimaaa-!...

*TROOOOOOMP TROOOOOOOMP TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP*

Truenos junto a la luna y a las estrellas llegaron en la obscuridad de la noche interrumpiendo el "alimento" del joven castaño.

Issei: maldita lluvia-dijo con una cara de frustracion y de pucheros el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos cual niño al que le habian quitado su comida favorita.

Aria: jijijiji-rio tiernamente la joven aun sin cubrir sus senos por lo que el movimiento que hiso su cuerpo provoco que estos rebotasen levemente-que tierno eres nii-kun-dijo la joven acomodando su camiseta negra tapando sus atributos y luego dandole un beso a issei-tranquilo hentai-nii, haremos el amor luego, por ahora...que te parece si construimos una casa?-le dijo sonriente la chica.

El castaño, que estaba de espaldas abrio los ojos impactado eh impresionado por lo que acababa de oir...acaso ella?...

(Inserte: Fron the Ground up! de Laura Shigihara! watch?v=TvovUuJGj_s )

(instrumental)

Issei: l...l...lo dices enserio nee-chan?!-dijo impactado el joven, casi como si fuese una invitacion a construir una vida juntos, de cierta manera.

(Ayer llovio, mire todo desaparecer)

Aria: claro que si mi amor-dijo la joven sonriente mientras se ponia de pie y le tendia la mano a Issei-vamos...no quieres que nos mojemos no?.

(tomo algo de tiempo secarse, antes de que pudiera sentirme mejor)

Issei: h...h...HAI!-tartamudeo feliz el castaño para luego tomar la caliente suave y blanca mano de su gemela y ponerse de pie y sacar sus tomahawks.

ambos gemelos sonrieron y se besaron y comenzaron a talar arboles.

(use todas mis herramientas, fundacion de la arcilla)

el joven talaba con emocion los arboles con la capucha puesta, usando sus tomahawks al mismo tiempo para luego el arbol caer y Aria sonreirle.

(tu sigue cavando este agujero, pero escalar no es mi fuerte)

Issei talaba sonriente los arboles mientras Aria llebaba los troncos ya talados a una zona plana donde comenzaba a meterlos en el suelo

(toma, lo que necesitas, podemos luchar contra nuestros enemigos)

entonces, mientras Issei cortaba nuevamente los troncos del arbol, Aria llega a recoger más madera ya talada y la joven le sonrie y le besa la frente.

(pero debemos, apresurarnos...antes de que...el mundo se desmorone alrededor nuestro!)

La lluvia y los truenos se hacian más fuertes, por lo que la joven clavaba con más fuerzas la madera en el suelo, usando sus espadas como martillos.

(toma! mi mano...podemos construir esta tierra desde cero)

Issei estaba con algunos tablones en la espalda, colgado desde la liana en un arbol, ahora colocaba los tablones en la casa mientras se paraba en la estructura, estaba haciendo el segundo piso de la casa debido a que el primero ya estaba listo, Aria por su parte sonreia mientras hacia una puerta.

(no me interesa dejar lo demas atras, trabajar y esperar a que todo se derrumbe)

Entonces Issei por accidente deja caer una tabla y se asusta, pero luego su gemela sonrie y escalando a el segundo piso le entrega lo que se le cayo con un beso, la lluvia aumenta y los truenos tambien, pero ambos no rompen su beso y la joven comienza a ayudarle a hacer el segundo piso.

(hoy el cielo cayo, nubes desmoronadas...coloque de nuevo lo azul antes de que el sol se quejase)

Aria esta ahora con Issei haciendo el techo de la casa, entonces, ambos se detienen y miran las nubes negras de la selva y se limpian el agua del rostro para luego continuar usando sus armas como martillos.

(habia estrellas por todos lados...zombies en mi porton, ahora que el final esta cerca, nada queda que esperar)

Issei continua talando madera, mientras Aria ahora esta en el primer piso haciendo el piso de este cubriendo la tierra con madera, luego de que termina sale y vuelve con unas hojas de palmera.

(Estamos preparados? estamos alli? a ti te da igual...ahora estoy aterrada, pero esta bien...el mundo se desmorona alrededor nuestro!)

Issei con madera cargada al hombro entra el primer piso y Aria se sube al segundo y entre los dos hacen una abertura y Aria baja por esta al primer piso, para comenzar a ayudar a Issei a hacer las escaleras con algo de dificultad, pero entonces ambos se miran, se sonrien y se besan con amor.

(TOMA! mi mano...podemos construir esta tierra desde cero, no me interesa, dejar lo demas atras, trabajar y esperar, trabajar hasta que todo se derrumbe)

Issei prueba las escaleras y cuando ya esta muy arriba ve a abajo, Aria esta asustada de subir pues se ven inestables, Issei sonrie y le tiende la mano y esta sonrojada acepta y entre los dos suben al segundo piso, tambien probando las escaleras y la estabilidad del segundo piso de la casa.

(Estamos preparados? estamos alli? a ti te da igual...ahora estoy aterrada...pero esta bien...el mundo se desmorona alrededor nuestro!)

Issei con algo de lentitud trae lo que parece ser lana y Aria Madera, ambos ingresan al primer piso de la casa y intentan hacer una "cama" y un "colchon" con los materiales, queda bastante mal, pero se ve estable, luego de eso los dos se miran sonrientes y salen a buscar más madera.

(TOMA! mi mano, podemos construir esta tierra desde cero, no me interesa dejar lo demas atras, trabajar y esperar y trabajar hasta que todo se derrumb...)

Ambos gemelos hacen cuadrados en las paredes usando sus armas y con las hojas de palmera de Aria hacen algo similar a cortinas.

(trabajar y esperar y trabajar hasta que todo se derrumbeeeeee...)

y finalmente Issei toma la mano de Aria y suben al segundo piso, esta se sorprende al ver que en la ventana de este hay un balcon que no noto antes y el joven la arrastra hacia este, haciendo que ambos vean una hermosa luna brillante junto a los relampagos, llubia y estrellas, ambos sonrien mientras lloran y se besan a la luz de la luna, las manos de Issei toman la cintura de su gemela y las de esta el cuello de su amado mientras lloran aun más de felicidad...

.

.

.

ambos estaban felices mirando la noche aun en el valcon, sin sus capuchas de sus cosplays de assasins creed, miraban con una sonrisa la luna y la lluvia.

Issei: eso fue divertido nee-chan-dijo sonriente el joven para luego besar a su gemela-me encanto...se sintio como si estuviesemos...

Aria: haciendo una vida juntos desde cero?-le respondio la chica mientras sonreia y miraba a su igual-lo se...por que yo tambien lo senti...a tu lado me senti y me siento fuerte...a tu lado la vida me sienta mejor...

Issei: a tu lado...sobrevivire...-dijo el joven sonriente-a tu lado, cualquier adversidad ganare...

Aria: a tu lado...siempre sonriente estare...-continuo la joven mientras nuevamente rodeaba a Issei-a tu lado...siempre fuerte sere...

Issei: a tu lado...

Aria: a tu lado...

Ambos castaños acercaron sus rostros, viendose sus siluetas con la luz de la luna...

Issei/Aria: a tu lado, siempre feliz sere...pues en ti, mi vida basare...

y tras terminar la cancion ambos se besaron con amor, mientras la luna observava espectante la demostracion de amor puro que tenian estos dos, eran muy tiernos y lindos, tanto, que daban diabetes de lo bellos, lindos, tiernos y melosos que eran el uno con el otro...

*chu chu slurp slurp*

el momento romantico comenzo a morir de a poco, los labios de ambos dejaron de moverse con cariño y ternura, para comenzar a moverse con deseo y pasion, ya no podian resistir más...

Aria: mmmmm-gimio la joven atragantandose con la lengua y saliva de Issei-onii-chan...mi...mi onii-chan...-gemia debilmente, la joven estaba perdiendo fuerzas en los brazos de su gemelo.

Issei: mmmm...nee-chan...-susurro el joven mientras comenzaba a quitarle el traje de Adéwalé a su gemela dejandola desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba revelando sus hermosos senos-quiero pecho...-dijo con voz infantil cual niño hambriento a su madre.

Aria: ahhh...toma todo lo que quieras...-dijo la chica sonriente mientras rodeaba la cabeza de Issei con sus brazos.

El joven cargo a su hermana gemela, entro a su hogar improvisado, bajo las escaleras y deposito a la joven en la cama que habian hecho hacia algunas horas.

sus pantalones y su capcucha cayeron, ahora todo lo que quedaba eran la ajustada y erotica tanga que tenia pueta la joven, que de por si, hiso que a Issei le sangrara la nariz.

Aria: te gusta? onii-chan-dijo la chica sonriente mientras se acomodaba dandole a su gemelo una amplia vista de su trasero-la compre para ti...M-I-A-M-O-R-dijo lentamente la chica mientras sonreia feliz en un tono sensual y seductor, pero tambien inocente y dulce.

el ojiamielado llevo sus manos a los gluteos de su gemela...no le avergonzaba el decirlo ni el pensarlo...su gemela tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso...unos pechos grandes para una chica de su tamaño, que le encantaban...blandos...esponjositos...blancos...como si fuesen malvaviscos...y su gluteos no eran la excepcion...apretujo el trasero de su gemela delicadamente sintiendo en su mano la delicia de la piel y la carne de su amada en sus manos...

Aria: ahhh!...niii-chan...hentai...cada vez estas más pervertido...-dijo la chica sonriente mientras sentia como su vagina comenzaba a humedecerse al sentir las calientes grandes y fuertes manos de su adorado gemelo en su cuerpo-y me encanta...por favor...onii-chan...conviertete en un pervertido...conmigo...convirtamonos en pervertidos juntos...ne?-pregunto sonriente la joven mientras miraba a Issei.

Issei: s-s-si!-tartamudeo sudorodo el joven sonrojado con una ereccion de campeonato-onee-chan...puedo...chupar tus pechos?-pregunto sonrojado el joven mientras su rostro se teñia de rojo, estaba nervioso por lo que habia preguntado, honestamente tenia miedo...miedo de que su gemela se ofendiera...

La joven sonreia, para luego besar a Issei con amor y tomar la cabeza del joven y acercarlo a sus senos, más precisamente al lugar donde estaba su corazon haciendo que el joven oyese el latir del corazon de su gemela, lo cual le arullo y sorprendio.

Aria: tranquilo hentai-nii-dijo la chica sonriente-no me molesta ni me ofende en absoluto lo que me digas...mi pequeño nii-chan...mi amado y adorado...te amo...te amo con todo mi corazon y con todo mi ser...todo tu me perteneces...y toda yo te pertenezco...asi que...-la chica dejo de cubrir sus senos-hasme todo lo que quieras...Issei-nii...-hablo con un tono dulce y amoroso la chica mientras sonreia.

El joven se sintio feliz...no por que su gemela le habia dicho el si...si no por que ella de verdad le amaba...más que a nada en este mundo...igual que el la amaba a ella...con todo su ser...

hacerco timidamente su lengua al seno derecho, la ultima vez que jugo con sus senos no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de jugar de forma lenta...ahora podia hacerlo...lentamente...con amor...con cariño...con dedicacion...con dulzura...

*slurp*

Aria: a-ahhh!-gimio la castaña mientras sujetaba los cabellos de issei gentilmente-onii-chan!...

el joven se maravillo con el delicioso sabor de la carne del boton rosado de su gemela...tenia un rico sabor a dulce...adictivo...y más aun, el cuerpo de su adorada ahora que recordaba olia a fresas...

*chup chup chup slurp slurp slurp*

Issei: mmmmm-gemia el joven Hyodou mientras masajeaba el seno izquierdo con cariño y dulzura, amasandolo, oprimiendolo, estirandolo lentamente y con cariño, asegurandose de hacer el movimiento placentero para su adorada reina.

Aria: a-ah AHHH!-gimio la chica al sentir como su pecho era humedecido por su gemelo-onii-chan!...pa...pa...pareces...un...bebe...-dijo sonriente la joven mientras su corazon latia con rapidez y emocion.

no podia evitarlo...se sentia tan bien...los pechos de su nee-chan...tan deliciosos...eran...increibles...le encantaban...y si...desde su punto de vista...el era su bebe...solo de ella...

*chap!*

fue el sonido al liberar de entre sus labios el pezon derecho, repleto de saliva y rigido, para luego ir al pecho izquierdo y repetir el mismo acto.

Aria: ahhhh!...nii...pervertido...pervertido-nii-gimio sonriente la chica feliz.

*chup chup chup*

lamiendo y chupando su pecho izquierdo, Issei se sonrojaba mientras movia la lengua en forma circular alrededor del pezon rozado y rigido de tanta atencion recibida, mientras el derecho era masajeado, estirando el pezon con delicadeza y apretando con cariño el pecho...no era necesario decir que ambos estaban en su propio mundo, era glorioso para ambos el poder estar juntos de esta forma tan privada y sentimental...

Aria: "siento...s-siento!...que estoy en las nubes!"-penso la chica mientras instintivamente acariciaba la castaña cabellera del chico.

*chup chup chup*

El joven de cabello castaño se despego de el pecho de su gemela y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Issei: nee-chan...te gusto?-pregunto el joven mientras masajeaba los senos de la joven total y completamente llenos de su saliva.

Aria: s-s-si...ahhhh...-gimio la chica con un rostro sonrojado, bajo su mirada y vio el rigido miembro de su gemelo y extrañamente su boca comenzo a babear-nii...quiero...quiero intentar algo...podrias...recos...tar...te?-pidio la joven entrecortada al sentir los dedos de Issei acariciar y apretujar sus pezones.

Issei: recostarme?...-dijo el chico sin comprender, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes de la castaña no pudo resistirse-bueno...pero solo por que te amo vale?-dijo el sekiryuutei mientras se acostaba en la cama estando acostado hacia arriba.

La joven se acosto estando en frente del miembro de su gemelo provocando que este abriese los ojos...¿acaso su hermanita hiba a...?

*sluuurp*

Issei: AHHH!-grito el joven fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos-nee-chan!-gimio sonrojado el joven mientras con la poca voluntad que tenia miraba a su querida gemela con la boca llena de su hombria.

Aria: mmmmmm...oishi...-hablo con cierta dificultad la chica mientras lamia con lentitud el miembro de Issei-mii-kan...fu fene fabe muy mien...

Issei: n...n...neee-chan...-susurro apenas el joven, asi que esto era lo que se sentia una felacion...

*slurp slurp slurp*

la castaña movia su lengua al rededor del miembro con lentitud desde la punta hasta la base con mucha emocion, una nueva experiencia para ambos...y una muy agradable la verdad...

Aria: *chup chup chup*-arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, eran los repetidos movimientos de la cabeza de la chica mientras para rematar utilizaba su lengua haciendo que el joven se sientiese en las estrellas.

Issei: a-ah AHHHHH!-el joven apretaba los dientes con fuerza debido a la mamada profunda de la joven, podía jurar que sentia la uvula en su punta-y...yo...YOOOO...

Aria: *sluurp*-fue el ultimo sonido de la garganta de la chica mientras cerraba los ojos llegando con el miembro de su onii-chan hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Issei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN-gimio con fuerza el castaño mientras agarraba con sus manos el colchon improvisado de la cama.

*glup glup glup glup*

eran los sonidos de la garganta de la castaña tragando el semen del joven que yacia cansado en la cama mirandola sorprendido.

Aria: ahhhhh...oishi...-susrro la Hyodou mientras se limpiaba los labios con la muñeca derecha-hentai-nii...eres delicioso-dijo la castaña sonriente mientras se quitaba su ultima prenda la cual dejaba cubierta su intimidad quedando totalmente desnuda.

Issei tomo el delicado y blanco cuerpo de su gemela, rodeandola con sus brazos y recostando la cabeza de esta en el lugar donde estaba su corazon provocando que oyese sus latidos, la chica se sonrojo por esto mientras abria lentamente sus piernas...

Aria:...te amo-susurro la joven mientras le miraba y lagrimas salian de sus ojos-te amo mucho...nii-san...

Issei:...yo tambien te amo...nee-chan...-dijo el joven llorando de igual manera para luego besarla y mover sus caderas de manera delicada entrando en ella-mmmmm...ahhh...

Aria: Hiii...nii...baka-hentai...-susurro la chica mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo y comenzaba a mover sus caderas lentamente-estas muy duro...eres un pervertido...-dijo la Hyodou mientras hacia una cara de "pucheros molesta" y ponia su indice en la nariz del joven.

Issei: ahhh...ahhhhhh...gomenasai nee-chan...-se disculpo el joven mientras ponia sus manos en los gluteos de la hermosa mujer y la besaba-perdoname por ser un pervertido...pero...es que me gustas tanto...y te amo demasiado...yo...yoo...

la joven sonrio tiernamente y por respuesta aumento los movimientos de sus caderas y para colmo cayo los labios del joven con los suyos.

los movimientos de las caderas de ambos gemelos aumentaban su intensidad y fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo, las manos del otro recorrian el cuerpo del contrario con desesperacion sin soltar sus labios, las lenguas de ambos luchaban furiosamente con la mentalidad de que el premio era la exploracion completa y total de la boca del perdedor...un gran premio desde el punto de vista de ambos...

Aria: GYAAAAH!-pego un tierno pero fuerte gemido la chica al sentir las manos de su gemelo en sus pezones-tra-TRAMPOSO! KYAAAAA!-sin darse cuenta debido a los multiples ataques de estimulacion propinados por el joven Sekiryuutei.

Issei por su parte no respondio, solo se limito a gruñir del gusto al sentirse dentro de su adorada, sonrio mientras aumentaba su masaje con cariño apretando y estimulando los pezones de su querida nee-chan...

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban sudorosos, se movian furiosamente, ahora los movimientos eran furiosos y erraticos en busca de placer mutuo...

sus labios se encontraron una vez más con el objetivo de callar los gruñidos y gemidos provocados por ambos y tambien de saborearse mutuamente, los brazos del joven abandonaron los pezones de la chica y en su lugar rodearon nuevamente su cintura apegandola lo mayor posible al cuerpo del joven, el cual cambio de una mueca de gusto a una de placer extremo al igual que la Hyodou...

Aria: y-y-YA NO...RESISTO!-gemia entre ratos la pobre mujer mientras Issei aumentaba la profundidad y brusquedad de sus embestidas entrando fuertemente chocando contra el interior de su amada onee-chan-

fuertemente eran las embestidas, con brusquedad y profundidad mientras los cuerpos de ambos se sacudian con fuerza y sudaban...el momento llego...

Issei/Aria:ME COOOOOORROOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-ambos gritaron con fuerza mientras en una ultima embestida el castaño llegaba al vientre de su gemela y descargaba todos sus fluidos en su interior...

.

.

.

*chu chu chup slurp*

ambos gemelos estaban exhaustos, acostados en la cama arropados solo por sus ropas de sus trajes, cansados, somnolientos y listos para dormir...

Issei: buenas noches nee-chan...te amo-susurro el castaño para luego besar por ultima vez a su hermana y acostarla en su pecho en donde estaba su corazon para que este la arrullase.

Aria: buenas noches...Onii-chan...

ambos castaños se durmieron felices con una sonrisa en su casita construida por ellos dos...su hogarsito...su mundo...su paz...

.

.

.

Día 29, Clima: caluroso, ultimo día del primer mes.

Issei se encontraba con su traje de Connor Kenway, saltando entre las copas de los arboles con su tomahawk en mano derecha, tenia el rostro serio, su hermana le habia dicho que saldria a buscar algunos frutos del bosque para poder comer hacia ya bastante tiempo, no es que Aria fuese debil, al contrario, ambos eran muy fuertes y estaban igualados en toda regla, tampoco es que fuese cuestion de la selva, durante todo este tiempo habian estado investigando, aprendiendo, conociendo y entrenando en todo este vasto lugar, sabian trepar, saltar, hacer parkour en todo este ecosistema, sabian camuflarse entre las sombras, hojas, hacer trampas, emboscadas a los animales, ect, pero aun asi...algo no lo dekaba tranquilo...

?: GIIIIIIIRUUUUUUGAHHHHHHHHHHHGRIGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-un rugido extraño y deforme llego a los oidos del cosplayer Asesino, el cual aumento la velocidad de su parkour y bajo a gran velocidad y entonces lo vio.

Issei: q...que mierdas es esta cosa?!-grito el castaño sorprendido con los ojos abiertos.

Pues frente a el estaba un monstruo literalmente...era una especie de Oso, con enormes garras de mantis religiosa por brazos, una aleta de tiburon en la espalda, unos cuernos de toro en vez de orejas, unos grandes y afilados dientes, y su pelaje era naranja con rayas azules con toques rojos...pero no solo eso...tambien estaba...

Aria: HYYYYA!-grito la castaña mientras giraba su cuerpo con sus dos espadas como si fuese una cierra, chocando las dos contra las cuchillas del monstruo-maldicion!...eh?-la joven se giro atras viendo a Issei lo cual la sorprendio-ONII-CHAN!-la castaña saco rapidamente de su bolsillo una esfera cafe, la tiro en la cara del monstruo dejandolo ciego momentaneamente y pego un salto hacia atras quedando al lado de este-gracias al destino que estas aqui...

Issei: nee-chan...que demonios es esa cosa?-pregunto el castaño mirando a ese enorme ser.

Aria: no tengo idea nii-chan...esa cosa salio de la nada y me ah estado atacando durante un largo tiempo imposibilitandome volver...que no te confies por su tamaño...es rapido...muy rapido...y resistente a mis balas-dijo la chica mientras enseñaba su trabuco con varios rasguños y cortadas indicando que habia sido usado en varias ocaciones como arma cuerpo a cuerpo-creo que es el jefe de este mes...por favor...ayudame a vencerlo...

Issei sonrio, tomo sus dos tomahawks y miro a su enemigo mientras ponia uno en su boca sujetandolo con sus dientes y con su mano libre sacaba una pistola de metal dorada con madera de caoba, que tenia estampado el simbolo de los Asesinos y el simbolo Omega del alfabeto Griego.

Issei: no tienes ni que preguntarlo onee-chan-dijo sonriente el joven con algo de dificultad debido al tomahawk en su boca-siempre estare a tu lado-dijo mientras se ponia en pose de batalla, y la castaña se sorprendia pero tambien sonreia.

Aria: gracias onii-chan-dijo la chica felizmente mientras combinaba las empuñaduras de sus dos espadas y la sujetaba en su izquierda y con su derecha sujetaba su trabuco.

Jefe: GIIIIIIIRUUUUUUGAHHHHHHHHHHHGRIGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-rugio deformemente el monstruo mientras el tambien se ponia en poscicion de ataque mirando a sus dos enemigos.

Gemelos Hyodou: ESTO SE PONDRA...INTERESANTE!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos gemelos para luego lanzarse en contra de su adversario al igual que este...era el momento de la batalla final del primer mes de la selva en el Inner World...

Ending: Blue Bird español by elisa petriwoski

Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías

no te interesa más que el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(se ve a Issei y aria juntos sonriendo para luego ambos desaparecer en un destello de luz)

Aún te falta aprender lo que es el dolor,

y entenderás el pesar que llevas en tu interior

(se ve a los grupos gremory, Kiba saca dos espadas y corta la pantalla, de esta sale Koneko, con sus puños golpea la pantalla quebrandola, sale akeno vestida de sacerdotiza, utiliza sus rayos y electrocuta la pantalla para aparecer Rias y con su poder de la destruccion desintegra la pantalla)

Todas esas emociones en el corazón

hay que expresarlas, no debes tener temor

(se ve a el grupo sitri y detras de este se ve una silueta obscura de una mujer con dos coletas de cabello negro, Sona ajusta sus lentes haciendo que sus cristales brillen y la silueta se desintegra, todos sus siervos activan sus sacred gears)

Si al despertar te sientes en un mundo irreal, diferente

Abre tus alas y a volar, debes marchar

(se ve al grupo gremory del canon en un pase de campo, pero extrañamente Issei mira hacia donde estan todas y entonces sujeta el lugar donde esta su pecho, tiene una mirada triste y pensativa)

Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías

Y entre las nubes vas, soñando, soñando en que lo harás.

(Se ve a Sirzechs con grayfia espalda con espaldas, los siervos del maou rodeandole, luego aparece el emblema gremory y de esta salen Venelana y Hugo Gremory)

Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día

Sigue intentándolo

y el azul, el azul cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(Se ve a Vali con su Balance Breaker, este utiliza un rayo destruyendo la pantalla, aparece Kuroka la cual sonrie lacivamente y con un ataque de Ki destruye la pantalla, aparece Arthur junto a Le Fay y los dos hacen un ataque combiando que deja en blanco la pantalla, luego aparece Bikou, y con un bastonazo destroza la pantalla mientras sonrie)

Siempre usas palabras llenas de hosquedad

tratando de deshacer lo que te suele atar

Te sientes aprisionada y quieres escapar

Llegó el momento, ya no mires atrás

El corazón empieza a latir,

tan fuerte que no sé qué hacer

Al horizonte vuela ya, debes marchar

(se ve a Albion y Ddraig luchar insensantemente, luego sus cuerpos se desintegran en particulas de luz y estas se van a Los guanteletes de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Dividing, esta ultima se mantiene en estado perfecto pero la Boosted Gear se rompe en pedazos y se arma ahora siendo negra con la gema gris y un aura roja)

Si quieres desafiar todas las reglas, podrías

Sólo escucha tu lejana lejana voz interior

Toma mi mano ya

y yo seré así tu guía

Lo vamos a alcanzar, y el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(se ven incontables dragones alrededor de una gran mesa, entre ellos, Tiamat, el Gran rojo, Ddraig, Albion, Crom Cruash, Tannin, ect y enmedio de todos ellos una silueta aparece y señala hacia un lugar en concreto con su indice)

No importa el qué dirán

siempre que al tropezar

puedas volver a estar de pie

Seguir hacia la libertad.

(se ven a todos los miembros de la casa Phenex, luego estos se desintegran en llamas negras y de estas se vuelven moradas, de las llamas moradas sale una silueta con alas emplumadas hechas de energia color violeta brillante, la mujer sonrie arrogante y psicopatamente mientras extiende los brazos y destruye un mundo entero)

Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías

Y entre las nubes vas soñando, soñando en que lo harás

Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día

Sigue intentándolo

y el azul, el azul, cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(se ven a Issei y Aria sonreír mientras son cubiertos con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida, luego estos se rompen mostrandoles lastimados pero sonrientes y luego, de sus cuerpos se extienden una ala, en Aria el ala derecha y en Issei la izquierda, luego de esto pierden un ojo y entonces activan sus boosted gears Hatred Mode para disparar un gran rayo negro a la pantalla)

Fin.

okey...sep...volvi de entre los muertos...y más vale que me digan gracias.

Lectores: CÁLLATE HIJO DE PUTA! NOS JODISTE DURANTE DÍAS ESPERANDO! MARICOTAS! DROSS HASTA YA SUBIÓ VÍDEOS! TIENES IDEA DE LO GRABE QUE ES QUE DROSS SUBA VÍDEOS Y TU NO SUBAS UN PUTO CAPITULO?!

¬_¬...yo también los quiero mucho, me alegra que estén bien, yo también lo estoy gracias por preguntar, no me tarde en subir el capitulo por que Sony me borro la cuenta de ps4 y por que tengo que estudiar para la prueba de la siguiente semana que trata de jodida álgebra y ademas que eh tenido poca inspiración y más aun! me ah ido del asco en el colegio y trataba de subir mis notas, noooo no era por eso solo era por que tenia flojera de darles lo que se merecen...es sarcasmo por si no lo notaron...claro que tengo problemas coño! y perdonen si no estoy tan amigable como siempre, el colegio se esta cagando en mi con mucho gusto...puta matemáticas y puta física DX...a la mierda con la física y la química de que coño sirven?!...pero bueno, corregiré faltas ortograficas? claro que sep...pero no hoy! MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA...ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a estudiar álgebra y si me sobra tiempo escribir el capitulo siguiente de "El Camino De La Genocida"...hasta pronto.

ah si! también eh estado pensando en algo que les deseaba preguntar a ustedes que son mis adorados lectores(que sin ustedes yo no seria nada literalmente, solo otro escritor más con deseos de grandeza tales como lo es trascender...que? no quiero ser olvidado! y que mejor forma que ser un escritor fanfictionero :D...si lo se, tengo problemas Dx)eh estado analizando el fanfic desde 0 totalmente y investigue y el título me llamo la atención...por que? si es mi propia historia? dirán ustedes...bueno...por que el título "El Sekiiryuutei Mascara de Plata" no es tan atrayente como imagine en los inicios de esta historia...ademas que el titulo hace aparentar que el protagonista de esta historia es uno solo, ademas resulta que en la lucha libre mexicana hubo un luchador llamado "Santo el mascara de plata", por ende esta historia pareciese algo relacionado con esta misma así que...eh pensado en cambiar el título de la trama...díganme que les parece?...se me han ocurrido 5 opciones:

1.- Los héroes en la oscuridad= este título se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el tema "Brave Shine", el título trata de como a pesar de que Issei y Aria quieren acabar con todas las facciones incluyendo a los inocentes solo por el hecho de creer que mientras existan los seres sobrenaturales sea cual sea la raza humana estara en peligro, quieren destruir todo, incluyendo a los inocentes, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, de ello viene la oscuridad, pero la luz, viene de sus buenas intenciones pues no lo hacen por placer, todos ven que ellos son los villanos pero realmente lo que buscan no es venganza, lo que buscan es el bien para los seres humanos sin importarle los costos que tengan que hacer, todo con tal de que nadie termine como ellos al inicio del fanfic, así también son considerados desde un punto, héroes.

2.- La venganza de los fallecidos= bueno, no es muy difícil el averiguar el por que de este título, trata del inicio del fanfic, de como Issei y Aria al morir por manos del ángel caído Reynare(oh Raynare, como se escriba el punto es que ya saben quien coño es)solo por que kokabiel quera otra guerra por su egoísmo y adicción a esta misma, por ende Issei y Aria que murieron y revivieron por su poder, van a vengarse no solo de kokabiel y los angeles caídos...si no de todo y de todos...-Inserten a un Issei gigante de 40 metros destruyendo al inframundo mientras aplasta a Serafall, Falbium, Ajuka y parte a Sirzechs en dos y a Una Aria de 41 metros destruyendo Asgard y aplastando a Thor como si fuese una puta hormiga jodida y subatomica, a Odin usándolo como raqueta de Pin pon y a una Rossweisse siendo hecha pedazos en un tronco-

3.-Los Condenadores de la Profecía= me encantaría revelar más sobre por que siempre estoy hablando de el tema de "La Profecia" pero seria decir de mas cosas que encerio no quiero revelar...y condenadores? facil, por que van a condenar a todo ser sobrenatural que exista :D que lindo no?...

4.- Ustedes eligen= pos si, ¿no les gusto ninguno?, ¿tienes uno mejor? pues dimelo ;)

5.- Mantengo el actual.

bueno, eso seria todo...diganme...que deberia hacer?...ustedes tienen el voto definitivo...mis queridos lectores...nos veremos hasta la otra...


	11. Capitulo 10: We Do It For Us

**Okay, luego nuevamente los mande al olvido Dx soy un malo escritor, y todo lo que hice fue publicar Undertale durante mil años...si ya se, como diría mi amiwito SANESSSSS "Debería pasar un mal Tom" ;( pero bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo, espero que no me odien mis queridos lectores.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no es mío, es de Ichiei Ichibumi, Assasins Creed tampoco, es de Ubisoft y los otros juegos y referencias que hare durante la trama son de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: apelare al hecho de ahora en adelante, de que todo lo que soy como escritor, son y serán mis historias al igual que yo, es gracias a la gente amable que las lee y que les da una oportunidad de poder visitarlas y quizás dejar Reviews, por ello, gracias a todos mis lectores que me siguen ;) sin ustedes no sería nadie, gracias por darme una oportunidad de hacerles pasar el rato con mis historias.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 3: diré desde el vamos, que las batallas no son mi fuerte, por lo que, les pido a todos quienes leen esto, comprensión, no se mucho de escribir batallas de ningún tipo, pero aun así siempre que las hago, doy mi mejor esfuerzo, espero que comprendan, cuídense todos, disfruten la poca batalla que verán, espero no decepcionarlos, y que por lo menos, sea decente, hasta pronto.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews número-ya-perdí-la-cuenta x3:**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, y el lemon, pero en este no hay MUAJAJAJA! en cambio hay- ah no verdad debo callarme no quiero decir cosas que no quiero ni debo decir :3.**

 **Morphos: lamento no haber respondido tu review en el capitulo anterior, pero ni cuenta me di xD, tu crees que yo marco la diferencia? la verdad yo no lo creo, solo soy otro, como dicen en mi país, "agilao del montón" de escritores que hay aquí, hay muchos otros mejores que yo que si que si marcan la tremenda diferencia en la literatura del Fanfic que producen respectivamente, y no, ahora tengo 15 xD los cumplí el 16 de abril, y sobre la profecía, con todo respeto, aguántese! la revelare algún día en algún capitulo muy lejano :D.**

Opening: Unravel Tokyo ghoul cover en español by Elisa Petriwoski. ( watch?v=iC6R0ksZqhs)

Ven dimelo.

Ven dime lo que hay dentro de mi

(se ve a Issei abandonado, solo parado en medio del mar, pero entonces una luz morada le cubre para luego gritar de dolor y entonces cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminan se ve a Aria en el reflejo del oceano exactamente igual a el)

¿se oculta alguien en mi...destruido corazon?

(se ve a Issei llorar con el cuerpo de aria en sus brazos, entonces, la oscuridad los consume a ambos y el ojo derecho de Aria y el izquierdo de Issei cambian, ahora son de color morado con una ave volando en el centro)

Tal como el mundo, estoy desecha no tengo salvacion...

(se ve a Aria sonreir mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos de issei, luego ambos apuntan sus boosted gears corruptas al frente disparando un rayo rojo)

No entiendo como aun...tu puedes sonreir!

(se ve a los 4 Maous, Serafall Sitri, Alias Leviathan, Sirzech Gremory, Alias Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth, Alias Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, alias Asmodeus, Luego la pantalla cambia siendo cubiertas por plumas negras, ahora estan los Angeles lideres de Grigori, Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, y Tamiel, pero entonces la Silueta de Kokabiel es desintegrada en particulas, luego las plumas negras se vuelven blancas y doradas y aparecen los 3 Grandes Serafines y el Arcangel Lider, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Michael)

Desecho estoy soy un caos total, no puedo ni respirar!

(se ve a Malfatto luchar contra Angeles Caidos, demonios y Angeles, luego su mascara y traje se rompen revelando a Issei todo lastimado y herido con lagrimas en los ojos)

Freeze.

(se ve a los Grupos Gremory y Sitri)

Fortaleza y fragilidad.

(se ve a las piezas de caballero y torre en el tablero)

Dinamismo, inmutabilidad

(se ve a las piezas de reina y rey y alfiles)

AL VERTE AL FIN SUPE LA VERDAD!

(se ve a Issei y Aria con unos rostros de rabia y odio indescriptibles, luego son rodeados por un aura roja, pero entonces las auras son contaminadas con el odio en sus corazones y se vuelven negras)

En este retorcido y enfermo mundo que habito!

(se ve a Aria y a Issei luchar contra los 4 Maous, Serafall y Sirzechs contra Issei y Aria contra Ajuka y Falbium)

poco a poco me voy perdiendo!

(ahora se los ve con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida contra los grupos gremory y sitri, Issei tiene un dolor de cabeza y por un micro segundo, se ve a el grupo gremory del canon)

DESAPARECERE!

(ahora se ve a una silueta de una niña parandose y mirando el infinito cielo, en su mano aparece una serpiente negra y esta anre su boca mostrando un holograma de un circulo morado con una ave en el centro)

UN RECUERDO MÁS SEREEEE!

(se ve a los 4 lideres del cielo luchar contra los dos sekiryutei, estos en su modo Balance Breaker de color negro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver las alas de los lideres)

SOLO TE PIDO!

(se ve a los lideres de grigori en aprietos, frente a ellos...se encuentra el Juggernaut Drive...)

Olvídame!

(se ve a Issei y Aria llorar mientras se abrazan y sus cuerpos son desintegrados)

No me busques en tus recuerdos!

(se ve a Asia sonreir para luego desaparecer, pero siempre con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, luego cambia ahora estando Irina frente a Issei, esta al verlo estira su mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero Aria la detiene y Irina rompe en llanto)

No quiero lastimarte!

(se ve al grupo de Vali en frente de Issei y Aria, estos invocan sus boosted Gears y van en su contra)

herir tus sentimientos!

(se ve a una Hermosa mujer de vestido rojo con detalles negros blancos y dorados con pinta de ser muy caro, la mujer tiene una sonrisa de inocencia mientras se arregla una corona hecha de platino en su cabeza y se muestra que en su mano derecha, flotando con magia azul, se encuentra una gran espada negra con el borde exterior amarillo, el interior blanco y en el centro es totalmente negra, tiene dos puntas en cada costado de la hoja y terminan en dos lineas largas estando una a cada lado y la empuñadura en el centro, la mujer sonriente esta parada en lo que parece ser un pasillo con muchas columnas y iluminacion de los rayos del sol)

RECUERDA QUIEN SOY!

(se ven a dos pequeños niños castaños de ojos dorados jugar, el niño trae en su mano una figura de el hombre araña y la niña trae una figura de la mujer maravilla, ambos se miran y rien mientras hacen poses de super heroes)

y dejame morir...

(al final, se ven dos siluetas, la primera, de una niña pelinegra y la segunda de una mujer castaña, detrás de la pelinegra se ven todas las facciones y detrás de la castaña se ve un horrible panorama de caos muerte destrucción y final, todas las facciones y la pelinegra ven como en los ojos de la mujer, se vuelven de color morado con un ave en el centro pero esta vez...es en ambos ojos)

Simbología:

Personaje: "esto es malo" Pensamientos

A: "mantente firme" personaje cantando

[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.

{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas, comunicación telepática entre Issei y Aria.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 10: We Do It For Us.

*BANG*

Fue el sonido de las balas saliendo del trabuco de la castaña disparadas hacia el monstruo quien, usando sus garras de mantis religiosa repelió el disparo, Issei quien aprovecho el bloqueo del monstruo salió corriendo hacia él y usando el tomahawk en su mano derecha le dio una estocada en la espalda con fuerza, dejando enterrada su arma en la espalda del enemigo incapaz de sacarla, el castaño pego un salto evitando el ataque de la monstruosidad, esta saco el Tomahawk de Hyodou de su espalda y lo partió en dos.

Issei: oye! me tomo cuatro días hacer esa cosa! TIENES IDEA DE LO DIFICIL QUE ES ESCULPIR METAL PARA HACER ALGO TAN DIFICIL COMO LA EMBLEMA DE LA HERMANDAD?!-grito furioso el ojiamielado mientras miraba con ira a su enemigo-

*POW*

Fue el sonido de la embestida de cuerpo completo a la cual fue sometida el chico debido a que el monstruo uso su corpulento y grueso cuerpo de Oso para embestirlo haciendo que chocase contra el tronco de un árbol quedando inconsciente.

Aria: ONII-CHAN! MALDITO!-la joven guardo su trabuco en su espalda y saco su espada restante empuñado a las dos en ambas manos-prepárate monstruo asqueroso!

Jefe: GIIIIIIIRUUUUUUGAHHHHHHHHHHHGRIGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-el monstruo se lanzo contra la castaña con sus garras de mantis intentando cortarla en dos, la joven pego un salto esquivando las estocadas del monstruo y cayó al suelo de pie, y comenzó a chocar sus espadas contra este.

*Clank* *Zap* *Clank* *Zap*

La chica comenzó a estrellar sus sables contra las garras del monstruo con fuerza mientras chispas salían del enfrentamiento, Issei recobraba la conciencia y entonces se maravillo al ver la maestría de su gemela en las armas que estaba empuñando, el joven estaba impresionado por la técnica utilizada por la castaña, pero vio que no podría seguir atacando por siempre, por lo que tomando su único Tomahawk restante con su izquierda y la pistola en su mano derecha se lanzo contra el monstruo con ira.

Issei: AAAARG!-grito mientras pegaba un salto y imprimía toda la fuerza posible en su mano izquierda.

*CHACK!*

Fue el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada por la peculiar hoja metálica del arma Asesina, mientras el Monstruo se agitaba de dolor pero bloqueaba los espadazos de Aria al mismo tiempo.

Jefe: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-el animal se sacudía violentamente intentando sacarse a Issei de su espalda mientras este se sujetaba y clavaba su arma al mismo tiempo.

Issei: Woooooowh! maldito monstruo quédate quieto para que pueda matarte!-el chico sujeto su pistola con la derecha y apunto a el brazo izquierdo del monstruo que unía la garra de mantis con el hombro y disparo.

*BANG*

La bala de la pistola pirata salió con fuerza y rapidez entrando en la articulación de el monstruo el cual debido al dolor cayó de rodillas al suelo y Issei aprovecho para impulsarse en su espalda y salir hacia atrás, quedando al lado de Aria.

Issei: estas bien onee-chan?-pregunto el chico mientras se quitaba la capucha de águila de la cabeza y recargaba su pistola.

Aria: si, gracias, y tu?-dijo la castaña mientras guardaba su espada derecha y sacaba su trabuco, el monstruo se estaba levantando y les miraba con furia, su cuerpo se estaba regenerando donde habían heridas-un poder de regeneración impresionante-la chica miro con desdén a su enemigo y este los miro a ambos con furia.

Los dos gemelos salieron corriendo en contra de su monstruoso enemigo al igual que este, se detuvieron y el monstruo levanto sus garras intentando rebanar sus cabezas, pero Los dos castaños pegaron un barrido debajo de los brazos del monstruo y cuando estuvieron detrás de él se pusieron de pie y atacaron juntos, usando sus armas para lastimarle la espalda, luego pegaron un salto y cayeron en sus brazos clavándoselos, pero el monstruo no se inmuto por el dolor y los lanzo a ambos lejos haciendo que rodasen por el suelo.

Aria: *cof cof cof*...eso no fue una buena idea...-dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y veía como el monstruo se sanaba de sus heridas nuevamente.

Issei: ni que lo digas, nee-chan...-el chico vio con molestia que solo tenía un arma, luego vio a Aria quien empuñaba sus dos espadas y fijo su vista en estas-cuando acabemos con este miserable, quiero que me enseñes a usar una espada...estoy cansado de tener una espada atada a mi cintura y no usarla-dijo Issei mientras recargaba su pistola, luego la volvía a guardar para sacar la hoja oculta de su mano libre y doblarla tomando el modo de puñal oculto-espero que el metal del que cree esta hoja oculta sea lo suficientemente resistente...

Jefe: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!-el animal se lanzo nuevamente en contra de los dos gemelos con ira mientras sus garras de mantis religiosa comenzaban a brillar en un tono rojizo.

Issei/Aria: esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras de las garras del monstruo salían dos medialunas de color rojo en contra de los adolecentes, los cuales se tuvieron que pegar una rodada rápida hacia el lado contrario, ya que los ataques del enemigo eran demasiado rápidos.

La chica salió corriendo entre el humo que generaron las dos medialunas rojas al chocar contra las rocas, empuño sus armas con gran fuerza mientras un odio inmenso corría por sus venas todo dirigido al monstruo al que ella y su gemelo se enfrentaban, no tenían tiempo para este bastardo, era el último día de primavera en el [Jungle World] y tenían que recolectar comida para el invierno y posteriormente el periodo calorífico donde probablemente toda la vegetación ya sea del periodo primaveral oh invernal, se iria al olvido.

*ZAP*

Fue el sonido del trabuco de la chica chocar contra las garras del monstruo con fuerza, la chica pego un salto hacia atrás esquivando una patada del animal mientras se enfurecía, en el aire pego una voltereta y disparo su arma en contra del enemigo el cual la bloqueo con estas mismas, Issei salió corriendo en contra de este con su Hoja oculta desenvainada y su ultimo Tomahawk en la mano, se detuvo de golpe y saltando frente a el monstruo intentando acuchillarle desde arriba pero fallando de manera legendaria debido a que cuando Issei estaba cayendo con toda intensión de acabar enterrando sus armas en la cabeza del Jefe de este mes, Este usando sus garras Lanzo dos medialunas las cuales el castaño tuvo que esquivar a duras penas los ataques haciendo un giro y cayendo en un árbol.

Aria no se quedo quieta viendo como su gemelo fallaba su ataque y guardando su Trabuco empuño nuevamente sus dos espadas y comenzó a chocarlas rápidamente contra el monstruo intentando ganar algo de tiempo para que Issei hiciese algo, este tipo era realmente molesto.

*Zap Zap Zap Clank Clank Clank*

Nuevamente ambos estaban luchando con sus armas corto punzantes, la castaña comenzaba a sudar, estaba comenzando a cansarse de manera lenta pero segura.

Jefe: GROAAAARG!-grito el monstruo para luego darle un cabezazo a la joven aturdiéndola y con su corpulento cuerpo embistiéndola haciendo que chocase y se alejase de el-GRAAAAARG!

Issei quien estaba apoyado entre unas ramas, saco su arco y apunto una flecha en dirección a la espalda del jefe, esta impacto de lleno hiriéndolo finalmente.

Jefe: GRUUUURG!-gruño de dolor mientras se agachaba en una rodilla y llevaba sus garras a su espalda a donde estaba la flecha incrustada.

Issei guardo su arco en su espalda y salió corriendo en dirección al monstruo, al mismo tiempo que Aria quien ahora también empuñaba sus dos espadas con fuerza corría en dirección al monstruo, ambos castaños rápidamente comenzaron a usar toda la fuerza que tenían empuñado sus armas cortando al monstruo en su cuerpo rápidamente y a gran velocidad, cortadas profundas, fuertes y certeras en puntos vitales para que su regeneración tardara mucho más, ambos atacando con la misma velocidad, fuerza eh ira, Issei encargándose de la espalda del oso con ayuda de su Puñal oculto y su tomahawk y Aria de la parte delantera con sus dos espadas, sangre, mucha sangre salía del monstruo el cual solo podía recibir los impactos a gran velocidad impidiéndole siquiera hacer otra cosa que no fuese gritar.

Jefe: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG!-gruño de dolor mientras más y más cortadas aparecían en todo su cuerpo.

Issei miro por unos segundos a su gemela la cual asintió, pensaban lo mismo, ambos pegaron una última cortada enorme en el centro de su espalda y torso respectivamente, luego corrieron hacia unos árboles a gran velocidad situándose en la copa y pegaron un salto al mismo tiempo, de forma que sus cuerpos cayesen de manera estrepitosa sobre el monstruo y finalmente, cayeron en picada sobre la cabeza de este enterrando con todo su peso y fuerza sus armas respectivas.

Jefe: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg...-fue el ultimo gruñido agonizante que salió de su garganta para luego morir.

Todo había terminado finalmente, el enemigo cayó muerto, al igual que los cuerpos de los dos cosplayers Asesinos, quienes, exhaustos se miraron, para luego reír de manera feliz, y finalmente, caer al suelo desmayados...

.

.

.

Time Jump: Día 30: primer día del segundo mes, Clima: Nevado.

Toda la verdosa vegetación comenzaba a cubrirse a paso lento pero seguro de un hermoso manto blanco, copos de nieve caían en abundancia sobre la hermosa jungla, Issei, quien estaba de cara contra el suelo, abrió los ojos de a poco, mientras temblaba de frio, su espalda, miro a su alrededor, Aria se encontraba a unos metros cerca de él, de espaldas contra el suelo, el castaño con el cuerpo entumido en frio, fue hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, y comenzó a caminar con su cuerpo cargándola al estilo princesa, en dirección a la casa que habían hecho hacia un tiempo...

*wiiiiiush wiiiiiiiiush*

Eran los sonidos de la ventisca que apareció de improvisto, Issei comenzó a tiritar y sus pasos se habían hecho más lentos y difíciles de dar, tenia frio...pero no era nada comparado al traje de Aria, el cual tenía varias aberturas, por lo que, quitándose su capucha de Connor, se la coloco a su gemela, para que esta dejase de temblar, no quería que ella estuviese en peligro, por lo que, lleno de determinación, Hyodou comenzó a caminar nuevamente con tal de llegar a la casa, el tiempo era vitalidad para el y más importante, para su amada hermana...

3 horas después, Casa de Issei y Aria en el Jungle World.

*PAM*

Fue la patada que pego el castaño a la puerta de la casa, entro con rapidez y cerró la puerta con fuerza, luego deposito el cuerpo de Aria en la cama y le tomo la mano...dios...estaba helada como el carajo!...tenía que hacer algo.

Issei: dios santísimo-susurro el castaño para luego abrazar el cuerpo de su gemela con fuerza-nee-chan...resiste!...onii-chan esta aquí!-grito con fuerza mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama, y ponía su rostro en su hombro-Ari-nee...aguanta...por favor...

Aria:...o...onii...chan-susurro con lentitud, no abría los ojos y respiraba de manera lenta-a...agu...agua...por...favor...

El castaño asintió y saco de un cajón su chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda roja que había traído por si las moscas cuando él y su hermanita llegaron aquí, luego de eso tomo su único Tomahaw de Asesino restante y salió, si Aria quería agua, agua le iba a dar a su querida.

El chico de ojos amielados comenzó a correr por la jungla de nieve y primavera, ¿por qué de ambos?, fácil, la nieve estaba ganando terreno sobre el clima tropical, pero aun había algo de vegetación verde, pero la nieve y la ventisca estaban consumiéndolo todo, que bien que Hyodou tenía una cantimplora, debía encontrar agua en estado liquido rápido, si no, terminaría congelada y encontrarla sería más difícil, por no decir imposible.

*paf paf paf paf*

nuevamente, comenzó a correr con gran dificultad sobre la nieve, hasta que cruzo a una parte verde y para su sorpresa, encontró un pequeño riachuelo, lo cual le saco una sonrisa de felicidad.

Issei: perfecto, nee-chan estará contenta!-dijo sonriente para luego ir a el pequeño retenedor de agua dulce y llenar la cantimplora con su delicioso contenido de la vida hasta el tope, luego de ello cerro la tapa y la guardo en su cinturón-bien...vámonos, Ari-nee debe estar sedienta, eso no es bueno, no señor!

Hyodou vio los arboles con interés, unas bayas silvestres, cogió unas pocas y luego comenzó a hacer parkour por estos mismos, hasta que intentando hacerlo por las ramas de los arboles sin hojas, que estaban plagados de hielo, resbalo.

Issei: AHHHHH! MALA IDEAAAAAA!-grito con terror al ver al suelo cada vez más cerca de su rostro, esto iba a doler, señor si señor.

*PAM*

cayo de cara al bendito suelo, repleto de nieve hasta en los parpados, levanto la vista adolorido solo para ver algo que no le alegro el día en absoluto.

Lobo: WAU WAU WAU!-ladraba un lobo gris que iba corriendo en dirección a el castaño de manera rápida, con intensión de devorarlo y de paso mantenerlo para el invierno.

Issei: okey...Ddraig...te odio mucho amigo-dijo sonriente el chico adolecente para luego ponerse de pie con rapidez y sacar su Tomahawk y ponerse en posición de batalla.

Lobo: GRUAAAAAAU-el animal cuadrúpedo de pelaje grisáceo se lanzo en contra del ojiamielado, el cual se agacho esquivando la embestida de su enemigo y este aterrizo en el suelo, detrás de el mirándole con furia-Grrrrrr!

Issei: wow, tranquilo perrito-dijo el chico mientras sudaba, este maldito estaba desperdiciando su tiempo-"esto es malo, cada segundo que estoy aquí nee-chan esta peor...maldito animal!"

Tanto el lobo como Hyodou se lanzaron el uno contra el otro para luego terminar en un frenesí en el suelo peleándose, hasta que por fin, justo antes de que el animal mordiese a Issei directamente en el cuello, este le clavo su hoja oculta de lleno en el cráneo.

Lobo: AUUUUU...uuuu-aulló por última vez para luego caer al suelo, muerto.

Issei: ufff...maldito animalejo...bueno, te llevare a casa, serás un buen alimento este invierno y tus pieles podrían hacernos a mí y a nee-chan algo de ropa más invernal-dijo sonriente.

Luego de la pequeña confrontación que tuvo el castaño con el lobo, fue en dirección a donde se encontraba su gemela, abrió la puerta de la casa encontrándola aun en la cama, en un estado un poco mejor que cuando la dejo allí.

Issei: nee-chan-dijo sonriente el chico mientras acariciaba el rostro de la durmiente Sekiryuutei-ya llegue...y traje agua.

Hyodou se arrodillo frente a la cama y sacando la cantimplora, la acerco a la boca de su gemela y esta la abrió, vertiendo el transparente y delicioso liquido de la tierra en ella, luego esta abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Aria: gracias, onii-chan...te amo-dijo con delicadez en su voz, estaba muy cansada.

Issei: yo también te amo mi nee-chan...como no tienes idea...-luego de eso la beso y miro el cadáver del lobo que estaba en la entrada-espérame aquí, tengo que hacer algo, dulces sueños.

Aria: hai...buenas noches-dijo sonriente para luego volverse a dormir.

El Sekiryuutei saco de entre sus ropajes su hoja oculta, luego se la coloco y la puso en modo puñal oculto, y llevo el cadáver del lobo a el piso de arriba, para que el olor no molestase a su reina.

4 horas después: noche.

Aria se levanto con dificultad, su cabeza le dolía como el infierno, miro hacia todos lados, viendo su entorno, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba actualmente en la casa que ella y su onii-chan construyeron hacia unos días, al no verle se preocupo, pero antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, subió las escaleras encontrándose con Issei en una esquina dándole la espalda, lo cual la extraño de sobre manera.

Aria: nii-chan?-pregunto extrañada mientras se acercaba a él, coloco su mano en su hombro derecho provocando que el castaño se diese la vuelta y al verla sonriese.

Issei: NEE-CHAN!-grito emocionado para luego sonriente abrazarla y besarla de maneras repetidas en todo el rostro-te extrañe tanto! me tenias preocupado, estuviste durmiendo durante horas-dijo el chico con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Aria: lo lamento onii-chan es que me sentía muy mal...pero ahora estoy contigo!-dijo sonriente para luego besarle con amor-y dime, que estabas haciendo?-pregunto con un rostro repleto de curiosidad.

Issei: bueno, veras nee-chan, me di cuenta que nuestros trajes de Asesinos son buenos para climas calurosos oh similares, pero no para climas fríos eh invernales como este-dijo mientras señalaba la gran y enorme tormenta de nieve que había afuera-así que, decidí en estas cuatro horas que dormiste, ir a cazar animales de infierno y hacernos trajes para estos casos...ADMIRA MI TRABAJO ARI-NEE-dijo con voz de grandeza, grave y de suspenso la última frase mientras hacia una pose ridícula de presentador.

Y no era para menos, frente a la chica habían dos trajes hechos para invierno, el primero; una campera de color negra probablemente de piel de oso, con dos solapas de lana para calentar el cuello, una bufanda azul índigo, unos pantalones grises y unas botas cafés, y el segundo; una campera morada con lana negra en el interior, una bufanda roja brillante, una capucha, acompañada de unos pantalones verdes y unas botas color naranja.

Aria: wow, están increíbles nii-kun!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la chica-no sabía que podías usar las pieles de animales para poder hacer ropa!

Issei:-pose heroica-jejeje, bueno...es que mis habilidades de cosplayer son épicas! además que quería hacer algo bonito para ti para que te mantuvieses calientita durante estos días-dijo sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo en ocasiones.

Aria: ohhhh que lindo nii-chan!-dijo feliz con una dulce sonrisa mientras le miraba para luego besarle la mejilla-venga, vamos a ponérnoslos! y de paso, practicar Parkour en la nieve!

El chico de ojos amielados asintió sonriente para luego tomar el traje de chaqueta negra y Aria el de chaqueta morada.

Unos minutos después:

Ambos castaños se encontraban con sus trajes invernales ya puestos, con estos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a una montaña, mejor dicho, Issei seguía a Aria a una montaña, ¿la razón? que carajos iba a saber.

Issei: nee-chan-llamo el Castaño mientras caminaba sin mucha dificultad en la nieve, sus botas no se hundían tanto en los montículos del manto blanco-sigo sin entender...¿que no íbamos a practicar Parkour?-dijo el chico mientras se ajustaba su bufanda-a donde nos llevas?-pregunto nuevamente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la adolecente, esta sonrió y luego de eso se detuvo en medio de un terreno plano, frente a Issei mientras le miraba con una sonrisa arrogante que denotaba felicidad y emoción...era el momento...

Aria: nii-chan...dijiste que querías aprender a usar una espada luego de que acabásemos con el jefe de hace un rato no es cierto?-dijo sonriente mientras le miraba, a lo que el castaño asintió-bien...pues si así son las cosas...empecemos!

luego de esa frase, la chica saco una de sus dos espadas y se la lanzo a Issei el cual la atrapo, mirándola confundido, el pensó que tendrían un enfrentamiento...que planeaba su hermanita?.

Aria: te enseñare de la mejor forma que se...con amor, mientras te canto mis sentimientos!-dijo feliz con el rostro teñido de rojo, mientras se ponía detrás de él.

(joder que emoción! Inserten: watch?v=j0tnZhR1Wq0 )

Aria: muy bien-dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su gemelo, donde el empañaba la espada-todo empieza con tu postura, nii-kun...recuerda..

A: "lo hacemos por ti, y también por mi"

la mano de Issei fue movida por Aria hacia adelante dando un espadazo torpe pero decente de manera vertical, este la mira y se sonroja.

A: "lo hacemos por nosotros, que mentira, por todos tu y yo!"

Ahora Issei sostenía el espada con sus dos manos mientras miraba a su gemela, quien le miraba fijamente.

A: "mantente, firme, y posiciónate mejor, mientras más asesinas, canaliza tu poder!"

El chico miraba atentamente a su gemela para luego intentar darle un espadazo, pero esta detiene el arma con los índices de la mano izquierda mientras niega con su cabeza.

A: "pie derecho, ahora izquierdo, venga mucho más rápido! y mientras más te mueves, mírame, solo a mí!"

Aria con su espada restante y teniéndola contrapuesta a la de Issei, se movían de izquierda a derecha mientras este sonreía y ella también, iba aprendiendo, ya habían pasado tres días y estaba empezando a dar resultados.

Día 8:

I: "mantenerme, firme, posicionándome mejor!" A: "bien! nii-chan" I: "cuanto más me muevo..." A: "concéntrate Onii-chan! ¿NO QUIERES APRENDER!?"

*ZAS*

fue el sonido de Aria dándole oh mejor dicho intentando darle un espadazo a Issei el cual la esquivo con dificultad y estupefacción, joder que era rápida.

I: "pie derecho! ahora izquierdo!"

A: "bien, pero se más rápido en mi contra!, todo lo que somos, y tenemos tu y yo, vamos a dar!"

*ZAP ZAP ZAP*

las espadas de ambos gemelos chocaban con fuerza eh intensidad, mientras se miraban no con odio, si no con decisión, luego Issei se canso y se sentó en el suelo mientras Aria seguía normalmente.

A: "en la batalla, cuando todo sea el infierno! y no tengamos nada más que a nosotros, ni a Ddraig solo la espada! solo debemos pensar en la vida que tendremos juntos el mañana!, y lo hacemos por nosotros! así a todos podremos ganar! lo hacemos por nosotros, pero que va? lo hacemos por el mundo..."

Día 15:

Ahora Issei se encontraba con algunas heridas en sus manos por agarrar tanto la empuñadura de la espada, miraba sus heridas con algo de molestia, pero seguía dando lo mejor de sí mismo, Aria se acerco a él y le beso los labios, para luego tomar la mano herida de él entre las de ella

A: "en mi, yo sé, que este no es tu terreno, pero eso no impide, que LO PUEDAS LOGRAR!"-Luego de mirarle sonriente le vendó la mano y le beso la nariz, Issei se sonrojo pero le sonrió de manera dulce.

A: "lo que ellos, no saben, es nuestra ventaja! cuando luchamos juntos! somos, invencibles..."

Este sonrió y se fue junto a ella a la cabaña.

Día 20:

Aria había ganado nuevamente, le tomo la mano y le puso de pie ella le sonrió y este correspondió el gesto, luego tomo nuevamente su espada y la miro con decisión.

I: "en mi, yo sé...que no soy como tú..."-Dijo con depresión mientras miraba al suelo, la mirada de Aria era dura, estricta, pero comprensiva y cargada de amor...

A: "es cierto..."-Dijo con pesar mientras también miraba al suelo, luego ambos Hyodou levantaron sus cabezas y se miraron mutuamente con furia y determinación, determinación de continuar adelante!.

A/I: "PERO AUN ASI NADIE NOS SEPARARA!"

luego los dos se lanzaron teniendo un largo combate de espadas, Issei era bueno, ahora estaba muy experimentado, ataques iban y venían, era increíble la velocidad y destreza de ambos combatientes.

I: "con nuestra existencia!"

ZAP ZAP

la defensa de Aria comenzaba a flaquera, su rostro estaba ensombrecido.

A: "bien"-dijo a secas mientras sus movimientos se hacían más rígidos.

I: "seremos los héroes!"-grito fuertemente mientras sus ataques se hacían más rápidos y fuertes, pero aun así eran certeros, su espada y la de su gemela chocaron fuertemente.

A: "si, excelente!"-grito emocionada con un rostro frio, estaban casi parejos.

I: "estaremos para todos, sus héroes, seremos!"-dijo mientras pegaba una pata a las piernas de su gemela haciendo que cayese al suelo, luego antes de que se parase le apunto con la espada al rostro, y le sonrió para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Ahora ambos estaban de espaldas, Issei ahora tenia su propia espada y Aria tenia las dos suyas, luego sonrieron mientras se miraban y hacían poses heroicas con sus armas.

I: "yo lo hare por ti!"-dijo sonriente.

A/I: "lo haremos por nuestro eterno amor!"-dijeron ambos mientras chocaban sus armas con fuerza, no había ningún sentimiento en sus miradas que no fuese felicidad.

A: "muy bien, repitámoslo otra vez!"-dijo emocionada, aun había cosas a Issei que quería enseñarle.

I: "si nee-chan!"-dijo sonriente el chico de amielados ojos mientras miraba a su hermana sonriente.

A: "lo hacemos por la tierra, ahora dices tu"-dijo mientras se arrodillaban el uno frente al otro.

I: "lo hacemos por nosotros"-completo la frase feliz y sonriente mientras también se arrodillaba frente a su gemela querida.

(fin de la canción, ¿les gusto lo que hice? díganme, así veré si hago más en el fanfic en el futuro oh no)

Día 29:

Ahora ambos castaños se encontraban felices haciendo muñecos de nieve, este mes había sido muy interesante y productivo, luego de mucho tiempo de intentar, habían logrado estos últimos nueve días hacer Parkour en los arboles llenos de nieve y hielo, además, Issei finalmente había aprendido a usar una espada, no dos como Aria, ya que no era ambidiestro, pero al menos una era algo.

Issei: nee-chan, mira!-dijo el joven mientras colocaba un sombrero de copa sobre el muñeco-hice a Frosty! el hombre de nieve!-dijo sonriente cual niño mientras sonreía.

Aria: que lindo te quedo nii-chan!-dijo feliz la chica de ojos ámbar-esto es genial! solos tu yo, y nadie que nos moleste!

Y justo cuando todo era paz, de los arboles salió un enorme y gigantesco golem de hielo de unos seis metros de alto, el cual al ver a los chicos, les gruño con fuerza.

Aria:...

Issei:...

Ninguno de los dos decía nada...esto no iba a ser bonito...

Issei/Aria: DDRAIG ERES UN HIJO DE TU PU...-gritaron con todas sus fuerzas los castaños para luego empezar a atacar al golem.

Ending: Blue Bird español by elisa petriwoski

Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías

no te interesa más que el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(se ve a Issei y aria juntos sonriendo para luego ambos desaparecer en un destello de luz)

Aún te falta aprender lo que es el dolor,

y entenderás el pesar que llevas en tu interior

(se ve a los grupos gremory, Kiba saca dos espadas y corta la pantalla, de esta sale Koneko, con sus puños golpea la pantalla quebrándola, sale akeno vestida de sacerdotisa, utiliza sus rayos y electrocuta la pantalla para aparecer Rias y con su poder de la destrucción desintegra la pantalla)

Todas esas emociones en el corazón

hay que expresarlas, no debes tener temor

(se ve a el grupo sitri y detrás de este se ve una silueta obscura de una mujer con dos coletas de cabello negro, Sona ajusta sus lentes haciendo que sus cristales brillen y la silueta se desintegra, todos sus siervos activan sus sacred gears)

Si al despertar te sientes en un mundo irreal, diferente

Abre tus alas y a volar, debes marchar

(se ve al grupo gremory del canon en un pase de campo, pero extrañamente Issei mira hacia donde están todas y entonces sujeta el lugar donde esta su pecho, tiene una mirada triste y pensativa)

Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías

Y entre las nubes vas, soñando, soñando en que lo harás.

(Se ve a Sirzechs con grayfia espalda con espaldas, los siervos del maou rodeándole, luego aparece el emblema gremory y de esta salen Venelana y Hugo Gremory)

Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día

Sigue intentándolo

y el azul, el azul cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(Se ve a Vali con su Balance Breaker, este utiliza un rayo destruyendo la pantalla, aparece Kuroka la cual sonríe lascivamente y con un ataque de Ki destruye la pantalla, aparece Arthur junto a Le Fay y los dos hacen un ataque cambiando que deja en blanco la pantalla, luego aparece Bikou, y con un bastonazo destroza la pantalla mientras sonríe)

Siempre usas palabras llenas de hosquedad

tratando de deshacer lo que te suele atar

Te sientes aprisionada y quieres escapar

Llegó el momento, ya no mires atrás

El corazón empieza a latir,

tan fuerte que no sé qué hacer

Al horizonte vuela ya, debes marchar

(se ve a Albion y Ddraig luchar incesantemente, luego sus cuerpos se desintegran en partículas de luz y estas se van a Los guanteletes de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Dividing, esta última se mantiene en estado perfecto pero la Boosted Gear se rompe en pedazos y se arma ahora siendo negra con la gema gris y un aura roja)

Si quieres desafiar todas las reglas, podrías

Sólo escucha tu lejana lejana voz interior

Toma mi mano ya

y yo seré así tu guía

Lo vamos a alcanzar, y el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(se ven incontables dragones alrededor de una gran mesa, entre ellos, Tiamat, el Gran rojo, Ddraig, Albion, Crom Cruash, Tannin, ect y en medio de todos ellos una silueta aparece y señala hacia un lugar en concreto con su índice)

No importa el qué dirán

siempre que al tropezar

puedas volver a estar de pie

Seguir hacia la libertad.

(se ven a todos los miembros de la casa Phenex, luego estos se desintegran en llamas negras y de estas se vuelven moradas, de las llamas moradas sale una silueta con alas emplumadas hechas de energía color violeta brillante, la mujer sonríe arrogante y psicopatamente mientras extiende los brazos y destruye un mundo entero)

Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías

Y entre las nubes vas soñando, soñando en que lo harás

Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día

Sigue intentándolo

y el azul, el azul, cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

el azul, el azul cielo surcar

(se ven a Issei y Aria sonreír mientras son cubiertos con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida, luego estos se rompen mostrándoles lastimados pero sonrientes y luego, de sus cuerpos se extienden una ala, en Aria el ala derecha y en Issei la izquierda, luego de esto pierden un ojo y entonces activan sus boosted gears Hatred Mode para disparar un gran rayo negro a la pantalla)

Fin del capitulo diez.

 **Esto ah sido todo...espero que les haya gustado, lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo...espero puedan perdonarme...y que hayan disfrutado el patético intento de batalla que hice al principio, el siguiente capitulo será el ultimo de el entrenamiento en la selva, y finalmente volveremos a Kuoh, donde Riser y su ejército de furcias (perdóname Ravel-chan sabes que te aprecio) nos estarán esperando para rompernos las pelotas, bueno, una cosa más...**

 **eh estado pensando en algo que les deseaba preguntar a ustedes que son mis adorados lectores, eh estado analizando el fanfic desde 0 totalmente y investigue y el titulo me llamo la atención, ¿por que si es mi propia historia? diran ustedes...bueno por que el titulo "El Skiryuutei Mascara de Plata" no es tan atrayente como me imagine en los inicios de esta historia...aemas que el titulo hace aparentar que el protagonista es solo uno, ademas resutal que en la lucha libre hubo un luchador llamado "Santo el mascara de plata", por ende esta historia pareciese como si High School DxD fuera en la lucha libre oh algo asi, por lo que eh estado pensando en cambiar el titulo de el fanfic ¿que les parece?, se me han ocurrido 5 opciones:**

 **1.- Los héroes de la luz en la oscuridad: este título se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Brave Shine", el título trata de cómo a pesar de que Issei y Aria quieren acabar con todas las facciones como ya todos saben incluyendo a los inocentes, solo por el hecho de creer que mientras existan los seres sobrenaturales sea cual sea, la raza humana estará en peligro, quieren destruir todo, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, de ello viene la oscuridad, pero la luz, viene de sus buenas intenciones pues no lo hacen por placer oh con fines malévolos, todos los sobrenaturales ven que ellos son los villanos pero realmente lo que buscan no es solo venganza en contra de los caídos, lo que buscan es para el bien de los seres humanos sin importarles los costos que tengan que hacer, todo con tal de que nadie termine como ellos al inicio del fanfic.**

 **2.- La Venganza de los fallecidos: bueno, no es muy difícil averiguar el por qué de este título, trata del inicio del fanfic, de como Issei y Aria al morir por manos de Raynare solo por que kokabiel quería otra guerra por su egoísmo y adicción a esta misma, por ende Ambos que murieron y revivieron por su poder, van a vengarse no solo de Kokabiel y los caídos, sino de todos y todo aquel que sea un ser sobrenatural-inserten a un Issei gigante de 50 metros destruyendo al inframundo mientras aplasta a los maous y a Una Aria de 60 metros destruyendo a Asgard y aplastando a Thor y Odín como si fuesen unas hormiguitash-**

 **3.-Los Condenadores de la profecía: me encantaría revelar más sobre el por qué siempre estoy hablando del tema de "La Profecía" pero sería decir de más cosas que enserio no quiero revelar, y condenadores? por que los condenaran a todos :D lindo no?.**

 **4.- ustedes eligen: no les gusto ninguno de los que propuse? ¿tienen uno mejor en mente? pues díganme! acepto sugerencias.**

 **5.- mantengo el actual.**

 **ahora si eso seria todo, hasta pronto!.**


	12. Capítulo 11: Regreso a la civilización

**Respondiendo Review:**

 **E-HERO-KnightMare: hola KnightMare, gusto en leer tu Review que has sido el único en mandarlas durante mucho tiempo, por ello el retraso de los capítulos de la historia, tenía dudas sobre continuarla por que la verdad ya casi nadie comenta, excepto tu y eso te lo agradezco, asi que bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, lamento también decirte que Aria y Issei no se enfrentaran a Riser, por que en primer lugar no tienen razón para hacerlo hasta mucho después, en fin, sobre la descripción del capítulo anterior, si, Aria es más alta que Issei por un centímetro, algo así como Mabel y Dipper Pines en el capítulo de los cristales, espero que te guste el nuevo Título y la nueva descripción de la historia, y sigue comentando por favor que eso me impulsa a seguir un poco que sea, hasta pronto.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Highschool DxD no es mío, es de Ichiei Ichibumi, Assasins Creed tampoco, es de Ubisoft y los otros juegos y referencias que hare durante la trama son de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad 2: apelare al hecho de ahora en adelante, de que todo lo que soy como escritor, son y serán mis historias al igual que yo, es gracias a la gente amable que las lee y que les da una oportunidad de poder visitarlas y quizás dejar Reviews, por ello, gracias a todos mis lectores que me siguen ;) sin ustedes no sería nadie, gracias por darme una oportunidad de hacerles pasar el rato con mis historias.**

 **Opening: Unravel Tokyo ghoul cover en español by Elisa Petriwoski. ( watch?v=iC6R0ksZqhs)**

 **Ven dímelo.**

 **Ven dime lo que hay dentro de mi**

 **(se ve a Issei abandonado, solo parado en medio del mar, pero entonces una luz morada le cubre para luego gritar de dolor y entonces cuando los rayos del sol lo iluminan se ve a Aria en el reflejo del océano exactamente igual a él)**

 **¿se oculta alguien en mi...destruido corazón?**

 **(se ve a Issei llorar con el cuerpo de aria en sus brazos, entonces, la oscuridad los consume a ambos y el ojo derecho de Aria y el izquierdo de Issei cambian, ahora son de color morado con una ave volando en el centro)**

 **Tal como el mundo, estoy desecha no tengo salvación...**

 **(se ve a Aria sonreír mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por los brazos de issei, luego ambos apuntan sus boosted gears corruptas al frente disparando un rayo rojo)**

 **No entiendo como aun...tu puedes sonreír!**

 **(se ve a los 4 Maous, Serafall Sitri, Alias Leviathan, Sirzechs Gremory, Alias Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth, Alias Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, alias Asmodeus, Luego la pantalla cambia siendo cubiertas por plumas negras, ahora están los Angeles lideres de Grigori, Azazel, Shemhazai, Baraqiel, Kokabiel, Armaros, Sahariel, Penemue, y Tamiel, pero entonces la Silueta de Kokabiel es desintegrada en partículas, luego las plumas negras se vuelven blancas y doradas y aparecen los 3 Grandes Serafines y el Arcangel Lider, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael y Michael)**

 **Desecho estoy soy un caos total, no puedo ni respirar!**

 **(se ve a Malfatto luchar contra Angeles Caídos, demonios y Ángeles, luego su máscara y traje se rompen revelando a Issei todo lastimado y herido con lagrimas en los ojos)**

 **Freeze.**

 **(se ve a los Grupos Gremory y Sitri)**

 **Fortaleza y fragilidad.**

 **(se ve a las piezas de caballero y torre en el tablero)**

 **Dinamismo, inmutabilidad**

 **(se ve a las piezas de reina y rey y alfiles)**

 **AL VERTE AL FIN SUPE LA VERDAD!**

 **(se ve a Issei y Aria con unos rostros de rabia y odio indescriptibles, luego son rodeados por un aura roja, pero entonces las auras son contaminadas con el odio en sus corazones y se vuelven negras)**

 **En este retorcido y enfermo mundo que habito!**

 **(se ve a Aria y a Issei luchar contra los 4 Maous, Serafall y Sirzechs contra Issei y Aria contra Ajuka y Falbium)**

 **poco a poco me voy perdiendo!**

 **(ahora se los ve con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida contra los grupos gremory y sitri, Issei tiene un dolor de cabeza y por un micro segundo, se ve a el grupo gremory del canon)**

 **DESAPARECERE!**

 **(ahora se ve a una silueta de una niña parándose y mirando el infinito cielo, en su mano aparece una serpiente negra y esta abre su boca mostrando un holograma de un circulo morado con una ave en el centro)**

 **UN RECUERDO MÁS SEREEEE!**

 **(se ve a los 4 líderes del cielo luchar contra los dos sekiryutei, estos en su modo Balance Breaker de color negro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver las alas de los lideres)**

 **SOLO TE PIDO!**

 **(se ve a los lideres de grigori en aprietos, frente a ellos...se encuentra el Juggernaut Drive...)**

 **Olvídame!**

 **(se ve a Issei y Aria llorar mientras se abrazan y sus cuerpos son desintegrados)**

 **No me busques en tus recuerdos!**

 **(se ve a Asia sonreír para luego desaparecer, pero siempre con una sonrisa de felicidad pura, luego cambia ahora estando Irina frente a Issei, esta al verlo estira su mano para intentar alcanzarlo pero Aria la detiene y Irina rompe en llanto)**

 **No quiero lastimarte!**

 **(se ve al grupo de Vali en frente de Issei y Aria, estos invocan sus boosted Gears y van en su contra)**

 **herir tus sentimientos!**

 **(se ve a una Hermosa mujer de vestido rojo con detalles negros blancos y dorados con pinta de ser muy caro, la mujer tiene una sonrisa de inocencia mientras se arregla una corona hecha de platino en su cabeza y se muestra que en su mano derecha, flotando con magia azul, se encuentra una gran espada negra con el borde exterior amarillo, el interior blanco y en el centro es totalmente negra, tiene dos puntas en cada costado de la hoja y terminan en dos líneas largas estando una a cada lado y la empuñadura en el centro, la mujer sonriente esta parada en lo que parece ser un pasillo con muchas columnas y iluminación de los rayos del sol)**

 **RECUERDA QUIEN SOY!**

 **(se ven a dos pequeños niños castaños de ojos dorados jugar, el niño trae en su mano una figura de el hombre araña y la niña trae una figura de la mujer maravilla, ambos se miran y rien mientras hacen poses de súper héroes)**

 **y dejame morir...**

 **(al final, se ven dos siluetas, la primera, de una niña pelinegra y la segunda de una mujer castaña, detrás de la pelinegra se ven todas las facciones y detrás de la castaña se ve un horrible panorama de caos muerte destrucción y final, todas las facciones y la pelinegra ven como en los ojos de la mujer, se vuelven de color morado con un ave en el centro pero esta vez...es en ambos ojos)**

Simbología:

Nombre: "esto es malo" Pensamientos

"A: mantente firme" personaje cantando

 **[a lo largo de la vida, la mayor enseñanza que puedes aprender es que el mundo es cruel con todos, con unos más que otros] Ddraig.**

 **{Vali, esto no es nada que yo haya visto...} Albion.**

(no creo que sea una buena idea, Grayfia) Hologramas y llamadas telefónicas, comunicación telepática entre Issei y Aria.

*suspiro, explosiones, pendejadas, ect* efectos

Capitulo 11: Final del entrenamiento: Regreso a la civilización y la primera información.

*BOOOOM*

Fue el enorme sonido que se produjo en todo el maldito bosque, el gran golem de hielo había estrellado su puño en contra de Issei y Aria, quienes esquivando el ataque del enorme ser de hielo saltaron hacia los lados provocando que el ser de hielo estrellase su puño en un árbol, partiéndolo en dos.

Issei:*jadeo* onee-chan-dijo cogiendo su espada y el único Tomahawk que le quedaba-esto será difícil...-comento preocupado al ver el destrozo del golem.

Aria: estoy de acuerdo onii-chan-dijo mientras sacaba su trabuco y lo empuñaba en una mano y en la otra una de sus espadas-VAMOS!-grito mirando a su enemigo con decisión.

Issei: vale!-grita corriendo junto a ella en dirección al gran golem de hielo.

Golem: GRUARGH!-gruño fuertemente la gran criatura de hielo mientras al verles correr hacia él golpeaba con fuerza el lugar a donde iban cuando estuvieron frente a él.

*BOOOOOM CRAAAAASHHH*

Fue el sonido del gran puñetazo de hielo chocar contra el suelo nevado y la tierra quebrándose, rápidamente ambos gemelos Hyodou saltaron y cayeron en los brazos del enorme monstruo y comenzaron a correr por estos, luego cuando ambos se encontraron en la espalda del ser de hielo, clavaron con fuerza sus armas en él, penetrando el frío y grueso hielo del cual estaba formado el cuerpo de aquel horrible monstruo, ambos se sorprendieron levemente al ver que lograron hacerlo sin que sus armas se quebrasen y sin mucha dificultad, indicando que tanto él como ella tenían una gran fuerza física, pero entonces cuando Issei y Aria estaban dispuestos a continuar su ataque sintieron peligro, por lo que pegando un salto salieron de la espalda del monstruo de hielo, la cual se lleno de picos helados que les hubieran empalado.

Issei: eso estuvo cerca!-grito cayendo de pie en la nieve, junto a su gemela, una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

Aria: no te lo discuto-dijo apuntando su trabuco en dirección al monstruo-TOMA ESTO!-grito disparando su arma con una sola mano.

*BANG!*

los perdigones de plomo grueso salieron a paso rápido del arma antigua de la Sekiryuutei, el ser de hielo se dio cuenta de esto y para sorpresa de ambos castaños haciendo un leve chasquido de dedos invoco unos picos de hielo mágicos los cuales chocaron contra las balas de la oji-miel, ambos se sorprendieron por el simple hecho de que esa monstruosidad supiera ataques mágicos, el monstruo envió sus picos en contra de los Sekiryuuteis con rapidez, estos no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en contraatacar por lo que simplemente se hicieron a un lado, viendo como el árbol detrás de ellos se transformaba en un queso, dejándoles claro que al contrario que la última vez, debían tener mucho cuidado con ese monstruo.

Aria: Issei, ten cuidado con él-dijo ahora con un tono de voz serio, cuando se llamaban por sus nombres y dejaban el "onii-chan/onee-chan" de lado, era por que debían tomarse la situación en serio.

Issei: entendido, Aria-contesto con el rostro sombrío, esa cosa estaba en su camino a la destrucción de los seres sobre naturales, y eso no se lo iban a perdonar...ninguno de los dos.

Golem: GRAAAARGH!-grito molesto el gigante de hielo, mientras ahora en sus manos creaba una maza de hielo con picos para su derecha y un escudo para su izquierda, Ddraig había pensado bien en todo esto.

Aquel monstruo envió ahora dos grandes bolas de nieve en contra de los castaños a gran velocidad, estos en lugar de esquivarlas nuevamente pegaron un gran salto esquivando el ataque del monstruo, cayendo en picada en dirección contra él, el golem al verles venir hacia él movió fuertemente su maza y preparo su escudo, recibiendo en este a Aria quien choco su espada y trabuco en contra de el monstruo de hielo, Issei abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la maza siendo dirigida hacia él, pero no temió, en su lugar cogió su espada y junto a su Tomahawk se estrelló con fuerza contra la gran maza de hielo con fuerza, una onda expansiva se genero por la fuerza del choque entre el castaño y la gran esfera de hielo, los picos se rompieron en la zona donde Issei choco, pero inevitablemente la maza comenzó a caer en dirección al suelo y Issei con esta, pero el joven antes de caer al suelo y ser aplastado por la gran bola de hielo pego un salto cayendo junto a Aria sobre el escudo.

Aria: estas bien?-pregunto dándole una mirada rápida.

Issei: si, lo estoy-dijo cogiendo su espada y Tomahawak nuevamente-este cabronazo tiene un hielo duro de destrozar-dice molesto.

El golem al ver a los dos Sekiryuuteis en su escudo se cabreo con fuerza, por lo que termino enviando unos cuantos picos de hielo en contra de ambos con toda intensión asesina de hacerlos pedazos.

Aria: no lo harás!-grito cogiendo su trabuco y disparándolo en contra de los picos, destrozándolos-ahora Issei!-grito alertándole.

El ojiamielado asintió y hecho carrera desde el escudo, escalando por todo el brazo hasta llegar a la cabeza del monstruo y chocar con todas sus fuerzas su Tomahawk y espada en él.

*CRACK!*

Issei/Aria: ¡!-ambos se sorprendieron al ver como la espada y tomahawk de Issei se partían en pedazos al intentar chocar contra el duro hielo de él ser de invierno, no lo entendían, si estos habían logrado darle en la espalda...¿por que no en la cabeza?.

Golem: GWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!-el monstruo río al ver las armas de su rival hechas pedazos, por lo que al tenerle prácticamente al lado de su cabeza le dio un fuerte cabezazo aprovechando el hecho de que él aun estaba sorprendido al ver sus armas quebrarse cual vidrio.

*BAAM*

Issei: AAAARGH!-grito de dolor mientras la dura cabeza del monstruo impactaba de lleno contra su cuerpo lanzándole lejos de él.

Aria: ONII-CHAN!-grito al verle ser lanzado lejos y chocar contra algunos árboles-MONSTRUO MALDITO!-grito furiosa mientras su ira se canalizaba en ella así mismo como la adrenalina, por lo que echando a correr termino frente al rostro del monstruo-sufre...-dijo con frialdad y ira, mientras apuntaba su trabuco hacia él...esta vez le había cargado con balas incendiarias...esto sí que le iba a doler a este hijo de las mil putas.

*BANG*

Golem: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-grito de dolor el gigantesco ser de hielo mientras se agitaba de sufrimiento, la castaña pego un salto alejándose de él y cayendo cerca de Issei, mientras veía como el rostro del golem se quemaba-GAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

La ojiamielada sonrió por ello, con malicia y maldad en su rostro, le gustaba verlo sufrir por lo que le había hecho a su onii-chan, él se lo merecía...abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y volvió a mirar a donde había caído Issei y fue en su ayuda mientras el golem se sujetaba su ardiente rostro.

Aria: onii-chan! estas bien?-dijo preocupada arrodillándose a un lado de él y cogiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, tenía un rostro de terror al verle tirado en toda esa nieve y con algo de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

Issei: s-si-dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirándola fijamente-solo...me tomo desprevenido-contesto colocándose de pie con dificultad, le dolían un poco las costillas-onee-chan...ese monstruo...es demasiado fuerte para nosotros-dijo con el rostro sombrío-debemos escapar...ahora que tenemos oportunidad.

Aria: estas seguro?-dijo algo dudosa.

Issei: completamente-dijo mirándola con determinación.

Pero ya era tarde para ambos...porque...

*CRACK BOOOOOOM*

Los arboles nevados que los protegían de la vista del ser de hielo fueron hechos pedazos por este, quien usando su masa los destrozo y miro con furia eh ira a los dos castaños, el 5% de su rostro estaba quemado.

Golem: GRUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARGH!-grito en ira y furia mientras sus ojos brillaban en blanco, frío se hacía presente en el lugar indicando que esa cosa tenía cierto control sobre el clima.

*FUUUISSHHHH FUUUIIIISHH*

las ventiscas comenzaron a llenar el lugar, y nieve comenzó a Caer, Issei y Aria intentaron escapar, pero fueron rodeados por grandes picos de hielo los cuales formaron un gran circulo alrededor de ellos y el Golem...estaban acorralados contra él.

Golem: GRAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-gruño furioso mientras pegaba unos pasos estando frente a los dos jóvenes, quienes miraron con molestia a su enemigo.

Issei: onee-chan...-dijo sacando de su bolsillo su guante de Malfatto, lo había traído por las dudas...pero estaba obligado-es hora...ataquémosle con todo lo que tengamos!-gritó mientras sus ojos brillaban de ira.

Aria: entendido!-dijo mientras guardaba su trabuco y cogía sus dos espadas, aun sin magia...no iban a rendirse ninguno de los dos.

Entonces, los dos jóvenes Sekiryuuteis se lanzaron una vez más contra él, iniciando así...la última batalla de la jungla.

*BOOOOOOM*

fue el sonido del choque que genero el golpe de la maza del golem contra el guantelete de agujas de Issei en forma de puño, una onda expansiva se genero debido a la fuerza impuesta de ambos combatientes, Aria por su parte estrelló sus dos espadas contra el escudo del monstruo con toda la fuerza y brutalidad que tenía.

*CLAAAAAAAAAANK*

fue el sonido del metal sonando, las espadas de la castaña no se rompieron, más sin embargo temblaron al chocar contra el hielo, la criatura esta vez invoco nuevamente picos de hielo los cuales lanzo contra los dos gemelos Hyodou, quienes esta vez corrieron en dirección a estos, Aria por el escudo y brazo del golem eh Issei pegando un salto de la maza y cayendo en su brazo para también ir en contra de los picos mágicos, así, en plena carrera por las extremidades del monstruo de invierno comenzaron a cortar y destruir los picos mágicos de hielo del ser de gran tamaño.

*CRASH CRASH CRASH*

Eran los sonidos de los picos de hielo ser destrozados por la fuerza impuesta en las espadas de Aria y el guantelete metálico de Issei, mientras sus rostros mostraban ira y odio puro contra aquel ser que estaba bloqueando su camino, lo sentían en sus corazones, el solo era una prueba más, una prueba de poder para lograr hacerse más fuertes y así estar mejor preparados contra las tres facciones, ni ángeles, ni caídos, ni demonios oh cualquier otro se les opondría, todos lo verían...todos sentirían la desesperación y su odio, por la fuerza.

Aria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-grito fuertemente mientras esta vez clavaba sus espadas en el hombro del golem enterrándoselas dentro del hielo del cual estaba hecho.

Golem: GRUARGH!-exclamo adolorido mientras ahora esferas de nieve con picos iban en contra de la chica, quien no podía sacar sus espadas de la extremidad del monstruo, pues estaban clavadas en él.

Issei: no te dejare!-dijo saltando de el brazo derecho al izquierdo, frente a Aria y usando sus patadas y puños para destruir las esferas de nieve-no lastimaras a mi nee-nee!

El golem esta vez de la ira que sentía comenzó a hacer girar su maza muy rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas la dirigió en dirección a donde estaban ambos Hyodous, Issei rápidamente ayudo a Aria a sacar sus espadas jalando con todas sus fuerzas, una vez estuvieron libres pegaron un gran salto esquivando la maza del monstruo...pero...

*CRAAAAAAAASHHHHH*

Golem: GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-grito de dolor mientras su brazo izquierdo con su escudo caía al suelo, había estrellado su propia arma contra si mismo.

Tanto Issei como Aria abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, habían encontrado el punto débil de ese miserable...su ira hacía que se descontrolase...entonces todo lo que tenían que hacer era hacer que se matase.

Issei: (Onee-chan, piensas lo mismo que yo?)-pregunto mentalmente a su gemela, mirando fijamente a su rival.

Aria: (totalmente)-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Issei/Aria: (¡hagamos que se mate!)-pensaron de una manera algo sádica.

Nuevamente ambos echaron carrera, esta vez a las piernas del Golem, comenzando a correr por estas hasta que llegaron a la zona de su cara.

Aria: este es tu final!-grito mientras comenzaba a darle cortes en donde anteriormente le habia quemado con sus balas incendiarias.

*ZAACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK*

Eran los sonidos de los cortes de la ojimiel quien con fuerza y rapidez, asi como con ira cortaba una y otra vez el rostro del Golem, asegurándose de hacerle sufrir.

Issei: pagaras por todo lo que nos has hecho! monstruo maldito!-dijo el furioso también, mientras usando su guantelete en modo cuchillas comenzaba a cortarle una y otra y otra y otra vez a la par con Aria, mezclando ambos sus cortes, asegurándose de hacerlos profundos, dolorosos, y agónicos.

Claro que sabían que el lastimarlo allí no sería suficiente para matarle, pero no importaba, igual de todas formas la ira sería su final.

Golme: GRUAARGH! GRUAAAARGH! UUUUUURGF!-gritaba una y otra y otra vez adolorido mientras toda la agonía y el dolor le invadían el rostro, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a mover su maza y sin pensarlo ni un solo momento la dirigió contra su rostro con todas sus fuerzas.

Issei/Aria: AHORA!-gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras pegaban un gran salto para esquivar el ataque una última vez.

y entonces...ocurrió lo inevitable...

*CRAAAAAAAAASHHHHHH*

Fue el sonido de la cabeza del Golem siendo destrozada por su propia arma, finalmente él había sido derrotado, estando decapitado.

*POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

fue el sonido del cuerpo del coloso de hielo caer al suelo y romper la tierra al estrellarse contra esta...todo había terminado.

Issei:...lo...*jadeo, jadeo* logramos...por fin...-dijo sonriente, mientras sudaba.

Aria: si...*jadeo, jadeo*...tienes...razón...-dijo sonriente.

?: **[veo que han logrado sobrevivir juntos durante tres meses...felicitaciones]** -dijo una voz escuchándose por todo el lugar, mientras toda la jungla se hacía pedazos quemándose en un gran fuego carmesí, este lo consumió todo por completo y finalmente cuando la gran llama infernal y caliente de extinguió dejando todo en penumbras...el gran ser alado, el coloso todo poderoso de rojas escamas apareció...

Issei/Aria: DDRAIG!-dijeron ambos sorprendidos al ver a su compañero de batallas volver con ellos después de noventa días.

Ddraig: **[es un gusto volver a verlos, mis compañeros]** -dijo sonriente, mientras las boosted gears volvían a aparecer y la cuenta regresiva casi llegaba a cero- **[miren...]**

y entonces, cuando la cuenta llego a cero finalmente, de los cuerpos de ambos comenzó a salir una aura descomunal, de un tamaño tremendo, era simplemente increíble, los dos castaños se sentían increíbles...ellos desbordaban de poder.

Issei: i-i-increíble!-dijo sorprendido mirándose con detenimiento.

Aria: esto es...sorprendente-dijo impactada mientras miraba sus manos repetidamente, se sentía como otra persona-esto es...simplemente...maravilloso...

Ddraig: **[me alegro ver que finalmente sean fuertes como deben ser mis portadores, compañeros queridos]** -dijo sonriente y verdaderamente orgulloso- **[en fin, es hora de que salgan del Inner World, es momento de volver al mundo real por fin...]**

Aquella noticia emociono de sobremanera a los dos castaños, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

Issei/Aria: enserio?!-dijeron sorprendidos mientras la felicidad les desbordaba, prácticamente tenían la emoción escrita en toda la cara.

Ddraig: **[se nota que realmente quieren volver, jejejeje, pero sí, es momento de regresar]** -dijo mientras una puerta aparecía frente a ellos- **[váyanse...nos veremos luego!]** -dijo desapareciendo en partículas verdes.

Ambos gemelos se miraron con una sonrisa mientras asentían, y cruzaban la puerta de color gris, saliendo de aquel infinito espacio negro.

Casa Hyodou:

En la casa de ambos huérfanos apareció de la nada una puerta gris la que se abrió, y entonces salieron de esta los dos mencionados, Issei y Aria sonrieron al ver después de tanto tiempo su hogar, no podían mentir, si bien habían pasado un gran tiempo juntos en el [Jungle World] todo este tiempo, extrañaban enormemente el hogar que les vio crecer y nacer, por lo que luego de estar allí, lo primero que hicieron fue cambiarse sus ropas, Issei se puso su pijama azul de planetas y cohetes y Aria su pijama rojo de flores y abejas y luego se acostaron en sus camas respectivas, habían dormido juntos en la misma cama durante 90 días seguidos y si bien se amaban con todo el corazón, necesitaban su espacio.

Issei: buenas noches, onee-chan-dijo sonriente mirándola desde su cama, lanzándole un beso.

Aria: buenas noches, onii-chan-respondió feliz, lanzándole también un beso y cerrando sus ojos.

Y Finalmente, ese domingo ambos gemelos de vuelta en su hogar, cerraron sus ojos para por fin descansar...más fuertes y poderosos que antes...y las buenas cosas no terminarían esa noche.

Mañana:

*RIIIIIING RIIIIIING*

El despertador comenzó a sonar, una de las pocas cosas que ellos verdaderamente extrañaban era ir al maldito instituto, por lo que el hecho de tener que recordarlo les dio una ira, flojera y molestia tremenda pero aun así, se pusieron de pie.

Issei: uuuaagghhhh!-dijo estirándose mientras se ponía de pie-que horrible...odio los lunes-dijo mientras se quitaba su pijama.

Aria: yo odio el instituto-dijo también comenzando a quitarse la ropa, ambos desnudos-buena ducha Onii-chan-dijo metiéndose al baño de la derecha, Ddraig les había contado que hizo con magia unas modificaciones leves a la casa, una de ellas era dos baños para ahorrarles tiempo.

Issei: gracias nee-chan-dijo sonriente mientras se metía a su baño también y así iniciaban su ducha.

15 minutos después:

Ahora ambos castaños estaban con sus uniformes puestos, cogieron sus mochilas y asintiendo salieron de la casa y cerraron la puerta, dirigiéndose al instituto.

Academia Kuoh:

Issei y Aria llegaban al unísono al igual que muchos estudiantes a la academia, ni bien pisaron un centímetro luego del portón de la entrada de la academia sintieron las energías demoniacas de las guardianas de la ciudad.

Aria: (que descuidadas son)-pensó con desdén, todos esos malditos seres sobrenaturales eran iguales, unos miserables bastardos que merecían morir.

Ddraig: **[en eso te doy la razón, solo les falta tener carteles que digan "somos demonios del inframundo"]** -dijo bromeando en tono burlón el dragón carmesí.

Issei: (estoy de acuerdo)-dijo mentalmente también comunicándose con sus compañeros, mientras todos entraban al edificio principal, pero entonces Issei y Aria detuvieron su paso, y miraron en distintas direcciones, Aria al edificio del club estudiantil, Issei al Club de Ocultismo...en las ventanas de estos estaban Rías Gremory y sus siervos, así como Sona Sitri y los de ella, las miradas de todos se cruzaron con las de los dos castaños, las miradas de las demonios y sus cortes era de intriga, misterio y calculadoras, mientras que las miradas que les dedicaban los gemelos Hyodou eran frías, y muy misteriosas más que las de ellas.

Aria: (no soporto ver el asqueroso rostro inexpresivo de esta bastarda)-hablo mentalmente mientras miraba fijamente a Sona y los que la acompañaban.

Issei: (no me gusta la forma en la que me mira la perra de Rías)-comento mientras rechinaba sus dientes...podía sentirlo en el aura que emanaba esa demonio...era una caprichosa egoísta y mimada en todo el sentido de la palabra...-(puedo sentirlo...el orgullo y ego de esa maldita es más de lo que sus ubres de vaca pueden soportar).

Ddraig: **[chicos, relájense!]** -dijo con fuerza intentando calmar a sus portadores- **[si se descontrolan no podre contener sus auras! apenas puedo hacerlo ahora!]** -grito desesperado y preocupado por ellos.

Ambos jóvenes de segundo año escolar suspiraron, mientras dejaban de mirar a las líderes demonios de este lugar, y entraban al edificio...vaya error habían cometido, ellas habían puesto sus ojos en ellos...grave error...

Recreo:

Issei: *suspiro* odio las clases-dijo molesto saliendo del edificio en dirección al patio, su gemela de lado.

Aria: yo también onii-chan-dijo fastidiada caminando a la par con él-yo también...

*bip bip, bip bip, bip bip*

Ambos Hyodous fueron interrumpidos en su caminata, debido a que un pitido comenzó a salir de los pantalones de ambos, sacaron de estos lo que producía el sonido...el transmisor del club de ocultismo.

Issei:...Aria...-dijo con el rostro sombrío, era obvio lo que tenían que hacer.

Aria: si, Issei-contesto mientras su cabello cubría su rostro.

Entonces ambos gemelos se adentraron dentro del mini-bosque de la academia para desaparecer entre las hojas.

.

.

.

Malfatto: Resurgida, estas lista?-pregunto moviéndose entre los arboles cual asesino, en dirección a la ventana del club del ocultismo.

Resurgida: si, Malfatto-respondió la encapuchada mientras se movía grácilmente entre los árboles, hasta que finalmente tanto el médico de la peste negra como su compañera de metálica máscara llegaron a la ventana del club de ocultismo.

Ddraig: **[socios, me asegurare de crear un escudo indetectable, así Gremory y los demás no les detectaran]** -dijo el dragón de ojos esmeralda, a lo que ambos héroes asintieron.

Malfaltto llevo su mano a el bolsillo de su traje y saco el altavoz, luego presiono un botón en este de color rojo y finalmente se pudo oír todo lo que decía en la habitación.

Habitación del club de ocultismo:

Rías: pero, Grayfia! no quiero que él venga aquí!-dijo molesta mirando a su cuñada de plateado cabello.

Grayfia: lo siento, Rías-sama-contesto la Maid de cabello plateado-pero Riser-Sama ah dejado en claro previamente que vendría aquí a estas horas-dijo la mujer con una voz fría.

Malfatto: (Grayfia?)-pensó mientras sentía una gran presencia allí dentro-(es poderosa...nosotros no nos comparamos a ella ni en sombra)-dijo mentalmente avergonzado, si bien habían regresado poderosos de el [Jungle World] aquella portadora de ese nombre era un monstruo.

Entonces todos sintieron una presencia nueva entrar al cuarto, mientras algo de fuego llenaba la habitación, Malfatto y Resurgida se asomaron levemente por la ventana para ver un círculo mágico hecho de fuego aparecer en el suelo y salir de este una figura alta, dorado cabello, blanca camisa, roja gabardina así como unos pantalones del mismo color de esta y zapatos negros, tenía toda la pinta de un delincuente juvenil.

Resurgida: (este tipo es poderoso también)-se comunico con su compañero asi como su huésped interior.

?: ah pasado un largo tiempo...desde que visite el mundo humano-dijo aquel rubio de rostro engreído mientras miraba el lugar.

Rías: que estás haciendo aquí?...Riser-dijo molesta y furiosa la ojiverde.

Malfatto: (entonces el nombre de ese demonio es Riser...)-dijo mientras los agujeros de los ojos de su máscara de ave reflejaban hostilidad y odio.

Ddraig: **[Issei, contrólate]** -dijo el dragón en la mente de su portador, este se calmo inmediatamente- **[ese rubio es un Phoenix, otro miembro de una de las familias de los 72 pilares del inframundo, y como su nombre lo indica, su familia son demonios como el ave mitológica "Fenix", poderes curativos, magia de fuego poderosa, gran poder político]** -comento algo acerca sobre la familia del rubio demoniaco.

Resurgida: (poderes curativos...interesante factor para una batalla futura)-dijo a el dragón carmesí y a su compañero, mientras los negros orificios en la parte de los ojos de su máscara de metal brillaban levemente.

Riser: eh venido a verte, mi querida Rías-dijo acercándose a la pelirroja con una dulce sonrisa, mejor dicho una sonrisa arrogante.

Rías: Riser, ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces, no me casare contigo!-dijo molesta y cruzada de brazos apartándole de ella.

Riser: Rías, esta es una decisión de nuestras familias, tu padre y tu hermano mayor estaban de acuerdo con ello-dice con una voz amenazante y un rostro de ira-no permitiré que mi orgullo como miembro de la familia Phoenix este en peligro, te llevare conmigo aun si tengo que quemar vivos a todos tus sirvientes...te llevare conmigo al inframundo-dice mirándola con desdén, mientras un aura naranja comenzaba a rodearle, Rías no perdió el tiempo y también comenzó a sacar su aura, negra con tonos rojos.

Malfatto: (el aura de Gremory es enorme, pero no tanto como la de Phoenix)-dijo analítico el médico de la peste, mientras sus ojos de la máscara brillaban levemente con intensión asesina.

Grayfia: Rías-Sama, Riser-sama, deténganse-dijo poniéndose entre ambos, inmediatamente los dos detuvieron sus auras-Sirzechs-Sama y el amo estuvieron de acuerdo en que en el caso de que una situación como esta se diese, todo se arreglaría con un Rating Game entre los siervos de ambos.

Riser: bueno, pues si Sirzechs lo dice así yo no soy nadie para oponerme, después de todo dicen que su nobleza esta formada por monstruos-dice viendo a Grayfia con burla y respeto al mismo tiempo, mientras chasquea sus dedos, un círculo mágico se abre y de este salen 12 chicas-por otro lado, mi nobleza esta completa y a la tuya Rías...-dice mirando a la pelirroja con un rostro arrogante-solo esta conformada por tu reina, tu torre, tu alfil, tu caballero y tu.

Rías: no necesito cantidad para vencerte Riser!-dice molesta eh indignada-mi grupo te derrotara y seré libre!-contesto con hostilidad.

Riser: bien...entonces te daré 12 días para que entrenes-dijo poniéndose en el medio de su nobleza-nos vemos en el juego, Rías-susurro pedante mientras era consumido por fuego y desaparecía.

Grayfia:...Ojou-Sama-dice viéndola-una cosa más...Sirzechs-sama dijo en que pronto tendrá los resultados de los que destruyeron a los ángeles caídos en la iglesia-dice mirándola con una sonrisa.

Rías: gracias, Grayfia-dice sonriéndole, mientras la peliplateada asiente y desaparece.

Malfatto: (resultados de lo que paso en la iglesia...)-piensa desapareciendo junto con Resurgida del lugar, corriendo entre los árboles en dirección a su hogar.

Ddraig: **[socios, no se lo que planea Rías Gremory, pero su hermano mayor, el Maou Lucifer, Sirzechs Gremory, el Satán carmesí es considerado uno de los súper demonios de esta era, y si está analizando sobre ustedes y lo que hicieron en la iglesia, pueden estar en peligro]** -dijo serio, mientras los boosted gears de ambos se activaban.

Issei:-quitándose la máscara se detiene en la copa de un árbol, su mirada se afila-no tenemos opcion...Nee-chan...Ddraig-dice mirando a su compañera y a su boosted gear-iremos al inframundo...

Termino su frase con un rostro serio, sorprendiendo enormemente al dragón de rojas escamas y a la joven de ojos amielados.

 **Ending: Blue Bird español by elisa petriwoski**

 **Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías**

 **no te interesa más que el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **(se ve a Issei y aria juntos sonriendo para luego ambos desaparecer en un destello de luz)**

 **Aún te falta aprender lo que es el dolor,**

 **y entenderás el pesar que llevas en tu interior**

 **(se ve a los grupos gremory, Kiba saca dos espadas y corta la pantalla, de esta sale Koneko, con sus puños golpea la pantalla quebrándola, sale akeno vestida de sacerdotisa, utiliza sus rayos y electrocuta la pantalla para aparecer Rías y con su poder de la destrucción desintegra la pantalla)**

 **Todas esas emociones en el corazón**

 **hay que expresarlas, no debes tener temor**

 **(se ve a el grupo sitri y detras de este se ve una silueta obscura de una mujer con dos coletas de cabello negro, Sona ajusta sus lentes haciendo que sus cristales brillen y la silueta se desintegra, todos sus siervos activan sus sacred gears)**

 **Si al despertar te sientes en un mundo irreal, diferente**

 **Abre tus alas y a volar, debes marchar**

 **(se ve al grupo gremory del canon en un pase de campo, pero extrañamente Issei mira hacia donde están todas y entonces sujeta el lugar donde esta su pecho, tiene una mirada triste y pensativa)**

 **Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías**

 **Y entre las nubes vas, soñando, soñando en que lo harás.**

 **(Se ve a Sirzechs con grayfia espalda con espaldas, los siervos del maou rodeándole, luego aparece el emblema gremory y de esta salen Venelana y Hugo Gremory)**

 **Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día**

 **Sigue intentándolo**

 **y el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **(Se ve a Vali con su Balance Breaker, este utiliza un rayo destruyendo la pantalla, aparece Kuroka la cual sonríe lascivamente y con un ataque de Ki destruye la pantalla, aparece Arthur junto a Le Fay y los dos hacen un ataque cambiando que deja en blanco la pantalla, luego aparece Bikou, y con un bastonazo destroza la pantalla mientras sonríe burlón)**

 **Siempre usas palabras llenas de hosquedad**

 **tratando de deshacer lo que te suele atar**

 **Te sientes aprisionada y quieres escapar**

 **Llegó el momento, ya no mires atrás**

 **El corazón empieza a latir,**

 **tan fuerte que no sé qué hacer**

 **Al horizonte vuela ya, debes marchar**

 **(se ve a Albion y Ddraig luchar incesantemente, luego sus cuerpos se desintegran en partículas de luz y estas se van a Los guanteletes de la Boosted Gear y el Divide Dividing, esta última se mantiene en estado perfecto pero la Boosted Gear se rompe en pedazos y se arma ahora siendo negra con la gema gris y un aura roja)**

 **Si quieres desafiar todas las reglas, podrías**

 **Sólo escucha tu lejana lejana voz interior**

 **Toma mi mano ya**

 **y yo seré así tu guía**

 **Lo vamos a alcanzar, y el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **(se ven incontables dragones alrededor de una gran mesa, entre ellos, Tiamat, el Gran rojo, Ddraig, Albion, Crom Cruash, Tannin, ect y en medio de todos ellos una silueta aparece y señala hacia un lugar en concreto con su índice)**

 **No importa el qué dirán**

 **siempre que al tropezar**

 **puedas volver a estar de pie**

 **Seguir hacia la libertad.**

 **(se ven a todos los miembros de la casa Phenex, luego estos se desintegran en llamas negras y de estas se vuelven moradas, de las llamas moradas sale una silueta con alas emplumadas hechas de energía color violeta brillante, la mujer sonríe arrogante y psicópatamente mientras extiende los brazos y destruye un mundo entero)**

 **Si pudieras volar, sé que ya no volverías**

 **Y entre las nubes vas soñando, soñando en que lo harás**

 **Si buscas sin cesar, lo encontrarás algún día**

 **Sigue intentándolo**

 **y el azul, el azul, cielo surcar**

 **el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **el azul, el azul cielo surcar**

 **(se ven a Issei y Aria sonreír mientras son cubiertos con sus trajes de Malfatto y Resurgida, luego estos se rompen mostrándoles lastimados pero sonrientes y luego, de sus cuerpos se extienden una ala, en Aria el ala derecha y en Issei la izquierda, luego de esto pierden un ojo y entonces activan sus boosted gears Hatred Mode para disparar un gran rayo negro a la pantalla)**

 **Fin Capítulo 11.**


End file.
